


Oltre la superficie

by AkaneMikael



Category: Football RPF
Genre: From A to Z, M/M, criska, from beginning, to end
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Cristiano e Ricardo, un legame che era destinato a formarsi sin dai tempi del Milan e del Manchester, un legame che ha del predestinato per il loro talento pazzesco e la loro profonda diversità, come il diavolo e l'acqua santa. Eppure al Real hanno dato vita alla perfezione, insieme. Riky ha aiutato Cris a crescere e maturare, Cris ha aperto gli occhi a Riky aiutandolo ad accettarsi per quello che è realmente. E si sono aiutati in così tanti modi, in 4 anni di squadra insieme, che non ci sono parole per esprimere quello che è stato il loro rapporto. Se non questa fic che va dalla A alla Z. Dagli albori dei tempi fino all'ultimo istante a Madrid insieme.





	1. Il primo vero incontro

**Author's Note:**

> Quello che a me piace fare scrivendo RPF è scrivere storie plausibili, ovvero che forse non sono vere ma che volendo potrebbero esserlo perchè sono molto conformi con la realtà, non so se mi spiego. Dunque... com'è la vera storia di Cris e Riky? Pronti per cominciare un lungo ed intenso viaggio in quella che è la loro storia?  
> Una storia piena di tutto. Specie erotismo. Ma ci sarà spazio anche per cose idiote, come sempre, per riflessioni profonde teo-filosofiche su Dio e natura e morale, per cose leggere, per cose pesanti, per cose tristi, per ricordi angoscianti, per cose molto dolci e sentimentali. Ci sarà di tutto di più.  
> E' un capitolo a testa, cioè si alternano i punti di vista di Cris e di Riky di capitolo in capitolo. Quindi a seconda di chi è c'è un linguaggio o dei contenuti particolari. Per Cris il linguaggio è meno pulito ed i contenuti spesso sfiorano il porno. Se non addirittura che ci danno dentro alla grande. Per Riky il linguaggio è più pulito ed è molto più riflessivo e pudico e tende molto di più ai pensieri su Dio e natura. Però ovviamente essendo che si matura con loro, le cose col tempo cambieranno molto e sorprendentemente.  
> Iniziamo dall'inizio. Ovvero dal tempo in cui Cris era col Manchester United e Riky col Milan. Due ragazzini super talentuosi, ognuno con un carattere estremo ed opposto all'altro. A parte che sul campo, quando si sono incontrati veramente per la prima volta, escludendo le partite sul campo? Magari ad una certa premiazione per il Pallone D'Oro?  
> Ebbene eccoci qua. Partiamo dal lontano Dicembre 2007. A volte le date ed i tempi non sono super precisi ma approssimativi, così come certi dettagli che inserisco potrebbero non essere precisi precisi ma resta che ho fatto del mio meglio per esserlo. Certe cose semplicemente, seppure io mi sia informata, non sono riuscita a saperle e quindi ho usato l'immaginazione.  
> Per cui se in certi momenti le cose sono incongruenti con la realtà (ovviamente al di là di relazione Criska) chiedo scusa, ho fatto del mio meglio per curare il tutto al meglio.  
> La fic è già tutta scritta e conclusa, sono 116 capitoli più epilogo, metterò un po' per volta.  
> Grazie e spero buona lettura. Baci Akane

CAPITOLO I:   
IL PRIMO VERO INCONTRO 

[](http://24.media.tumblr.com/0fe385f26c958d358ca94a13b1b4c70b/tumblr_mficf6esuU1rmdmxco3_400.jpg) [](http://25.media.tumblr.com/5b1893fb57db6e3280afd59d5830142b/tumblr_mgbfxj0B5X1rmdmxco2_400.jpg) [](http://24.media.tumblr.com/af7d2857bfedcfa7bf0605dcb4a12d1f/tumblr_mgbfxj0B5X1rmdmxco5_400.jpg) [](http://25.media.tumblr.com/cda21d0c6ab443984b7d6f2b2720452a/tumblr_mgbfxj0B5X1rmdmxco4_1280.png) [](http://25.media.tumblr.com/039f94a020048251ca4fd5110c0f82ab/tumblr_mgbfxj0B5X1rmdmxco8_500.jpg)

  
  
“Non è il primo vero incontro fra noi due ma è il primo che io ricordo come degno di nota.   
È come una visione mistica!   
Io e Ricardo ci eravamo incontrati sul campo con le rispettive squadre già altre volte, io col Manchester United e lui col Milan, ed abbiamo anche parlato. Cioè è capitato ma di cose inerenti alla partita, opinioni discordanti fra l'altro. Poi era successo con le nazionali.   
Anche lì non c'era stato un vero e proprio incontro degno di questo nome.   
Non siamo mai stati rivali ma nemmeno amici.   
Qua, stasera, cambia tutto.   
Lui è qua per la conferenza stampa per il Fifa World Player Year 2007 ed io con Leo Messi altrettanto.   
Leo è timido e sulle sue, si sente un pesce fuor d'acqua e non sa come integrarsi, non ha il minimo coraggio e poi è decisamente bruttino. Non lo considero nemmeno un istante, tipico mio concentrarmi su quelli che dal mio punto di vista sono degni di nota.   
Ricardo lo annovero fra questi ma mi lascia di stucco perchè non l'avevo mai visto con questo tipo di occhio.   
Però oggi è così splendente, è tutto sorridente e contento e... e non so... è bello.   
È sempre stato un bel ragazzo ed io che sono gay ho il dono di individuare subito sia i bei ragazzi che i gay come me.   
Lui lo è, si vede lontano un miglio. Può essere che non ne sia cosciente ma poco importa.   
Si sta poco!   
Mi colpisce perchè mi saluta come se fossimo cari amici anche se poi non è così, è questo che lo frega.   
Non ho idea di che cosa pensi e del modo in cui mi saluti però a me sembra molto caloroso e dietro ad ogni gesto, coscio od inconscio che sia, c'è una verità!   
E dietro a questa verità c'è lui che vuole farmi felice!   
Faccio subito comunella con lui ed escludo Leo perchè proprio mi dimentico che esiste. Con me è così, se mi colpisci per qualche motivo ti coinvolgo altrimenti nemmeno ti vedo. Mi viene spontaneo. Penso di essere abbastanza odioso ma sono gli altri che si devono adeguare, non cambio per nessuno.   
Ricardo invece è più gentile e cerca di coinvolgerlo ma lui parla solo lo spagnolo, capisce poco l'inglese e noi invece parliamo solo portoghese ed inglese. Bè, non è che l'inglese di Ricardo sia fantastico, in effetti, però se la cava. Poi so che parla italiano.   
Leo è isolato specie per la lingua ma non me ne può fregare di meno, poteva imparare l'inglese.   
Al centro dell'attenzione è Ricardo e ne sono contento così posso scoprire più cose. A volte arrivano domande in inglese che lui capisce per metà e mi chiede in portoghese cosa significa una certa parola, io gliela traduco e mi sento dannatamente importante. Mi piace troppo così.   
Abbiamo le cuffie che ci traducono ma solo per qualche parola posso fare io.   
Gongolo.   
Faccio subito lo spiritoso per colpirlo e lui ride sinceramente a qualunque cosa che io dica, poi mentre lui risponde alle sue domande io mi perdo a fissarlo e penso che sia proprio un bellissimo ragazzo.   
Ha una bellezza delicata e dolce ma anche genuina. È pulito e da come parla, da come si comporta, da cosa dice si capisce che è vero.   
Capto che ha una grande fede ma è risaputo nel mondo del calcio che lui ha una fede che supera i massimi storici. La sua segreteria telefonica ti benedice, per dire!   
È sposato ed ha fatto il giro del mondo la sua dichiarazione candida candida che all'altare era vergine e ne era pure orgoglioso, ma a questo non ci posso credere.   
Poi glielo chiedo.   
È la prima cosa che ho sempre pensato di chiedergli se l'avessi incontrato in circostanze al di là dei club.   
Meglio di così...   
Di lui mi colpisce comunque il sorriso. Sorride sempre anche quando non c'è motivo o ad uno che ha l'aria antipatica. È davvero uno che si distingue.   
Mi piace. Mi piace davvero ed io devo averlo.   
È sposato ma non ha molta importanza la cosa perchè non sono cose che ormai ne hanno. La gente va con chi gli pare senza problemi. E poi andiamo, lui è gay!   
Chi non se ne accorgerebbe?   
Così dolce, carino, sensibile, gentile... ha anche un modo di correre assolutamente poco virile, con quelle braccia che sfarfalla nell'aria per non cadere!   
Mi fa sorridere.   
È tenero, è gay ed è mio.   
Chiaro come l'acqua.   
Sono orgoglioso degli scambi divertenti che abbiamo noi due davanti ai giornalisti, ci troviamo bene, è uno che sta agli scherzi e che fa battute senza problemi, non è per niente troppo serio.   
Dai, sembra il ragazzo perfetto, come fa?   
La conferenza finisce ed io non aspettavo altro.   
Abbiamo un paio d'ore prima della serata di stasera, quindi gli chiedo se ha voglia di andare a bere qualcosa con me, ci sono molti posti per stare in santa pace e chiacchierare un po'.   
\- Volentieri... Leo ti va? - Chiede voltandosi verso di lui che fino a qualche istante fa era con noi. Io alzo gli occhi al cielo e penso che lui lo noti prima ancora di capire cosa gli abbiamo proposto.   
Forse sono troppo spontaneo. L'ammetto che è un mio modo di essere. Non importa.   
Riky cerca di fargli capire che vogliamo andare a bere qualcosa insieme ma lui nega timidamente dicendo che non capirebbe il dialogo e non importa.   
Bene, bravo il ragazzo!   
Se ne va e non mi interessa dove, mentre Ricardo ci resta male e lo guarda preoccupato sparire fra gli altri.   
\- Dai andiamo! - Faccio contento prendendolo sotto braccio e trascinandolo. Lui si scioglie e continua a guardare verso il ragazzino.   
\- Ma ci sarà rimasto male... mi dispiace... con chi starà? -   
Sospiro spazientito. Ancora troppo spontaneo.   
\- Senti, glielo abbiamo chiesto ed ha rifiutato. Ed è poi vero che lui parla poco l'inglese, tu non poi così tanto e che sarebbe un dialogo a gesti come le scimmie! - Ci pensa perchè la immagina e si mette a ridere.   
\- Potevi dire sordomuti! -   
\- Le scimmie sono i nostri diretti derivati, mi sembrava più sensato! - Si scioglie e si fa condurre.   
\- E poi non abbiamo molto tempo prima di andare a prepararci in camera. -   
\- E vabbè ma... -   
\- Cosa vuoi, noi parliamo in portoghese, per lui sarebbe stato tragico stare con noi... - Continuo a parlare e a tirarlo per il braccio convinto che possa sfuggirmi da un momento all'altro, lo ubriaco di parole ed alla fine si fa fare.   
Lo porto al bar dell'albergo visto che sono vietati i giornalisti. Non ho in mente di fare niente, per ora.   
Farò tutto stasera.   
Intanto me lo lavoro, sono un asso, so come si fa. Non mi dirà di no, è impossibile.   
Ordiniamo un aperitivo e ci mettiamo in un tavolino in parte, c'è poca gente e riusciamo a stare in pace a parlare tranquilli.   
\- Penso proprio che lo vinca tu, facevano il più delle domande a te... e poi eri al centro di tutto! -   
Comincio adulandolo.   
\- Solo perchè ero fra te e Leo non significa che ero al centro, hanno riservato lo stesso spazio a tutti! - Umile. È vero o lo fa?   
Lo sguardo inquisitore.   
\- Cosa c'è? - Mi chiede sentendosi sotto accusa.   
\- Mi chiedevo se fossi vero. - Indietreggia sulla sedia.   
\- Vero in che senso? -   
\- Bè sei diverso dagli altri. Fai la parte del bravo ragazzo o lo sei davvero? Per la mia esperienza sono tutte maschere... - Dovrebbe fissarmi torvo e sentirsi offeso invece ride. Ma com'è fatto?   
\- Lo devi dire tu se sono un genuino o falso! - Risposta intelligente.   
Incrocio le braccia al petto come un poliziotto che ha un'inchiesta in corso, mi diverto un sacco ed anche lui, pare.   
\- Bene. Allora rispondi a queste domande e vediamo cosa sei... - Così sei fregato mio caro.   
Annuisce divertito e si mette comodo sulla sedia.   
Penso che non abbia mai incontrato un più simpatico e spigliato di me, lo posso ubriacare coi miei modi. Ci so fare e ne sono consapevole!   
\- Allora... domanda numero uno. Partiamo con una cosa semplice. Sei un vero credente? -   
Se è un vero credente è più difficile portarmelo a letto ma niente è impossibile. Dio non mi può battere.   
\- Certo! Questa era facile! - Scuoto la testa.   
\- No no mi devi convincere! Detto così non capisco se sei sincero! - Lo istigo a parlare e a dirmi più cose, così finalmente si decide.   
\- Bene. Quando ero piccolo ho sbattuto sul bordo della piscina con la testa, stavo per morire ed il medico ha detto che solo un miracolo ha potuto salvarmi. Quindi ho capito che era stato Dio. Dedico a lui ogni istante della mia vita e faccio di tutto per seguire la via di Gesù. - Sta per mettersi a parlare del vangelo e così lo fermo.   
\- Ok mi hai convinto. - Ma non sarà davvero così tanto credente spero... - Domanda numero due. Andiamo sul personale ti va? - Annuisce sempre divertito. - Ti sei sposato molto giovane... - E vorrei chiedergli se era ubriaco ma forse si offende. - E' vero che eri vergine al matrimonio? - Certo, perchè questo non lo dovrebbe offendere invece!   
Riky non sembra stupirsi della domanda e rimango di stucco quando, del tutto serenamente, mi risponde senza problemi.   
\- Sì, certo... non so come convincerti di questo, se vuoi ti spiego perchè la mia fede mi impone la castità fino al matrimonio o come faccio a... - Lo fermo perchè sta di nuovo per parlare di fede e non posso sentirlo. Cioè io non ho problemi con Dio ma non sto a parlarne ogni secondo!   
\- Ok ti credo! Nessuno direbbe che era vergine a 23 anni! - Ride di gusto fino alle lacrime e mi perdo nella sua risata.   
\- La terza domanda è del tipo 'hai mai fatto'. - Lui annuisce e così attacco. Se mi ha appena detto che fino a 23 anni non ha mai fatto sesso con una donna significa anche che non ne ha avuto tutta quella gran voglia, non solo perchè era tanto credente. Quando sei arrapato ed hai la ragazza da tre anni che tu credo in Dio o no, lo fai! Se lui non l'ha fatto è perchè non aveva quegli istinti e la logica vuole che ne avesse altri!   
\- Hai mai avuto esperienze omosessuali? - Bene Cris, hai attaccato di brutto come tuo solito. Prima usi strategie fine e poi vai come un cinghiale!   
Mi fissa trattenendo il fiato e sbattendo gli occhi. Oh povero, che gli ho combinato?   
\- Riky? - Chiamo piano e preoccupato.   
Si riscuote e rosso come un pomodoro mi fissa. L'ho messo in crisi. Significa che qualcosa c'è altrimenti avrebbe negato come un pudico quale sembra!   
\- Non proprio! - Spalanco la bocca come un'idiota!   
Se non mi trattengo mi brucio tutto subito. Controllo, Cris!   
Bene.   
\- Spiegati meglio. - mi appoggio coi gomiti sul tavolino per avvicinarmi e far sì che sia più vicino a me. Ci guardiamo e si crea subito intimità.   
Abbassa lo sguardo e si fissa le mani che si contorce. Ma che carino.   
\- C'è stato un rapporto molto stretto con un mio compagno di squadra che però non si è mai sviluppato in altro modo. Tranne una volta che stavamo per... - Si vergogna anche a dirlo. Io annuisco cercando di metterlo a suo agio senza fare facce strane, anche se vorrei ribaltarlo sul tavolo e farmelo. - Ho capito di cosa si trattava ma non ho mai voluto fare niente poi, non ho affrontato la cosa e lui non mi ha obbligato. Insomma, non ho avuto altre cose omosessuali... - Bene Cris. Ora è il momento di approfondire l'argomento.   
\- Ma se ti capitasse di nuovo una situazione simile con un ragazzo? Tipo di essere in intimità con uno che ci prova con te, tu ti trovi bene con lui e magari dentro di te senti che ti piacerebbe... - Gli sto chiedendo con abilità se è gay o se comunque potrebbe diventarlo. Sarò un genio!   
Trattiene il fiato mentre immagina e forse ha capito che parlo di noi. È imbarazzato e non sa cosa dire a questo punto.   
\- Io... no... cioè non so... penso dovrei trovarmi nella situazione per sapere... ragionandoci ti dico che la mia fede non me lo permette perchè sono sposato e questa cosa era successa prima che mi sposassi, era diverso. E poi non è che i gay sono proprio super accettati nella mia religione. Cioè capisco che se è natura è natura, ma il fatto che poi non ci ho mai più dovuto pensare perchè non mi sono mai trovato in quella situazione ancora, io non so. Non so darti una risposta. -   
Mi avvicino a lui e gli metto una mano sulla guancia per calmarlo, è in panico quasi. Sorrido rassicurante e poi mi espongo per mostrargli come si fa.   
\- Ascolta, te l'ho chiesto perchè io sono gay e volevo solo capire se tu lo fossi anche se sei sposato, tutto qua. Spesso uno lo è e non lo sa, non se ne rende conto o lo reprime, quindi si sposa. Però visto che hai parlato di questa quasi esperienza... - Sospira, è davvero preso male ma sembra che bruci la mia mano sulla sua pelle. Vorrei poterlo baciare ma siamo in un bar e anche se tranquillo non è il caso.   
\- Ho... ho capito... sei gay? - Torna sulla cosa rendendosene conto ed io sorrido.   
\- Sì... -   
\- Oh... grazie per esserti aperto con me, dirlo non è facile, penso... - E' la creatura più dolce che io abbia mai incontrato.   
E lo desidero tantissimo... e non solo fisicamente...   
\- Non è difficile per me, sono sempre stato io al cento percento in ogni situazione. Non mi sono mai nascosto davanti a niente, per questo a volte mi criticano. La gente non vuole sapere la verità ma solo quello che piace a loro. A loro piace quello che fa la maggior parte della gente e se la maggior parte è etero allora gli piace gli etero, ma non perchè gli piacciono veramente gli etero, solo perchè per lo più gli altri sono etero. È diverso come concetto. Così io che spesso cammino contro corrente perchè semplicemente mi va, vengo guardato male. Ma non mi muovo da qua. - Resta ipnotizzato dalle mie parole, di nuovo, e forse non è una grande idea parlargli così vicino. Forse.   
\- Io... capisco... tu hai ragione sulla società. E non sopporto le discriminazioni, di qualunque tipo. Cioè essere gay non è una colpa ma natura. Bisognerebbe accettarci e basta. Che certe religioni non li accetti è un altro discorso, la cosa ha radici profonde che si rifanno a... -   
\- No ti prego la lezione religiosa no! - Lo fermo subito con un dito sulla bocca, lui sorride e parla lo stesso. Mi bagno un pochino della sua saliva, proprio poco. Vorrei poterglielo infilare dentro.   
\- Volevo solo dire che dipende dalla cultura dell'epoca in cui i vangeli e la bibbia sono stati scritti... per quell'epoca le cose erano così. Gesù tecnicamente ha detto solo che la riproduzione è concessa solo fra uomo e donna e solo loro possono procreare, cosa buona e giusta. Ma non che i gay devono essere messi a morte e sono un errore della natura. La natura la fa Dio e Dio non fa errori. Solo che la gente fatica ad accettare le cose diverse dagli altri. - Bene, posso dire che lo ascolterei per ora. Lo posso dire davvero. Anche se parla di fede e cose simili.   
\- E tu? - sposto il dito dalla bocca all'angolo, siamo vicini l'uno davanti all'altro e sembriamo due fidanzati, me ne rendo conto molto bene!   
\- Io cosa? -   
\- Alla fine pensi di avere questa natura o no? - Stringe le labbra e si piega dispiaciuto di non saper rispondermi.   
\- Non lo so, dovrei trovarmi in una situazione specifica per saperlo. A seconda di cosa proverei... dire così se ho tendenze gay o no è impossibile. Resta che sono sposato e che anche se mi ci trovassi rifiuterei a prescindere perchè sono fedele a mia moglie. -   
Dovrebbe mettermi a posto questo ma il fatto che l'abbia detto per rispondere e non per mettermi a posto mi dà speranza. Secondo me ci starebbe, sta qua a parlare con me in questo modo, non mi venga a dire che non vorrebbe.   
Sposa o non sposa!   
Io e te ci rivediamo dopo e vedremo se non ho ragione io, mio caro!   
\- Andiamo a prepararci che a momenti dobbiamo andare... - Lo riscuoto dal nostro scambio intenso di sguardi, mi ci ero perso nei suoi, così belli e sinceri. Puliti. Puri.   
Penso che se non riuscirò ad averlo mi impegnerò per ottenerlo un giorno. Io devo. Almeno una volta.   
Devo.   
Devo proprio.   
Sarai mio, Ricardo. O stasera o un giorno, ma sarai mio.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' vero che...   
> A dicembre 2007 (potrebbe essere stato anche Gennaio comunque) c'è stata la premiazione del Fifa World Player. I tre podisti erano Kakà, Ronaldo e Messi. Vinse Kakà, non è un segreto. Secondo Ronaldo e terzo Messi. Messi era davvero molto timido ed interagiva con loro poco e niente, i quali invece erano sempre a parlottare e ridere insieme con sguardi molto complici. Il pomeriggio c'è stata la conferenza stampa e la sera la premiazione.   
> E' vero che Kakà è molto credente, è cristiano evangelista. La sua segreteria telefonica benedice chi l'ascolta. Da piccolo è stato vittima di una brutta caduta sul bordo della piscina, ha rischiato di morire ed il dottore disse che solo un miracolo ha potuto salvarlo. Da allora crede ciecamente. Anche Cristiano crede in Dio ma non a quei livelli.   
> Riky si è sposato giovanissimo, a 23 anni, con Carol. Era veramente vergine al matrimonio.


	2. Una perfetta analisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed in un paio d'ore, lui è già suo, solo che ancora non lo sa! Dalla parte di Riky.

CAPITOLO II:   
UNA PERFETTA ANALISI 

[](http://25.media.tumblr.com/0efe38104b7d308fe24a404049956926/tumblr_mkfk6fMpsM1rmdmxco10_1280.png)[](http://25.media.tumblr.com/15124b2b16dfa89304ede1fa3fe3a5a7/tumblr_mkfk6fMpsM1rmdmxco8_1280.jpg)[](http://25.media.tumblr.com/3a8589b98e6b89b1106447ed664c0878/tumblr_mkfk6fMpsM1rmdmxco7_400.jpg)[](http://24.media.tumblr.com/510c9f526deb811db939337639dca971/tumblr_mkfk6fMpsM1rmdmxco3_500.jpg)  
(attenzione allo sguardo di Cris che sorvola la testa bassa di Leo e arriva dritto dritto su Riky!)  
[](http://24.media.tumblr.com/258cdb34186b02af53a5e1621858d47b/tumblr_mkfk6fMpsM1rmdmxco9_1280.jpg)

  
  
“E' strano, lo percepisco all'istante, già dal primo momento in cui lo vedo sento che è strano, c'è qualcosa in lui che non mi quadra ma non riesco a capire se sia una cosa positiva o negativa.   
Però mi scombussola dentro. Sono i suoi sguardi, li sento addosso e sono molto penetranti, mi arrivano nell'anima e mi denudano. Sembra che mi mangi.   
Forse da fuori sembro uno che non si accorge di niente però percepisco, sento, intuisco molto.   
Vado proprio di cuore, io dico, però ognuno lo definisce a modo suo. C'è chi lo chiama sesto senso, spiritualità. Per Carol io sono molto spirituale e questo fa sì che io percepisca certe cose che ad altri sfuggono, sfumature, sottigliezze. Perchè vado oltre l'aspetto, l'esterno, i sensi normali. Vado oltre in generale. Non mi basta che la gente dica male di lui, non ci credo che lui sia così quindi mi pongo come con tutti gli altri e lo scopro da solo com'è, mi faccio un idea io.   
E butto giù i muri ma senza lavorarci molto. Al massimo prego.   
Con Cristiano è stato facile, era come se anche lui volesse essere scoperto. Penso sia stufo di gente che lo critica perchè non nasconde le proprie tendenze o ciò che è o che fa.   
Non è un criminale, non fa cose veramente brutte, forse va contro corrente ed a volte è capriccioso, è una persona stizzosa in campo, questo è vero, ed è parecchio individualista, ma è perchè è giovane e si è ritrovato con un talento unico per fare goal. Lui ha proprio l'istinto, è il suo ruolo. Però continuando a giocare, magari coi compagni giusti, si modellerà e scoprirà la gioia di giocare in gruppo, con una squadra.   
A parte questo egoismo di gioco non so dire che tipo sia umanamente perchè veramente ci ho parlato poco. A volte ci ho leggermente discusso quando io al Milan e lui al Manchester United accusava l'arbitro di fare favoritismi. Ha un po' questa mania in effetti, ma anche questo è perchè è giovane. Esasperato una volta gli ho detto che non tutto il mondo gira intorno a lui o ce l'ha con lui. Anche noi avevamo subito ingiustizie arbitrali... non l'ho convinto però quando a fine partita ci siamo salutati lui aveva il broncio ed io gli ho sorriso.   
Questo penso gli abbia dato una piccola lezione.   
Che poi abbiamo solo due anni di differenza però mi sento vecchio confronto a lui.   
Ecco forse è perchè ama divertirsi e fare la bella vita, da dì sé l'idea del viziato ma non penso lo sia davvero, leggevo che ha umili origini e che era anche povero per un periodo della sua vita. È normale che ora che ha i soldi voglia divertirsi, è giovane. Perchè non ha la ragazza fissa ed esce con gente definita da tutti di cattivo gusto?   
Vorrei capire di che gente si tratta e per che locali va.   
Non ho mai seguito i gossip onestamente, so solo che l'opinione pubblica che hanno di lui non è positiva.   
Quando però lo incontro ha un sorriso radioso e luminoso che io ricambio e parliamo subito, essendo che entrambi usiamo il portoghese ci estraniamo immediatamente dal mondo ed è bello, tutto svanisce facilmente quando finiamo in questo vortice di parole e quando ci riportano alla realtà fatico a capire cosa mi dicono e penso di dare l'idea di uno un po' svampito. Non mi scompongo e con calma chiedo di ripetere. Cris allora mi traduce dall'inglese, con cui mi hanno parlato, al portoghese e mi stupisce, lo parla in modo eccellente... è fluido come fosse la sua lingua madre. Del resto gioca in Inghilterra.   
Ci dicono che ora ci daranno gli auricolari con la traduzione istantanea e che avrà luogo la conferenza stampa.   
L'altro giocatore è Lionel Messi ma è timido e sulle sue, parla poco l'inglese ed essendo argentino va solo di spagnolo.   
È più piccolo di noi.   
Durante la conferenza Cristiano si diverte a tradurmi certe cose prima della voce negli orecchi ed io rido per questo, capita che ci distraiamo quando parlano con Leo e mi sorprende quanto ci possiamo trovare semplicemente bene, è molto spiritoso e genuino, non è uno che si sforza di apparire simpatico, lo è di natura. Ha il dono della battuta in ogni caso ed è una persona leggera o per lo meno con me lo è.   
Non avevo avuto contatti veri e propri degni di questo nome, prima di ora.   
Così siamo qua per la premiazione e si dice che io sarò quello premiato come è successo per il Pallone D'Oro.   
In quella serata io e Cristiano abbiamo avuto pochi contatti, non eravamo nemmeno seduti vicini, non c'era stata la conferenza nel pomeriggio così siamo solo arrivati, abbiamo preso il nostro premio e ci siamo incrociati di sfuggita. Oggi è diverso perchè con il Fifa World Player c'è la conferenza pomeridiana.   
Solo perchè il Milan ha vinto la Champions non significa che sia io, però ammetto che sarebbe fantastico se succedesse.   
Come finisco al bar dell'albergo con lui a parlare in un angolo non lo so, ma non è questo che mi preoccupa visto che mi trovo bene, e non è nemmeno che in qualche modo è riuscito ad isolarmi con lui dal resto del mondo. C'erano persone che ho intravisto che conoscevo eppure lui mi ha completamente rapito in molti sensi.   
Mi ha fatto queste domande personali che non mi stupiscono, è prevedibile, sono le domande che mi fanno tutti quando possono parlare un po' con me come si deve, solo che alcuni hanno la decenza di girare intorno alle parole e farmi capire che è questo che vogliono sapere ed allora le accontento e glielo dico, lui invece è andato dritto al sodo e mi è piaciuto per questo.   
Penso che non abbia avuto vere e proprie nozioni religiose, vorrei sapere anche io qualcosa di lui ma alla fine ho parlato solo di me. Vorrei capire se lo dipingono come dicono, se è vero che non ha cuore, che è egoista e superficiale anche al di fuori della vita, se il fatto che gli piaccia divertirsi è così grave e con cosa si diverte.   
Però mi spiazza con la sua candida dichiarazione sul fatto che è gay e mi chiede se lo sono anche io.   
Ammetto che mi ha preso contro piede e che ci sono rimasto secco, questa decisamente è una domanda che non mi avevano mai fatto specie perchè sono sposato. Però ammiro che me l'abbia chiesto lo stesso e così ho voluto essere sincero.   
Parlare di Andriy è stato strano, non ne avevo parlato con nessuno, non ho nemmeno detto che era lui il mio compagno con cui ho avuto quel qualcosa.   
È stato come togliere una montagna da dentro in profondità.   
È stato liberatorio ammettere che stava per succedere qualcosa a cui non ho mai più pensato perchè ci siamo fermati in tempo. Fermarsi in tempo dopotutto non significa molto. E nemmeno non pensarci.   
Chissà perchè ne ho parlato proprio con lui di una cosa tanto personale e profonda. Uno sconosciuto, alla fin fine. Forse perchè si è aperto ed è gay, potrebbe capirmi almeno in un senso.   
Cristiano è abile coi discorsi e mi porta proprio a questo punto. Al punto in cui dubito.   
E se mi ritrovassi ora in una situazione simile?   
Se ora fossi con un ragazzo che mi stimola per qualche ragione e mi trovassi proiettato verso di lui come quella volta lo sono stato con Andriy?   
Certo con lui c'era un certo rapporto, lui era la mia guida, era tutto per me, se mi avesse detto di saltare da un ponte l'avrei fatto, per questo stavo per lasciare che mi baciasse, è stato lui a non farlo, non io ad oppormi. Non sapevo nemmeno cosa stava succedendo, mi batteva solo il cuore fortissimo come un matto.   
Era una bella sensazione.   
Però poi il trauma del non capire il suo cambiamento repentino... è sempre stato molto chiuso, non mi ha mai detto molto in effetti. Era gentile e rispettoso ma poco incline alla confidenza. Per niente in effetti. Non ho capito molto e lui non mi ha spiegato, ma non è mai successo ancora.   
Così ora che ci ripenso alle esperienze omosessuali come posso non dire che quella volta mi stavo per baciare con Andriy? Non sono scemo, è così.   
Però ora sono sposato e amo Carol, lei è perfetta per me, è come me, la pensa come me su tutto, ha la mia stessa fede ed è molto dolce quindi veramente non esiste niente al mondo che possa farmi avere altre esperienze. Non è una questione di gay o no ma che ho Carol, tutto qua.   
Però il cuore mi è battuto fortissimo prima ripensando a quella volta con Andriy e quando Cris mi ha detto che era gay e voleva capire se lo fossi, mi ha scombussolato molto.   
Era questo che sentivo prima quando l'ho incontrato.   
Che mi avrebbe messo sottosopra. Eppure c'è qualcos'altro. Non so.   
Liquido la cosa con un generico 'non so dovrei trovarmici dentro'. È molto saggio da parte mia, non do sentenze e quindi non lo faccio rimanere male. Se dicessi assolutamente no potrebbe prenderla sul personale e dire 'cos'hai contro i gay?' e sarebbe complicato anche se gli ho spiegato che la natura non ha colpa. Però ho dovuto porre il termine che sono sposato e non andrei con nessuno per quello, non per altro.   
Ripeto, non sono scemo. So a cosa puntava.   
Voleva capire se ci sarei stato nel caso in cui ci avesse provato.   
Sorrido e mi congedo da lui per andare a prepararmi, le nostre camere sono vicine e la serata di gala potrebbe essere lunghissima.   
Ripensare ossessivamente a quanto successo non mi aiuta poi molto perchè continuo a non capire cosa sia successo fra noi di preciso, cioè niente ma... non è che ci provasse con me però tastava il terreno. È bello che si sia sentito libero di aprirsi per dirmi una cosa tanto delicata, ma è strano che l'abbia fatto con me, dopotutto non ci conosciamo moltissimo anche se ammetto che parlare con lui è straordinariamente facile.   
Dio me l'ha messo vicino, oggi, e penso di dover capire perchè o per lo meno non oppormi alla sua presenza o non me l'avrebbe fatto incontrare oggi in questo modo.   
Quando usciamo dalle camere lui è davanti alla mia ad aspettarmi, come se avessimo appuntamento. Ha il telefono in mano, alza lo sguardo e fa un 'oh' d'apprezzamento molto evidente che mi fa arrossire. Forse è perchè so che è gay. Non perchè gay ci deve per forza provare con me, però non posso non considerare la cosa, mi spiace.   
\- Stai benissimo! - Aggiunge come se non fosse sufficiente lo sguardo con cui mi brucia. Sì che mi brucia, mi fa sentire male per un attimo perchè lui è bellissimo e dice che lo sono io.   
Mi piace la cosa, mi inorgoglisce.   
Però è davvero un gran bel ragazzo, la fama su di lui è meritata in fatto estetico. Dal vivo è ancora più bello. Fisico perfetto e si sa ma il viso non è da meno, è proprio... come posso dire?   
Bello!   
L'ho già detto ma lo ripeto, ne sono praticamente ammaliato.   
Forse è perchè è vestito così bene... e tirato a lucido. Anche io lo sono ma mi senti piuttosto semplice.   
\- Anche tu stai molto bene! - Rispondo naturale. Se mi fanno dei complimenti di solito è buona educazione rispondere con altrettanti anche se forse nel caso di due ragazzi non si usa. Però lui è gay e magari gli viene normale e gli fa piacere se ricambio.   
No, Riky, ci stai pensando troppo a questa cosa. Non devo essere così contagiato dall'idea che lo è.   
Sorride contento e si tira la giacca, è felice del complimento.   
\- Davvero sto bene? - Chiede conferma girandosi di lato. - Non mi fa un brutto culo questo completo? Sai di solito preferisco i jeans... - Per quel che ricordo sempre molto stretti in effetti. Arrossisco come un peperone guardandogli automaticamente il didietro. Penso che non tornerò più normale. Ha davvero un bel sedere.   
\- Direi che è perfetto! - Rispondo imbarazzato. Lo sente che lo sono, ride e mi guarda. Ora o cambia discorso e la cosa diventa comunque pesante o fa una battuta.   
\- Anche il tuo culo è splendido! - Ok, questo non so come interpretarlo quindi rido nervoso e ringrazio. Che dovrei fare dopotutto? Sono sempre complimenti, non è maleducato.   
\- Scambiamoci il numero di telefono, magari poi ci perdiamo di vista... - E cosa dovrebbe significare questo?   
Automaticamente però lo faccio, come se avesse senso.   
Ho il numero di Cristiano Ronaldo, la cosa mi sembra strana per qualche motivo però non poi così tanto.   
Non siamo compagni di squadra né c'è la prospettiva di diventarlo un giorno, anche se nella vita non si può mai escludere niente, potrebbe sempre venire al Milan.   
So che al nostro presidente lui piace molto.   
Sicuramente in molte ragazze mi invidierebbero in questo momento. Non so cosa me ne farò, teoricamente non dovrei usarlo però lo faccio contento e lo assecondo.   
Quando mi fa andare avanti mi sento la sua accompagnatrice, come se fossimo fidanzati ed io la donna. È strano, ripeto.   
Eppure con euforia faccio tutto perchè semplicemente mi piace essere il suo accompagnatore. Non so come mai. Mi trovo bene con lui ed ha il dono di farmi imbarazzare e ridere in pochissimi minuti.   
È una serata obiettivamente bella e divertente per le battute continue che mi fa all'orecchio. È bella la sua compagnia, mi piace.   
Per il resto incontriamo e salutiamo di continuo un sacco di gente che conosciamo, molti dei nostri compagni sono convocati e sono arrivati dopo di noi, ad esempio.   
È difficile stabilire un vero e proprio contatto in questo modo, ci perdiamo un po' di vista ad un certo punto, poi c'è la premiazione, come in molti si aspettavano sono io il vincitore ed è un'emozione fantastica perchè anche se me l'aspettavo un po' non osavo pensarlo davvero. È davvero incredibile e sono stordito, euforico ed ubriaco di felicità. Mi rendo poco conto di ciò che succede e che faccio, avviene tutto in fretta e freneticamente. Ringrazio e mi complimento con gli altri concorrenti ed in questo caso Cris e Leo. Il mio sguardo si catalizza sul suo per un istante. Annuisce e ringrazia a sua volta, non è seccato, è quasi più contento che ho vinto io. Non mi distoglie gli occhi di dosso un solo istante, li sento ancora vividi.   
Sorrido radioso.   
È bello, è tutto molto bello e capisco poco di quel che succede dopo, spaesato mi lascio condurre a destra e sinistra e come Cristiano aveva previsto lo perdo di vista.   
Non so più cosa succede ma mi sento realizzato, è davvero un momento d'oro e splendido, non so cosa posso chiedere di più, ho tutto e Dio è stato molto buono con me. Spero che le cose non cambino mai.   
È tutto così bello.   
  
Arrivo in camera e solo quando ci sono, finalmente sono solo, torno a pensare a lui e a dove possa essere finito. Quando mi distraevo mi chiedevo dove fosse lui mentre altri mi chiedevano dove fosse mia moglie, non è potuta venire, è incinta e abbiamo preferito evitarle un viaggio che poteva essere scomodo.   
Riesco solo a sedermi sul letto che il cellulare suona dopo che non ha fatto altro per tutta la sera, penso dovrò spegnerlo. Prima di farlo vedo chi è.   
È un messaggio.   
'Se mi apri sono fuori dalla tua camera.'   
E perchè non bussa?   
Prima di pensarci mi alzo e apro, mi chiede sorridente se può entrare ed io gli dico di sì, poi vedo la bottiglia di champagne ed i due calici. Ok Ricardo. Quanto reggi l'alcool?   
Per niente!   
Come te la cavi a rifiutare?   
Malissimo, non ne sei capace.   
E dunque che soluzione c'è?   
Niente, che soluzione?   
Glielo dico che non so come si beve e non è il caso e basta.   
Illuso.   
Il suo sguardo è felice e brillante e la cosa puzza, puzza molto.   
C'è qualcosa che non mi quadra proprio...   
Di nuovo quella sensazione di oggi. C'è qualcosa di strano che dovrei considerare ma che proprio non mi viene. Penso che lo sto per scoprire.   
E' molto felice ed euforico, come se avesse vinto lui, io ancora sono spaesato e capisco poco e niente perchè anche se ero preparato evidentemente non lo sono abbastanza.

 

Cristiano va al comodino e appoggia i bicchieri, mi domando perchè non li appoggi sul tavolino ma non ho tempo di chiederglielo perché mi abbraccia facendomi le congratulazioni. E' davvero contento per me.

\- Te lo meriti assolutamente! Sono contentissimo per te ed ora posso finalmente dirtelo visto che sei sparito subito! - Arrossisco e non so se essere più imbarazzato per l'abbraccio vigoroso, per le sue parole o per il premio. 

\- Anche tu lo meritavi... - Dico impacciato ricambiando con le mani sulla sua schiena ma con meno calore.

Ci sciogliamo e mi trascina al comodino accanto al letto matrimoniale, apre lo champagne che sicuramente è buonissimo anche se io non ne ho bevuti quasi mai e me ne porge un bicchiere. E' così contento che mi spiace rifiutare. Lo guardo dubbioso.

\- Ma io non sono abituato a bere... - Cristiano ride ed ha una risata che è un misto fra lo sgraziato e l'erotico. Dove lo trovo erotico? Getta la testa indietro e ride con la bocca spalancata! Sono i fumi dell'alcool...

\- Dai siamo in camera e siamo solo io e te, anche se ti ubriachi non succede niente, nessuno ti vede! - Questo è vero, meglio da solo in privato che davanti ad altre persone... 

Prendo il bicchiere e facciamo il brindisi.

\- A te che sei una persona speciale. Prima di conoscerti bene mi incuriosivi molto ed ora so perchè. Sei una rarità e sei fantastico. Bello, umile, onesto, laborioso, di talento, simpatico, con un buon carattere... hai tutto e sei autentico! Spero che diventeremo amici! - Tintinno e sorrido imbarazzatissimo, arrossisco e bevo un goccio che mi fa subito bollire la testa.

\- Ma noi siamo già amici! - Dico per essere carino ed educato ma è vero, insomma... siamo amici no? 

Gli fa piacere saperlo e con uno sguardo furbo ribatte:

\- Allora punterò a qualcosa di più! - Sgrano gli occhi disorientato.

\- Qualcosa di più? - 

\- Io di natura devo sempre puntare ad ottenere qualcosa di più di ciò che ho già, mi piacciono le sfide... - 

E poi questa mi esce da sola, assolutamente da sola o non oserei mai dirla.

\- Sono una sfida allora? - Ma forse è il secondo goccio che ho mandato giù a parlare... cavolo, non reggo proprio l'alcool... sono messo male... Dio vedi di me perchè io ormai sto andando!"   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' vero che... 
> 
> La premiazione del Pallone D'Oro avviene prima del Fifa World Player, lì Kakà aveva già vinto il suo primo premio importante. Per quel che ne so e ricordo, nel Pallone D'Oro, all'epoca, non c'era la conferenza stampa pomeridiana, si arrivava direttamente al gala, ci si sedeva per conto proprio e si ritirava il premio se c'era. Nel FWP funzionava come ho descritto, conferenza pomeridiana e premiazione serale. Nel 2010 le due serate sono state incorporate l'una all'altra, quindi usano lo stesso sistema del FWP ed il premio è il pallone d'oro.   
> E' vero che Riky non regge niente l'alcool e beve pochissimo e di rado. Cris solitamente non beve perchè nel 2005 suo padre è morto per alcolismo, di conseguenza sta molto attento. Si limita a qualche bicchiere nelle occasioni. Non è una cosa che pubblicizza ed in pochi lo sanno e tutti pensano che sia uno che ama bere e divertirsi alle feste. A lui non importa mettere in chiaro le cose, anzi.   
> Carol, la moglie di Riky, era incinta, Luca è nato a Giugno 2008 mentre qua siamo Dicembre 07 o Gennaio 08.


	3. Ubriaco e sedotto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris e la sua abilità nel manovrare il dolce Riky per farlo bere!

CAPITOLO III   
UBRIACO E SEDOTTO 

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/rm/oltre/%0Ahttp://img546.imageshack.us/img546/5803/crisq.jpg) [](http://img854.imageshack.us/img854/7213/cris25q.jpg) [](http://img607.imageshack.us/img607/1863/cris234.jpg) [](http://static.gaywave.it/gaywave/fotogallery/625X0/34381/cristiano-ronaldo-in-vacanza-con-amici.jpg)

  
“La cosa si fa subito interessante ma non avevo dubbi che questo potesse aiutarmi... un buon champagne è ciò che ci serve per scioglierci anche se io non ne ho bisogno perchè sono già sciolto ed ho come sempre le idee chiare. Mi è bastato bagnare le labbra tutte le volte che lui invece beveva davvero.   
Alla sua domanda resto un attimo in silenzio, l'osservo pieno di malizia e bevo un sorso, quindi mi slaccio il bottone della camicia e lui avvampa senza apparente motivo. Non è che faccio molto.   
\- Dipende da che punto di vista... - Vediamo di confonderlo un po'.   
Questo piccolo pulcino innocente, che è anche più grande di me di due anni, va svezzato e ho tutta l'intenzione di divertirmi!   
\- Bè ecco... non so... il tuo... - Non sa nemmeno cosa sta dicendo, lo dice giusto per parlare. Io ridacchio appena mentre mantengo un perfetto controllo di me. Metto giù il bicchiere e mi tolgo la giacca, mi apro i polsini della camicia e mi siedo su una sedia.   
La camera è una suite, sapevano avrebbe vinto lui e gli hanno riservato quella migliore. La mia cambia comunque di poco.   
È grande, spaziosa, con un letto matrimoniale spaziale e lenzuola pregiate azzurro chiaro.   
Ha un tavolino basso fra due poltroncine assolutamente comode, un armadio, il frigo bar, un terrazzo con balcone sulla vista migliore della città e sicuramente un bagno con la vasca più comoda che esista. Poi mi viene un'idea delle mie.   
\- Nel tuo bagno ci sarà anche la cabina doccia... - Come se fosse una cosa che c'entra.   
Riky mi fissa cercando di capire cosa intendo ed in breve si dimentica cosa mi aveva chiesto, ci tornerò dopo.   
Prendo il bicchiere che continuo a fingere di sorseggiare perchè non bevo mai, in realtà. Se non qualche sorso ogni tanto. Prferisco sempre far finta di bere. Che gli altri lo pensino così mi lasciano in pace. Invece vado al bagno davanti ai suoi occhi allibiti.   
\- Sì c'è la vasca comoda per due ed anche la cabina doccia sempre per due. Pensavano ci venissi in dolce compagnia... -   
Riky avvampa mentre si affaccia, penso non tornerà più del suo colore naturale.   
Io sorrido vittorioso delle condizioni in cui lo getto, sono un bastardo ma godo così, che ci posso fare!   
\- Carol è in Brasile per delle visite importanti. Ormai sta là dai suoi per la gravidanza. - E' una doccia fredda.   
Lei è incinta.   
Non so perchè la cosa mi debba disturbare tanto in effetti, non è che ha senso perchè dopotutto non sono cose che mi hanno mai fermato, sono andato con ogni genere di persona e di queste poche erano libere.   
\- Allora stai per diventare padre... - Mi avvicino, tengo ancora il calice in mano. Ha diminuito il bere e non va bene. Faccio finta ancora di bere per primo davanti ai suoi occhi e non li tolgo dai suoi, questo lo spinge automaticamente ad imitarmi, è un giochetto facile che ho imparato per far fare ciò che voglio a chi ho davanti.   
Se lo faccio fissando lo sguardo, l'altro imita senza rendersene conto.   
Non mi delude infatti.   
\- Sì sto per diventare padre. Ma è presto ancora, solo che sono più tranquillo se è seguita costantemente e poi voglio che partorisca là... - Non mi interessa un cazzo delle sue fisse matrimoniali ed infatti cambio discorso, lo sfioro tornando in camera e lui sta un attimo lì sulla soglia della porta a fissarmi ebete. Mi siedo sulla poltrona e accavallo le gambe, appoggio il bicchiere sul tavolino basso accanto alla bottiglia che ho stappato e attendo che mi raggiunga.   
Quando lo fa possiamo guardarci ed è il momento di tornare all'attacco a modo mio.   
Le poltrone sono rivolte per tre quarti l'una verso l'altra, quindi siamo vicini e ci possiamo guardare.   
\- Prima ti ho fatto molte domande, vuoi ricambiare? - Lo dico come se fosse una proposta indecente, infatti mi guarda un po' stranito, tossicchia e si fa coraggio bevendo ancora. Sorrido fra me e me, perfetto, se beve ancora un po' sarà tutto facile!   
\- Bè ma io non sono una persona molto curiosa, lascio che la gente si apra da sola, aspetto di conoscerla piano piano, non sono uno che si informa. Non leggo nemmeno i giornali, guarda... solo quelli sportivi eventualmente! - Non stento a crederlo.   
Mi slaccio un altro bottone della camicia, il petto comincia a vedersi, ovviamente sono completamente liscio. Per noi sportivi è normale ed è quasi una regola ma ovviamente non tutti si radono. A me danno fastidio i peli.   
Chissà se lui si rade...   
Riky torna ad imitarmi in trance, si apre il primo bottone della camicia ma non si ricorda di avere ancora la cravatta così ridendo me ne occupo io. Apro le gambe e mi metto in punta sulla poltrona, mi avvicino il necessario e allungo le mani, prendo la famosa cravatta e lo tiro verso di me. Riky per la sorpresa si rovescia un po' di champagne nella giacca così ridendo divertito e seducente gli prendo il bicchiere e glielo poso.   
\- Sei un piccolo disastro! - Lui ride imbarazzato. - Toglitela... - Infilo prepotente le mani sotto le braccia e gli faccio cadere la giacca dalle spalle, porta il busto in avanti per eseguire l'ordine che ormai è obbligo visto i miei modi. Si fa spogliare mite, si limita a togliere le maniche e lascia che gli tolga l'indumento da dietro. Quando ho finito lui resta proteso verso di me così approfitto per allentargli la cravatta. È qua che mormoro piano e suadente:   
\- Devi togliere questa prima di aprirti la camicia... - è così dolcemente impacciato che mi fa tenerezza. Un po' è perchè non è abituato a fare queste cose in generale, un po' è perchè l'alcool gli dà già alla testa.   
Tiro il lembo aperto e gliela tolgo, poi me la tengo addosso come se fosse mia e gli apro il famoso bottone.   
Ha la bocca semi aperta e mi fissa inebetito, forse cerca di capire che diavolo stia succedendo.   
Gli restituisco soddisfatto il calice e lui è qua, con le prime inibizioni che saltano e la sua natura che esce, me lo chiede a bruciapelo. Non oserebbe mai in condizioni normali.   
\- Parlami della tua natura omosessuale... - Articola perfettamente le parole ed usa termini per niente offensivi anzi. È ammirevole. Resta pur sempre Riky.   
Sapevo che me lo avrebbe chiesto, fondamentalmente è curioso di questo lato della medaglia perchè sa in cuor suo di essere come me.   
\- Diciamo che se mi capita di fare sesso con una donna non la mando via, ma non è come con i ragazzi. Do il meglio di me con loro e poi mi piace di più. Però se c'è la donna giusta riesco a fare tutto il lavoro completo! - Mi accomodo e torno ad accavallare le gambe, penso di essere anche piuttosto femminile oltre che elegante, mi guarda mentre torno a sorseggiare il mio champagne, così lui ammaliato da un po' tutto fa altrettanto. Non si rende conto della maggior parte delle cose ormai. Ovvero che il mio bicchiere scende di pochissimo.   
Comunque arrossisce anche se sta sulla via dell'ubriachezza.   
\- Allora sei bisessuale ma con tendenze all'omosessualità... - Cerca di capire però non è veramente questo ciò che vuole sapere ed io so di cosa si tratta. Verso ancora da bere e lui ormai non ha la lucidità di rifiutare.   
Mi tiro fuori la camicia dai pantaloni e slaccio ancora qualche bottone ma non apro del tutto, lui resta catalizzato da quei bottoni che restano e che impediscono del tutto la visuale. Ne sei attratto, eh?   
Ora sei qua e stiamo parlando di ciò che ti ossessiona ed è una cosa che non avevi mai considerato, ti sei sempre sforzato di ignorare ma la natura è natura e prima o poi chiama.   
\- Ho provato anche qualche trans per curiosità... - Ora lo provoco un po'. È vero che l'ho fatto comunque...   
Sgrana gli occhi come se avessi detto una bestialità, poi avvampa al mio sorrisino provocante.   
\- E' una scopata come le altre... - Comincio a parlare volgare, la cosa lo accenderà di sicuro.   
Inghiotte a vuoto, vorrebbe chiedere altri dettagli ma non osa. Eppure non è questo ciò che vuole sapere.   
Beve per farsi coraggio. Bene, piccolo, sei perfetto.   
Gioco col bordo del calice col labbro inferiore e con la lingua, nel mentre non gli stacco gli occhi di dosso e lui è maledettamente a disagio ma è incapace di smettere.   
È come un'anima in pena.   
\- Io, sai, non seguo le notizie però alcune su di te arrivano anche se non mi interessano. Io a certe non ci credo... - Avvampa.   
\- Se è per i locali gay e le vacanze con soli amici uomini sono cose vere, ci sono anche foto a documentare... - Sospira e si cambia di posizione accavallando a sua volta le gambe, infila una mano fra le cosce che stringe e penso di capire perchè. Sorseggia ancora.   
\- No... sai, a volte dicono che tu fai … - Oddio, non osa dirlo. Ho capito cosa intende ma io voglio che lo dica!   
Sorrido incoraggiante ed infilo un dito nel bicchiere, intingo dallo champagne e metto l'indice in bocca come fosse una cosa normale. Continuo a fissarlo in attesa e me lo succhio.   
Riky è in forte pena ed ormai mi fissa la bocca ed il dito incapace di togliere lo sguardo, stringe sempre più le gambe.   
\- Sì insomma... sei stato visto andare in albergo con quel tuo compagno gay dichiarato ed altre due ragazze... se non erano più... poi le notizie viaggiano sempre... sono bugie, immagino... - ha fatto fatica a dirlo ed è riuscito a non usare il termine clou!   
Non rido perchè lo mortificherei e si chiuderebbe, resto serio e mi tolgo il dito per rispondere. Parlo sempre piano e suadente, penetrante, lento.   
\- Intendi orge? - Non ho problemi a dire tutto quel che ho fatto. Sono notizie vere che hanno girato il mondo e non mi sono mai nascosto, faccio quello che mi pare. Finchè non uccido nessuno e non sono un criminale non mi nascondo. Sono un bravo calciatore, mi merito il mio posto in squadra, per il resto sono affari miei!   
Posso scoparmi chi voglio.   
Avvampa di nuovo, cioè più di prima, così rispondo continuando a giocare col bicchiere. È sempre così, anche alle feste bevo un po' però mi limito perchè mio padre mi ha dato una bella lezione quando è morto per problemi di alcolismo. Diciamo che reggo bene perchè bevo poco anche se faccio molti festini. So divertirmi anche senza certi aiuti.   
Odio chi si rovina in tal senso, è una cosa che mi manda in bestia.   
\- Erano due trans ed erano le migliori che io abbia mai visto perchè davvero non sembravano uomini! - Cerco di non usare un linguaggio eccessivamente sconvolgente visto che già quel che dico lo è!   
Boccheggia, non sa che dire a questo punto.   
Che tenero che è!   
La mano gli trema e sta per rovesciarsi ancora il calice, così glielo tolgo di mano e torno a porgermi verso di lui. Resto così proteso, metto giù anche il mio bicchiere e senza toccarlo lo sfioro con le gambe e le mani.   
\- Se vado con un amico dichiaratamente gay possono mai essere due donne quelle? È logico... -   
Non annuisce, è rigido come una corda ed allora gli metto la mano sul ginocchio. Sussulta ma non mi respinge perchè è esattamente questo che vuole. Resta ingarbugliato su sé stesso.   
\- Fare orge con amici è normale così come il sesso fra compagni di squadra. Non dico che siano tutti gay, questo no, però succede perchè si è abituati a condividere tutto e capita di finire per condividere anche il sesso. Vuoi sapere com'è quando faccio queste cose? - Sono molto allusivo ora, continuo a carezzargli il ginocchio e lui respira profondamente ma non si muove. Alterna momenti in cui mi guarda la mano ad altri in cui guarda il mio viso. Parlo ammaliante, lo sto facendo lentamente mio. Certo che è complice l'alcool ma per una prima volta può andare bene...   
Suda.   
\- Com'è? - Riesce a chiedere, la voce leggermente impastata. Che tenero.   
\- Bè... coi trans è interessante. Hanno il seno ed il cazzo. Quelli con cui sono andato io erano così. - stringe le gambe al termine cazzo e lo sapevo. - piccolo, apriti la camicia, sei così sudato... - Disorientato su una cosa che non c'entra niente, mi lascia fare. Gli slaccio la camicia molto piano, con calma, e continuo a guardare i suoi bellissimi occhi grandi e neri. È spaventato ma al tempo stesso eccitato, vorrebbe provare quello che quel giorno è rimasto sospeso. Ormai i sensi sono annebbiati, è disinibito e guarda solo ciò che è davvero. È gay il mio piccolo Riky e presto farà i conti con questa verità.   
Mentre gli apro la camicia continuo a parlare ammaliante.   
\- La prima volta è effettivamente traumatico andare con un uomo, però dopo un po' non tieni più gli ormoni. All'inizio vai con uno esperto e lasci fare tutto a lui, poi prendi coraggio perchè ti piace e poi il gioco è fatto. Fai di tutto e più ne fai più ne faresti. -   
La camicia è aperta del tutto, sotto non ha niente e lo ringrazio. Il suo petto è liscio e gli scosto l'indumento per vedere i capezzoli che sfioro casualmente. Si lascia fare perchè penso capisca poco di ciò che sta succedendo.   
Allora gli apro a forza le gambe.   
\- Ma la prima volta come sei riuscito a trovare il coraggio di provare? E poi quando l'hai fatto come sei riuscito ad accettare e capire cosa ti succedeva? Quando sei arrivato al punto di dire 'ok io devo provare'? Come ti sei capito? - Mi riempie di domande mentre gli sciolgo le gambe e gli prendo le mani, gliele tolgo da sopra e gioco con la cintura dei suoi pantaloni. Non mi impegno per aprirgliela seriamente, lui continua a sudare, è davvero ubriaco credo ma è ancora in grado di accontentarmi. Non usciremo di qua se non l'avrò avuto!   
\- Era diventato il mio pensiero fisso. Giocando a calcio vedevo un sacco di ragazzi nudi, li fissavo proprio, non riuscivo a non farlo, così i porno che guardavo hanno cominciato ad essere sempre più gay. Quando mi facevo le seghe guardando i ragazzi che si facevano c'è stata poca scelta.   
Mi ha dato la spinta finale incontrare altri gay in squadra. Quando sono passato al professionismo ce n'erano molti e così alcuni mi hanno dato il via. La mia curiosità è sempre stata molto spiccata, ho sempre avuto quella di provare tutto a prescindere, infatti sono andato anche con donne se è per questo però è sempre stato faticoso. Non mi sono mai precluso nulla. Per me il sesso a volte è una malattia, ne voglio sempre di più e sempre in più modi, non mi basta mai e più è normale e più mi annoia... - Si strofina le labbra, sta proprio male, vorrebbe osare tante di quelle cose che non riesce ma siccome sembra davvero provato e vedo chiaramente reazioni nelle sue parti basse, decido di dargli una specie di tregua prima dell'affondo finale.   
\- Ti va una doccia? Mi sembra ti serva... io ne vorrei fare una... - Non capisce proprio cosa ci sia di male, a calcio ne facciamo di continuo coi compagni, no?   
Alza le spalle ed accoglie la proposta come una specie di salvezza. Sicuramente è una cosa che lo aiuta, ne è certo, glielo leggo nello sguardo che si accende speranzoso di riprendersi.   
Tu stasera da sobrio o da ubriaco sarai mio.   
Mi alzo e lo tiro su, una volta in piedi scivolo con le mani sulla sua pelle, è ovvio che lo sto seducendo mentre gli faccio cadere la camicia sui polsi dove si ferma. Alza le mani senza capire dove sia l'intoppo e ridendo divertito gli apro i polsini.   
Solo lui non capisce che ci sto provando spudoratamente o forse è troppo ubriaco per capirlo.   
Quando è a torso nudo si accorge che ho ancora la camicia allacciata per quei due fastidiosi bottoni rimasti, se ne ricorda e me li apre come fosse normale farlo.   
Vittorioso lascio che mi sfili la camicia come ho fatto io con lui. La seduzione per ipnotismo funziona sempre.   
Lo prendo per mano e lo conduco al bagno, apro l'acqua calda e torno a lui, è perso e barcolla così lo appoggio sicuro alla parete di piastrelle, lui si lascia fare, gli apro finalmente i pantaloni che scivolano subito alle caviglie, le scarpe se le era tolto e presto calpesta l'indumento come se non esistesse. Guardo i suoi boxer non eccessivamente stretti ma nemmeno larghi. Sono della consistenza giusta, infilo le dita dentro l'elastico e davvero è confuso, sente che qualcosa non va o meglio che c'è qualcosa di strano in tutto questo, però lo vuole profondamente. Lui sperava che io ci provassi e vuole che faccia ogni cosa per capire se i suoi dubbi mai osati sono fondati.   
Sì, mio caro. Sei gay, fidati!   
Forse più gay di me in quanto io non sono per niente sensibile e sentimentale, tu invece lo sei.   
Mi abbasso piegandomi sulle gambe che allargo come una porno star, mi porto dietro i suoi boxer e lui mi lascia fare. Se si piega è finita, quindi sta immobile e mite assorbe tutto.   
Mi alzo soffiandogli sulla pelle sensibile ma di proposito non gli tocco il suo cazzo. Se l'aspettava. Ci sperava.   
Sorrido e mi separo. Sono maledettamente erotico, sto facendo di tutto per esserlo ma so che mi basta desiderarlo per diventarlo ed ora lo desidero come non mai.   
Mi apro i pantaloni e roteo appena il bacino, quel tanto che basta per ubriacarlo ancora e fargli leccare ancora le labbra.   
Mi giro di schiena e faccio cadere giù i pantaloni sensualmente, li abbandono in parte e gioco coi boxer un po'. I miei sono neri ed attillati, molto piccoli. So di avere un corpo fantastico, ci dedico molto tempo per renderlo tale, mi piace farmi vedere, mi piace piacere e mi piace essere al meglio della mia forma.   
Fingo di abbassarli e li lascio al limite estremo, giro la testa per metà e vedo che mi fissa il mio splendido culo.   
Sei mio, bello. Non hai più scampo. Quando si lecca ancora le labbra ne ho la matematica certezza. Non sarai più come prima quando uscirai di qua.” 


	4. Degli strani effetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semplicemente, non lo nascondi per sempre.

CAPITOLO IV:   
DEGLI STRANI EFFETTI   
  
“Non so cosa aspetti a togliersi quei boxer indecenti ma spero si sbrighi perchè qua a momenti finisco a terra. Ho la sensazione di scivolare di continuo eppure non raggiungo mai il pavimento.   
Gli occhi sono completamente catalizzati dal suo fondoschiena ed è la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto, devo vederlo nudo, ne ho il bisogno fisico. Non oso toccarmi ma ho sete. Una sete diversa. Ho proprio l'istinto e la voglia di farlo, deve, non può fermarsi.   
Non so se prima lui intendesse questo. Ti viene l'ossessione e finchè non lo fai non sei in pace.   
Non so cosa io aspettassi fino ad ora visto che ho ancora i sogni sui nudi di Andry, però ora sono qua ed ogni domanda si annulla quando finalmente lo fa. Stavo per farlo io.   
Se li abbassa e si piega a novanta per farlo. Mi dà una visione alquanto perfetta di ciò che mi potrebbe spettare e mi copro imbarazzato la bocca per il pensiero che ho avuto.   
Volevo entrare.   
Per un momento lo volevo prendere e farlo mio... oh mio Dio, cosa sto facendo?   
C'è un momento di panico, lo ammetto.   
Non sono in me, è qua che lo realizzo ma quando si volta tutto torna ad annullarsi.   
Ha fatto un gioco strano con me e mi ha ubriacato in più di un modo, ora mi ha nelle sue mani e non intendo smettere finchè non l'avrò toccato.   
Mi serve.   
Io devo.   
Devo toccarlo.   
Per capire come sono una volta per tutte, perchè non è vero che puoi ignorare il dubbio e se lo sei il dubbio ce l'hai da un po' sempre... non c'è un momento preciso però arrivano delle persone a renderti consapevole.   
Io ho avuto Andry che però si è fermato in tempo, poi mi sono spaventato ed ho cercato disperatamente la pace nella fede e nell'amore più perfetto mai esistito, Carol.   
Ora sono qua stimolato in mille modi da lui a chiedermi se quella volta aveva senso oppure no. E se tutte le volte che mi perdo a guardare i corpi dei miei amici e le volte che penso che hanno un bel pene sia normale.   
No, forse non lo è.   
Cris ha un bel pene.   
Oh Dio, ma cosa penso?   
Però mi prende per mano e mi porta con sé sotto la doccia, il getto dell'acqua ci ricopre e subito perdo il resto della cognizione che mi rimane.   
Da qua è come sognare, quindi non sono proprio coscientissimo di lui che mi bacia. Le sue labbra sono morbide e bagnate ma penso sia per la doccia. Apre subito la bocca e mi cerca la lingua, io lo assecondo quasi che non aspettassi altro. Sto cercando di capire cosa succeda quassù che le sue mani mi tengono per le braccia e scendono sul busto, sui fianchi, mi spinge sulle piastrelle, l'acqua scivola su di noi e ci avvolge confondendomi ancora di più.   
Ed il suo bacino è contro il mio, si strofina su di me, i nostri peni sono proprio a contatto diretto, lui si muove in modo che lo siano sempre più, mi accarezza con quello, ci gira intorno, ci gioca in tanti modi senza usare le mani che restano solo sui miei fianchi, mi muove, mi gestisce a piacimento e non capisco cosa succeda in bocca perchè sto delirando con il solo contatto diretto delle erezioni. Continua ed io lo sento nel mio caos, la pelle sensibile dà subito un piacere intenso, è il suo che sto toccando col mio ed è la cosa che più desideravo.   
Mantengo la bocca aperta e lui fa con la mia lingua ciò che vuole, penso me la stia succhiando. Io devo toccarlo. È proprio una frenesia matta, il cuore impazzisce, il sangue corre più di me e mille scosse elettriche mi attraversano. Se non lo tocco sono finito.   
Non ho mai desiderato tanto qualcosa come ora.   
Toccarlo.   
Timidamente mi faccio coraggio e infilo la mano fra di noi, lui capisce e me la prende indirizzandomela sul suo inguine, me la lascia proprio dove si sta eccitando e finisce a succhiarmi l'orecchio. È un'altra cosa che registro come piacevole da approfondire, ma ora tutto finisce nel mio palmo che stringe il suo membro eretto.   
Non faccio molto, sto fermo mentre glielo tengo così torna a prendermi il polso e me lo muove, poi mi stringe le dita e mi mostra come si fa.   
Si stringe e si va su e giù su tutta l'asta. Sospira contro la mia pelle, si fa sempre più duro, gli piace. Ma io so che è piacevole e so che è bello quando col pollice si tocca la punta perchè è una cosa che mi piace fare.   
Non è che non me lo sia mai toccato da solo...   
Prendo la piccola iniziativa e così lo sento eccitarsi sempre di più.   
\- Mmm... ne avevi di voglia, eh? - Mormora al mio orecchio, ha una voce roca e mi penetra in qualche modo. L'acqua continua a coprirci e a togliermi il senso di ciò che sono, faccio ciò che desidero e basta. Quando sta per raggiungere il capolinea perchè penso che più duro non possa essere, mi apre la mano e unisce il mio al suo. Li strofina insieme sotto le nostre mani che richiudiamo su entrambi e si muove contro di me come prima, spinge e dà colpi di diverso tipo, a volte rotea e questa cosa... oh mio Dio questa cosa è fantastica.   
La mano sua e la mia insieme ed i nostri membri così rigidi ed eccitati ed io non ce la faccio, se mi dice qualcosa io questa volta vengo davvero. Mi sento sempre più caldo e frenetico, sento proprio che tutto sta salendo in più di un senso fuori dal mio controllo e succede. Succede quando me lo dice.   
-Ti piace il cazzo alla fine. Eh? - Non poteva evitarlo, no...   
Comunque l'ondata è bruciante, mi inonda il cervello, mi spengo del tutto e mi ritrovo con la testa premuta all'indietro e l'acqua che lava la mia faccia.   
Ansimo contro il muro, lui è contro di me, mi sorregge e sta fermo.   
Qualcosa scivola sulle nostre gambe ed ho paura di intuire cosa sia.   
Abbasso lo sguardo e lo vedo.   
Il nostro seme va via insieme all'acqua della doccia e avvampo vergognandomi come non mai, sfinito. Mi aggrappo alle sue spalle e nascondo il viso contro il suo collo.   
Cosa ho fatto?   
Ora davvero non capisco... come ho potuto?   
Ho davvero fatto tutto questo?   
Mio Dio l'ho fatto?   
Da qui in poi mi sembra come di scivolare sempre più, non capisco se ci sia una fine e se sia una cosa fisica o solo mentale, forse entrambe e forse quando tutto svanisce non sono più bagnato sotto la doccia ma sono umido e steso su un letto morbido, con le lenzuola lisce che mi ricoprono ed un corpo altrettanto liscio e morbido ma muscoloso contro.   
Che bella questa sensazione.   
Il suo corpo è così forte e piacevole, vorrei tanto accarezzarlo, i suoi muscoli sono da uomo e sono sicuri, vigorosi, mi dà proprio la sensazione di forza ed è una sensazione che mi piace.   
Sodo. Duro. Maschio.   
Mi addormento beato, davvero beato ed ora come ora niente importa. Niente.   
Forse domani mattina mi sveglierò e me ne pentirò o forse non ricorderò niente, però ora è tutto perfetto.   
Ero solo gay, niente di cui preoccuparsi.   
  
  
E' un dolore battente che mi sveglia, il cranio scoppia. Esattamente questo. E poi il bisogno di fare la pipì.   
Cerco di resistere, sento che se apro gli occhi me ne pento e poi fondamentalmente ho voglia di dormire ancora, sento le palpebre pesantissime ma non so proprio che pensare.   
Cerco di prendere coscienza di me mentre i miei ricordi si fermano a ieri sera, dopo il primo sorso di champagne. Penso di essermi addormentato poco dopo, mi spiace per Cris, ci sarà rimasto male ma io gli avevo detto che non sono abituato a bere.   
Muovo le mani cercando il mio stesso viso ma mi imbatto in qualcosa.   
Ho le braccia intorno a qualcosa di caldo e vivo.   
Corrugo la fronte, il sonno lentamente svanisce mentre cerco di capire di cosa si tratta. La mano esplora, è un torace, dunque la fronte ed il viso poggiano contro una schiena. Trovo dei capezzoli, scendo, l'addome è molto scolpito.   
Ok, è Cristiano.   
OH MIO DIO E' CRISTIANO! COSA CI FACCIO ABBRACCIATO A LUI?   
Calma Riky, intanto apri gli occhi e guardati. In realtà può essere che sono crollato subito quindi mi ha messo a dormire ed è rimasto qua, dormendo a me piace abbracciare qualcosa quindi se non è un cuscino abbraccio chi ho accanto.   
Si vede che dorme in boxer. Mi sento senza la maglia anche io, mi avrà tolto la camicia per gentilezza. Forse anche i pantaloni allora. Che carino, non era tenuto a farmi da baby sitter.   
Non è che lo faccio veramente apposta ma la mano, scendendo, non incontra l'elastico dei suoi boxer come pensavo ma... bè... penso sia il suo pene!   
Spalanco davvero gli occhi iniettati di sangue che mi sgridano sentitamente, tiro indietro la testa, cerco di alzarla e nella penombra della camera, il sole entra dalle finestre semi chiuse, lo vedo.   
Cris dorme davanti a me come pensavo, è girato di schiena, sul fianco. Io lo abbraccio da dietro. Cerco di muovermi il meno possibile, sfilo il braccio dal suo fianco, alzo le coperte e guardo sotto.   
Sbianco.   
Perchè siamo completamente nudi senza boxer?   
Non capisco, oddio, non capisco proprio!   
Non ricordo soprattutto. Non è normale!   
Forse lui è abituato a dormire nudo e pensava che dormissi anche io nudo e mi ha spogliato e dormendo l'ho abbracciato perchè è effettivamente la mia mania... una volta ho fatto così con Andry e la cosa l'ha stupito un sacco...   
Abbraccio chi ho accanto quando dormo!   
Bene. Un equivoco.   
Mi alzo sul gomito e gli scuoto la spalla.   
\- Cris? - Cerco di svegliarlo ma mugugna. Allora sono più deciso ed all'ennesimo richiamo mi dà retta.   
Si gira sulla schiena e mi investe in qualche modo facendomi finire sopra di lui. Ecco, sono sempre io quello equivoco.   
Apre gli occhi velati di sonno, è grazioso. Avvampo al pensiero strano.   
Sorride dolcemente. È anche molto carino. Cioè lui è bello ma è carino in queste vesti.   
Flash sulla conversazione di ieri sera mi investono, flash sui dialoghi della sua omosessualità e di quel che ha fatto ma niente di concreto e completo.   
\- Cris ascolta... -   
Infila una mano sulla mia schiena e mi carezza, brividi mi ricoprono e chiudo gli occhi un attimo. È la cosa più piacevole mai subita.   
\- Ascolta... - Faccio con fatica di nuovo, la voglia di abbandonarmi. - Perchè siamo nudi? - non mi passa per l'anticamera del cervello niente di sconveniente ma voglio capire.   
Lui mi fissa un attimo, capisce cosa gli chiedo e non so cos'altro pensi in questo tempo infinito, poi piano e cauto risponde.   
\- Tu... non ricordi niente? - Spalanco gli occhi terrorizzato, per un istante ho una paura infinita di qualcosa che non so nemmeno definire.   
\- Cosa? - Sono proprio spaventato e penso lo capisca, infatti sorride subito. È un sorriso strano che non so decifrare.   
\- Hai bevuto, ti sei ubriacato subito, ti sei addormentato sul più bello e ti ho messo a letto. - Sospiro, per un momento non so nemmeno cosa pensavo potesse essere, però sono sollevato. O forse deluso, non saprei.   
\- Quindi è come pensavo. Scusa, sono stato imbarazzante ed invadente? - Lui mi guarda in un modo davvero divorante in effetti e arrossisco.   
\- Avrei voluto lo fossi di più in effetti ma no, non più di tanto! - La sensazione che mi nasconda qualcosa ce l'ho ma se mi dice così che motivo ho di dubitare?   
È una persona schietta, fra l'altro, non mi nasconderebbe una cosa importante. Che poi non so proprio cosa potrebbe essere.   
\- Scusa comunque. Addirittura mi sono spogliato e mi sono attaccato dormendo. Lo faccio sempre. Cioè dormo abbracciato a qualcosa... scusa... - non finisco di scusarmi e alza le spalle, mi fissa in modo davvero strano ma penso che abbia solo sonno, non lo so.   
\- Tanto mi piacciono gli uomini nudi che mi dormono attaccati in modo tanto dolce! - Avvampo ancora. Cavolo, è gay, è vero!   
Penso che a lungo mi torneranno flash sulla conversazione e per molto non avrò una completa visione di ciò che è stato, ma voglio fidarmi perchè è la mia indole, non dubiterei mai a priori e poi siamo amici noi due...   
Sorrido.   
\- Sei stato carino ad occuparti di me. - Cambio discorso, forse è meglio.   
\- E' stato incredibilmente piacevole, credimi! - E' allusivo ma non riesco a leggerlo così lascio perdere, sorrido e mi sciolgo seppure a malincuore.   
Mi piaceva stare qua così, lo ammetto. Forse dovrei pensarci ma credo sia una reazione normale al fatto che dopotutto è una brava persona, forse meno convenzionale rispetto ad altre e comunque su cui girano voci di tutti i tipi, ma resta comunque a posto, ne sono sicuro.   
Lo sento dentro, sono le mie sensazioni e di solito non sbaglio.   
Cris ha l'aria molto furba e sembra anche parecchio rilassato, la cosa non la so interpretare però sono contento se è felice. 

Con imbarazzo mi sforzo di non guardargli le parti intime che per ora stanno sotto le coperte come le mie. 

Mi tiro su a sedere e cerco i miei vestiti e la cosa mi puzza, le camice sono a terra, i pantaloni e i boxer... stringo lo sguardo... dove sono? 

\- Abbiamo fatto la doccia... - Mi spiega Cris capendo cosa non mi torna. 

\- Oh... - Non so perchè ma qualcosa continua a non tornare. - ero così fuori di me? - arrossisco all'idea di aver perso tanto il controllo, non ricordo niente e la cosa mi mette a disagio. Cos'altro potrei aver fatto che non ricordo? 

Lui continua ad avere questo sguardo particolare che non so proprio spiegarmi. 

\- Non per i miei gusti! -  I suoi gusti... e che gusti sono? 

\- Io vorrei capire per te cosa deve fare uno per essere davvero eccessivo! - Domanda geniale, specie considerando l'ora in cui la faccio. A proposito, guardo l'orologio e sgrano gli occhi! 

\- E' tardi! Sono le dieci! - Posso prendere l'aereo che voglio però la vita normale riprende a Milano e volevo esserci.

Così Cris ridendo non risponde alla mia domanda e ricordando qualcosa di vago riguardo ad orge e trans, ho paura a rifare la domanda. Penso che per Cris sia tutto normale in effetti, chissà cosa ho fatto alla fine. Terrorizzato dal saperlo preferisco non indagare e vado oltre. 

Lui si alza disinvolto dal letto e nudo com'è si stiracchia sinuoso, ogni muscolo si tende per un istante ed è una specie di capolavoro dell'arte viva. Resto senza parole e senza fiato a fissarlo, lui se ne accorge, si rilassa e mi fa l'occhiolino. Non so più che dire ormai, ho paura ad esprimere ogni cosa!

Sento che c'è qualcosa che non vorrei ricordare o sapere...

\- Mi dovresti prestare dei vestiti, i miei sono per terra ed ho il cambio in camera mia, a meno che non esco così... - L'idea che esca nudo mi fa avvampare per qualche motivo e mi affretto a dire di prendere pure ciò che vuole dal mio bagaglio a mano che non ho disfatto.

\- Non mi sono portato molte cose però tipo i vestiti del pomeriggio... - Ieri pomeriggio avevo degli abiti casual normali e sono puliti, io metto l'altro cambio che avevo portato per tornare a casa. Se li prende con una certa soddisfazione sospetta e sparisce in bagno, approfitto per schizzare in piedi e mettermi i boxer, se ieri sera ho fatto la doccia non serve che me la rifaccia ora, mi laverò solo il viso e mi sistemerò i capelli. Mi guardo distratto mentre mi vesto, sono inguardabile!

I capelli arruffati e selvaggi, il viso stropicciato e... strabuzzo gli occhi mentre mi avvicino allo specchio guardandomi il collo.

Cos'è questo segno? Oh mio Dio! 

Sembra un succhiotto!

Ma no cosa dici, non può essere!

E chi me lo avrebbe fatto?

Cris esce vestito in questo momento.

\- Non ho finito ma mi servono i miei accessori che ho in camera... - In effetti non è perfetto come sempre quando lo vedo. Che sia stato lui? 

Lo fisso ebete. Ma no... e perchè mai? Forse era ubriaco anche lui... ma se era ubriaco anche lui chissà che abbiamo fatto?

E cosa vuoi che abbiamo fatto? Insomma, siamo due ragazzi... sì lui è gay ma non è che salta addosso a tutti i ragazzi!

Che sciocchezza!

\- Ti serve qualcosa? - Dice vedendo che lo fisso abbastanza sconvolto e pieno di domande per la testa.

Scuoto il capo spaventato. No, certe cose è meglio non saperle. 

Istintivamente, per pura codardia, evito di dire ciò che mi bazzica per la mente e lui mi dice che ci vediamo fra poco a colazione e di aspettarlo che passa a prendermi prima di scendere.

E' strano, è tutto strano e non capisco proprio perchè ma sento che c'è qualcosa che non va. Solo che ho il terrore che sia meglio non sapere di cosa si tratta e preferisco fidarmi del mio istinto. 

Ok, basta così. Esce e sospiro. Cris è una persona che non passa inosservata, questo è poco ma sicuro e sento che non sarà l'unico contatto con lui che avrò. Pura sensazione. Una delle mie..."


	5. Incapace di non pensarci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando ci sono gli amici più impiccioni del mondo...

CAPITOLO V:   
INCAPACE DI NON PENSARCI   
  
“Se ricordava non avrei negato, non ho nascosto perchè me ne vergognavo o me ne sono pentito. Per niente. Anzi.   
Però visto che non ricorda il trauma di fargli sapere che abbiamo fatto cose da gay glielo risparmio, tanto io per ora mi sono soddisfatto abbastanza e non lo rivedo chissà per quanto. Non serve gettarlo nello shock per dirgli una cosa del tutto inutile. Cioè non mi importa che   
lo sappia e si ricordi. Io ho fatto ciò che volevo... anche se ammetto che avrei voluto fare di più...   
ho capito com'è comunque.   
Trattiene tutto e poi scoppia.   
Lui è così perchè è stato educato in questo modo non perchè lo sia davvero.   
Gli hanno insegnato che si deve essere gentili, carini, educati e pazienti e quindi lo fa ma non è che lo è o meglio non sempre ha voglia di esserlo, a volte vorrebbe anche mandare a cagare qualcuno, ma non lo fa perchè l'educazione gliel'hanno inculcata al punto che non riesce nemmeno volendo a fare ciò che vorrebbe. Se è una cosa che in qualche modo può arrecare danno agli altri non si può!   
È così anche per il sesso.   
L'hanno educato all'eterosessualità, quindi non ci pensa all'omosessualità, ma non è che lui li discrimini o sia di suo contro i gay. Solo che non si è mai chiesto se lo è o no, dà per scontato che non lo è perchè non può esserlo, è stato cresciuto così.   
Non ha mai avuto la libertà di dire e fare ed essere ciò che voleva quindi è stato un po' plagiato se vogliamo. Fortunatamente è stato plagiato in positivo però certe cose non vanno bene. Se vuole fare un pompino perchè non può? Perchè non si può essere gay?   
È un controsenso!   
Cioè capisco che forse per i più è normale, ma se uno sente di voler fare una cosa, se non è un crimine e non fa male a nessuno, la deve poter fare. Cioè la volontà è importante!   
E non è nemmeno una questione di ragionamento, non è che lui non bacia un ragazzo anche se ne ha voglia perchè prova ribrezzo per quel genere di cose... non lo bacia perchè gli hanno insegnato a non farlo. Non ci ragiona, non c'è una motivazione specifica. Lui è così e basta, agisce in automatico.   
Deve cambiare questo modo di essere, è atroce.   
Cioè è adorabile eh? Però è atroce che non sia libero di fare ciò che vuole perchè segue ciò che si deve e non ciò che si vuole!   
Per me è inconcepibile andare contro la mia natura. Anzi. Mi studio, mi metto alla prova, mi sfido... è una lotta continua con me stesso a superare sempre più limiti. Non ho catene, posso fare di tutto, qualunque cosa, non esistono limiti, etichette e vere regole se non quelle del bene e del male. È male uccidere, rubare, seviziare ma non scopare!   
Per questo se voglio fare un'orgia la faccio, chi se ne importa? Mica ammazzo qualcuno!   
E poi sono cose che piacerebbero a tutti ma che non hanno le palle di provare. Però a casa, nel letto, si fanno le seghe coi video delle orgie e sognano ad occhi aperti di farle. Però davanti al mondo si fanno bei discorsi moralisti ed etici. No, orgie è brutto!   
Chissà perchè!   
Quando esco dalla camera sono pronto, potevo cambiarmi coi miei vestiti ma sono orgoglioso di avere i suoi, me li terrò di ricordo.   
Quando busso esce e così andiamo insieme a fare colazione giù al bar.   
\- Mi hanno scritto chiedendomi che fine avessi fatto! - Esclama spiegandomi i fatti suoi come se me ne dovesse importare qualcosa.   
\- A-ha... - Rispondo disinteressato. Anche a me in effetti mi hanno scritto ma non ho risposto. Quando arriviamo giù li troviamo tutti i nostri ad aspettarci. Erano accoppiati fra loro quindi non era strano che noi fossimo soli. Ci hanno assegnato queste camere gli organizzatori perchè pensavano venissimo entrambi accompagnati dalle nostre metà. Come se io ne avessi una!   
Ci fissano subito con occhi molto ma molto attenti, qualcosa non gli quadra ed è lampante di cosa si tratti.   
Sogghigno soddisfatto mentre raggiungo i miei compagni di squadra.   
Quelli di Riky fanno altrettanto e li sento borbottare.   
\- Ma non sono i tuoi vestiti quelli, Riky? - Sogghigno, appunto, mentre mi siedo al tavolino e Riky mi lancia uno sguardo da 'non mangiamo insieme?' che io fingo di non notare. Fidati che è meglio così...   
\- Sì è che... beh, glieli ho imprestati perchè i suoi di ieri sera erano tutti per terra e sporchi... - Lo dice come se fosse ovvio. I miei ascoltano interessati perchè siamo in tavolini vicini, guardo il menù della colazione come niente fosse.   
Gli altri continuano con le domande, è ovvio.   
\- E che ci facevano i suoi vestiti sporchi nella tua camera? - La domanda dovrebbe essere un'altra e prima che Riky risponda con candore, gliela pongono scombussolati.   
\- No ma più che altro perchè si sarebbe tolto i vestiti in camera tua! - Eccola!   
Penso che potrei brillare ed i miei amici mi fissano ridacchiando perchè hanno già capito, del resto mi conoscono.   
\- Eh ma sai, ci siamo fatti la doccia... - Mi piace perchè risponde a tutto sinceramente e come se fossero cose normali. Per lui lo sono, ma è vero questo?   
\- Vi siete fatti la doccia?! E perchè insieme e da te? - La voce stridula di uno di loro mi fa quasi ridere di gusto ma mi trattengo, ordino la colazione e la ragazza passa da Riky poco distante da me. Lui spaesato ordina un cappuccino ed una brioche alla cioccolata. Poi risponde tossicchiando. Forse capisce che qualcosa non va?   
\- Ne avevamo bisogno! - Ovvio no? Fortuna che non bevevo perchè mi sarei soffocato. Le loro facce sono da cartone animato, gli occhi sempre più fuori dalle orbite.   
\- Ma perchè eravate in camera insieme e vi siete fatti la doccia insieme! - Premono su questa cosa. La mia fama mi precede, loro vogliono capire se ho abusato del loro piccolo cuoricino... ebbene sì però non è stato così meschino da parte mia. Certo era ubriaco ma non l'ho obbligato, l'ho solo sedotto! In realtà in quanto gay era attratto da me e lo voleva. Oh se l'ha voluto.   
Lo sguardo è preoccupante ed i miei lo notano, scuotono le teste.   
Riky si stringe nelle spalle, lo vedo con la coda nell'occhio, si gratta la nuca e non capisce che problema ci sia...   
\- Abbiamo fatto un brindisi... - Le voci a questo punto si alzano shockate.   
\- Cosa?! Hai bevuto?! Ma Riky! Non reggi l'alcool! - Si morde il labbro mortificato! Ecco perchè non fa mai quello che vuole, perchè tutti gli dicono cosa fare e lui non può dire di no!   
\- Sì ma eravamo soli ed in camera, insomma al sicuro e lontano da occhi indiscreti, era il momento giusto... e poi era vero che non avevo ancora brindato per il premio... - Giustamente ha ragione. Vince un premio prestigioso e non può festeggiare come si deve? Dovevano pensarci loro cazzo!   
Beh. sono contento che non l'abbiano fatto...   
\- Insomma avete bevuto e vi siete fatti la doccia... ma allora eravate ubriachi! - Riky arrossisce e non ho bisogno di guardarlo per saperlo. È proprio imbarazzato ora.   
\- No lui penso di no... non so... ecco ho perso un po' il controllo a quanto pare... mi sono però messo subito a dormire così com'ero appena uscito dalla doccia, così lui è rimasto qua... - Sembra tutto a posto e chiaro, che male c'è in tutto questo?   
Niente, se non fosse che ora tutti mi guardano allo stesso modo, come un diavolo che ha circuito un povero angioletto innocente!   
Mi viene da ridere ma mi trattengo, orgoglioso comincio a consumare la mia colazione e snob fingo che non sia nulla. Sono solo invidiosi, tutti vorrebbero approfittare di lui.   
\- E questa mattina ti ricordavi tutto? - Chiede uno scettico, ma insomma, lasciatelo in pace.   
\- No mi ha detto lui cosa è successo... - Silenzio. Ok, ora si stanno facendo i film, aspetta che sappiano com'era al risveglio!   
\- E com'eri quando ti sei svegliato? - Sembrerebbe una domanda scema, infatti Riky esclama qualcosa che non capisco, fortunatamente torna al portoghese visto che è lì coi suoi compagni brasiliani.   
\- Nudo. Come dovevo essere? -   
\- E lui? -   
\- Anche! -   
\- E dormivi come fai di solito? -   
Esita.   
\- Abbracciato a qualcosa? -   
\- Sì! -   
\- Eh sì... - Ecco il tono colpevole, anche lui capisce che ci deve essere qualcosa che non va da qualche parte ma non riesce ancora a capire cosa sia!   
\- Eravate nudi e dormivi abbracciato a lui! - Il tono è accusatorio. Ma si facessero i cazzi loro!   
\- Sì e con ciò? Io dormo sempre abbracciato a qualcosa, lui dorme sempre nudo, io ero ubriaco ed uscito dalla doccia! Insomma, cosa c'è che non va? - Ecco la domanda del secolo.   
Eh dai, cosa c'è che non va?   
Gli altri fanno spallucce.   
\- No no niente... - Non hanno il coraggio di dirgli la cruda verità! Ecco, si tratta di questo poi!   
Tutti a fare i grandi e a fare allusioni e poi al momento giusto stanno zitti!   
Ipocrisia.   
Pensano che sia sbagliato scopare con un altro? Ma certo che no, l'avranno fatto tutti e magari lo stanno invidiando perchè volevano essere al suo posto, no?   
Quando la colazione finisce mi alzo e mi stiracchio, lo guardo, lui ricambia, è in aspettativa. Da enigmatico mi faccio malizioso e sorrido, infine gli faccio l'occhiolino e lo saluto.   
\- Io vado, ci vediamo la prossima allora. - Riky trattiene il fiato mentre mi fissa stranito, speranzoso, deluso. Vado via così? Prima non lo calcolo per tutta la colazione ed ora vado via così... povero, non capisce. Ci rimane male perchè ovviamente è attratto e vorrebbe qualcosa da me...   
Ed in fondo lo voglio anche io, così davanti alla faccia da pesce lesso dei suoi amici che ci fissano, mi avvicino e gli do un pizzicotto affettuoso alla guancia che poi diventa carezza. Sorrido più dolcemente anche se sempre con malizia.   
Ed è così che do conferma a tutti che qualcosa di sicuro c'è stato fra noi stanotte.   
Ora potete rodervi tutti!   
È così che esco trionfalmente di scena. Non sono mai stato più orgoglioso di me!   
Però mentre vado a recuperare la mia valigia lo penso un attimo.   
Non finisce qua. Siamo in squadre diverse e tutto quello che vuoi, ma sento che non finisce qua, non so che dire... è così!   
E la cosa mi eccita ovviamente!   
  
  
Tornare alla vita normale non è facile. Non è una vita brutta, anzi, fino ad ora mi era andata più che bene, però mi capita qualcosa di strano da quando ho fatto quei due giorni con lui.

Non pensavo potesse succedermi, ma mi manca... cioè non penso mai alle mie avventure però con lui succede ed essendo la prima volta è strano.

Forse è perchè non sono riuscito a prendermelo del tutto... mi siedo sulla panca a riposare e Wayne mi si avvicina dandomi una pacca poco delicata sulla nuca. In effetti è proprio uno schiaffo!

\- Che ti prende? - Chiede senza peli sulla lingua. Col mio inglese perfetto rispondo stringendo le spalle.

\- Che dovrebbe prendermi? -

Wayne mi dà una spallata. Questo ragazzo doveva fare rugby, non calcio!

\- Non prendermi per il culo, da quando sei tornato sei strano! Sospiri sempre! - Alzo un sopracciglio scettico.

\- E' vietato sospirare? -

\- Tu non sospiri! -

\- Ma sei serio? -

\- Certo! Tu non hai niente di cui pensare, per questo non sospiri! -

\- Anche io ho pensieri ogni tanto! - Fingo di fare l'offeso ma non lo sono...

\- Tu hai la testa vuota, non pensi! Chi te l'ha rapita, ora? -   
E' petulante quando ci si mette!

\- Tecnicamente se uno mi rapisce la testa significa che è ancora vuota e quindo non posso pensare... - Cerco di intortarlo coi miei giochi di parole ma non c'è verso di distrarlo dalla sua missione.

\- Cris a chi pensi da quando sei tornato? -

Metto il broncio.

\- Non posso avere i miei cazzi a cui penso? - A questo grida come una cornacchia.

\- A-HAAA! - Mi viene un colpo e lo fisso come fosse scemo. E lo è davvero. - Ecco il punto! Hai un cazzo a cui pensare finalmente! - Poi si fa serio. - Ma come, non funziona che prima te lo fai e poi lo dimentichi? Com'è che ora ci pensi anche dopo? - Con lui non c'è verso, quando vuole sapere qualcosa la viene a sapere, meglio che gliela spieghi io per bene. Anche se non so di cosa diavolo dovrei parlargli, alla fine non è niente!

Sospiro ancora e lui sogghigna così con aria di sopportazione e come se lo facessi contento rispondo:

\- E' successo qualcosa con Ricardo... - Da 'qualcosa' ad 'avere cazzi per la testa' la strada è lunga ma glielo dico giusto per farlo smettere di rompere.

\- Kakà? - Annuisco e fa una faccia strana che proprio non so interpretare.

\- Che è quella faccia da culo? - Io e lui abbiamo questo rapporto molto stretto e fraterno, ci facciamo i complimenti insultandoci.

\- Quel ragazzo ha colpito e affondato! Come sempre! - A questa perla di saggezza lo fisso insistente e si sente in dovere di continuare. - Non sai quanti di quelli che l'hanno incontrato o che lo conoscono o che giocano con lui sono persi di quell'angioletto! Sta attento che ora ti limiti a sospirare, un giorno di svenerai per lui, vedrai! Io li riconosco subito quelli così, sono dei puristi che rapiscono cuore, mente e cazzo e ti fanno a pezzi ma senza cattiveria! Se non stai attento un giorno non ti riconoscerai più! -

E' una profezia? La prendo per uno scherzo perchè tanto lui gioca sempre, ma poi si fa serio, cosa rara, e chiede di raccontargli bene, così lo faccio. Alla fine parlo di tutto con lui.

Alla conclusione storge la bocca, poi ispirato e guardando il cielo fa:

\- Questo, fratello mio, è l'inizio della tua fine! - Ma non lo prendo sul serio, del resto come faccio? Gli do un pugno sulla spalla per poi alzarmi e tornare agli allenamenti...

L'inizio della fine... ma se non lo vedo più... cioè a parte nelle partite o nelle occasioni speciali... che spero arrivino presto. Ok cazzo, forse non ha torto. Ma no che dico, io non mi prendo mai per nessuno. E' solo un puntiglio perchè non sono riuscito a scoparlo come si deve, tutto qui. E' carino e dolce, ha voglia di provare tante porcherie, è un po' diverso dalla massa che incontro di solito, ma non c'è altro. E' solo strano ma non ci penso mica per altro.

Sospiro ancora. Certo che giocare con lui dovrebbe essere fantastico...

  
  
Dalla televisione le immagini dei suoi goal, uno speciale su Riky mi fa fermare dal fare zapping e mi si forma un sorriso ebete sulla faccia.   
Wayne, il rompipalle, torna dalla cucina con una ciotola di pop-corn che non potremmo nemmeno mangiare. Li allontano come se fossero Satana e continuo a fissare la televisione. Non capisco che cazzo abbia da fare sempre da me sto qua, ma lo ignoro.   
\- Che guardi con quella faccia? - Sto zitto, è ovvio cosa guardo. - Ah il tuo amore! - Gli do un colpo al ginocchio, ma non stacco gli occhi dallo schermo.   
Riky è davvero un giocatore fantastico, ha tutto. Potenza, agilità, velocità, fantasia, genialità... non ce ne sono al momento così in quel ruolo. Come mi piacerebbe giocare con lui, faremmo grandi cose insieme... sogno dei goal insieme e dopo un po' la voce fastidiosa di questo cazzone mi interrompe dalle mie fantasie...   
\- Senti, non è normale... - Sbuffo.   
\- Cosa? - La bocca mi resta aperta perchè qua Riky fa uno spettacolare goal da trenta metri!   
\- Il modo in cui lo guardi! - Ma non posso staccargli gli occhi di dosso, non posso proprio... lui è là che sorride, ha proprio un sorriso luminoso!   
\- Come lo guardo? - Parlo sempre senza considerarlo.   
\- Come se lo stessi sognando! - In questo momento mandano lo spot ed io lo fisso come se lo notassi per la prima volta.   
\- Cosa vuoi dire? - Chiedo sbattendo le palpebre disorientato per essere passato dalle stelle alle stalle.   
\- Che ti stai prendendo un'autentica cotta, mister orge! - La bocca mi resta aperta e lui ridendo me la chiude.   
\- Non dire cagate! - Ma mi sa che non sono convincente!”


	6. Cercando di fare un po' di chiarezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riky comincia a ricordare quel che è successo quella notte con Cris, ma non è sicuro che sia vero e ne parla col suo migliore amico, Robinho...

CAPITOLO VI:   
CERCANDO DI FARE UN PO' DI CHIAREZZA   
  
“La sua lingua beve da me l'acqua che viene dall'alto, la prende dalla guancia, poi risale la mascella, succhia il lobo e scende sul collo, si sofferma sulla fossetta della clavicola e sembra ne beva molto.   
Trattengo il respiro.   
È così eccitante la sua lingua ma sono concentrato sul suo bacino contro il mio, il suo pene si strofina in modo tanto audace che non ci posso credere, il calore sale a dismisura dal basso ventre ed il bisogno di toccarlo con le mie mani sale. Voglio sentirlo fra le dita, devo toccarlo, ne necessito.   
Mi sveglio di soprassalto in un bagno di sudore ed eccitato in modo imbarazzante.   
Occhi sbarrati, fiatone, il mondo prende forma davanti a me.   
Sono seduto sul letto e sono con mia moglie.   
Ok, Riky... hai solo sognato.   
Un sogno, niente di più.   
Cerco di calmarmi ma non ce la faccio, ho l'erezione alle stelle. Mi alzo vergognandomene e vado al bagno, apro l'acqua della doccia e questo rumore mi immobilizza con il flash del sogno.   
Ero sotto la doccia e non ero solo.   
Ma che razza di sogni faccio?   
Perchè con un ragazzo e non con Carol?   
O per lo meno un'altra donna, il che sarebbe traumatico lo stesso, però più accettabile.   
Resto fermo a fissare il getto dell'acqua che scende dall'alto, il caldo diventa condensa, la nebbia avvolge presto tutto e sto fermo, ancora col pigiama, a fissare ciò che ho davanti.   
Come se potessi rivedere il sogno.   
Riviverlo.   
L'eccitazione torna.   
Avevo un ragazzo contro di me che si strofinava, mi leccava il collo e spingeva il bacino contro il mio, il suo pene strofinava il mio ed erano entrambi duri.   
Io volevo toccarglielo.   
Inghiotto a vuoto e mi spoglio riscuotendomi.   
Era solo un sogno, ma in ogni sogno c'è un fondo di realtà. O si sognano le cose vissute, talvolta le si rielabora in modo diverso, oppure si sognano i desideri nascosti.   
Come lo devo interpretare questo?   
Di sicuro non ho mai fatto cose del genere con un ragazzo, poco ma sicuro, ma il fatto che mi fossi eccitato conferma che è un mio desiderio.   
L'acqua mi lava con dolcezza, toglie il sudore dalla pelle, i capelli ingarbugliati si appiattiscono sulla mia testa, chiudo gli occhi e porto il volto verso l'alto, mi faccio baciare e respiro con calma.   
Pensa, Riky. Ne hai bisogno.   
I sogni sono parti di noi. Perchè ultimamente sogni sempre di farti un ragazzo sotto la doccia? Sempre, ripetutamente la stessa scena. Non è normale. Se avessi il desiderio di stare con un ragazzo sognerei il fatto in mille modi diversi, ma qua si tratta sempre della stessa cosa.   
Io e lui sotto la doccia, lui che mi si strofina contro e... ecco che torno ad eccitarmi.   
Abbasso la testa, mi appoggio con le mani e la fronte contro le piastrelle dure, il respiro diventa corto.   
Dio mio, cosa mi sta succedendo?   
Non ne vengo a capo... e poi non vedo mai il suo viso. Dal suo corpo penso che sia sempre lo stesso ma chi è? Sempre che abbia un viso.   
Non capisco perchè sogno sempre la stessa cosa come se mi fosse capitata, ma io non ricordo proprio di aver baciato un ragazzo sotto la doccia.   
La sua lingua si era intrufolata nella mia bocca, rivedo di nuovo i flash come se fossero reali.   
Flash ad occhi aperti.   
Il nostro bacio era molto desiderato e caldo ed io mi lasciavo andare, ero perso come se non sapessi cosa facevo ma lo volevo.   
Mi appoggiavo a lui e lui mi schiacciava contro il muro.   
Chi è lui?   
Il suo corpo... Dio, il suo corpo era così bello... così forte e muscoloso, possente, le linee definite contro le mie più snelle. Abbronzato. Liscio, senza un pelo addosso.   
Sodo.   
Marmoreo.   
E quando gli ho toccato l'erezione... perchè gliel'ho toccata... i flash diventano davvero vividi, stringo gli occhi, appoggio la guancia come se fossi in quel momento.   
La mano corre da sola come nelle visioni è corsa su di lui.   
Volevo toccarlo e l'ho toccato.   
Gliel'ho preso ma non sapevo come fare.   
Mi prendo il mio.   
Allora lui l'ha mosso per me. Mi ha indicato come fare ed io ho pensato che fosse come quando lo faccio a me.   
E me lo faccio ora.   
Muovo su e giù come queste visioni mi mostrano, stuzzico la punta col pollice, stringo come lui mi diceva di fare. Che bello era avere in mano il suo.   
Non posso crederci che l'ho fatto.   
Un momento, cosa sto dicendo? L'ho fatto?   
L'eccitazione è un'onda improvvisa che sale da detro e mi investe, mi toglie il fiato e mi accuccio a terra, mi accascio con l'acqua che continua a ricoprirmi.   
Le forze mi mancano mentre la mano si muove sempre più veloce su di me.   
L'ho fatto davvero?   
Ma come... quando... non è possibile... non è assolutamente possibile...   
però questi flash sono così vividi... e poi lui ha preso il suo membro e me l'ha messo insieme al mio e con le nostre mani unite ha continuato a masturbarci insieme... ed io lo facevo... che ricordi sono?   
Sono ricordi... ricordi... allora è successo veramente... ma con chi?   
Con un angolo di me registro il suo neo sulla guancia, vicino alla bocca, al lato sinistro.   
Mio Dio... spalanco gli occhi e vengo nell'esatto istante in cui lo realizzo.   
È Cristiano!   
Lo sperma esce da me e viene portato via dall'acqua, anche questo lo ricordo. È corso sulle nostre gambe e poi è finito via.   
Ed io sono svenuto per l'orgasmo e la confusione. E lui mi ha messo nel letto e si è steso con me.   
Abbiamo dormito.   
Ci siamo svegliati ed io ero abbracciato a lui con un forte mal di testa, eravamo nudi, non ricordavo niente... la sera mi ero ubriacato.   
Avevamo fatto una doccia. Avevo perso il controllo. Sono crollato sul più bello.   
Era questo il più bello?   
Ripensando a Cris rivedo di nuovo per l'ennesima volta la scena, la mano ancora persa sul mio inguine. Immobile, gli occhi sbarrati.   
Rivedo tutto coi nostri visi, le nostre bocche unite, la sua su di me, il suo corpo, noi insieme.   
Era questo che è successo.   
Mio Dio era questo.   
Ma davvero?   
Non è una visione? Un desiderio che sia andata così? Un niente?   
Anche se fosse un desiderio significa che lo voglio ed è grave comunque ma che l'abbia fatto è tragico. Certo non ero in me però... Dio cosa devo fare?   
Mi alzo a fatica e guardo i rubinetti senza vederli.   
Ok, intanto devo accertarmi che sia andata così davvero. Me lo può dire solo lui, a questo punto.   
Se così fosse perchè non me l'ha detto?   
Per non sconvolgermi... però ora...   
Scuoto il capo, ci penserò al momento che mi darà conferma.   
In ogni caso non so cosa sperare perchè ora ci ho ripensato ed ho avuto un orgasmo, quindi non è che sia proprio meno facile così... sono male. Molto male. Malissimo.   
Esco dalla doccia e mi avvolgo nell'asciugamano... non so proprio cosa pensare, cosa dire, cosa fare...   
Con chi ne parlo ora?   
Ho tradito Carol davvero?   
Ok, prima di fasciarmi la testa devo essere sicuro di averla rotta.   
E poi morirò.   
Con chi ne parlo?   
Devo confidarmi con qualcuno...   
Mi viene subito in mente Roby, non è qua con me però è sempre stato il mio fratello adottivo, sono legatissimo a lui ed è di ampie vedute. Penso che mi capirebbe e saprebbe dirmi qualcosa di utile.   
Qua nella squadra sono legato a molti ma ho paura che non capirebbero, mi potrebbero giudicare ed io ho bisogno prima di essere capito e poi in caso condannato. Non lo so...   
Pippo? Sandro? Clarence? Nelson? Marcos? Gennaro? Paolo? Massimo? Luiz? Claudio? Alex? Alex è piccolo, Massimo e Paolo così come Clarence, Sandro e Pippo non so quanto potrebbero capire, mi vergogno a parlarne con loro, non lo so... Nelson forse... o Marcos... o Luiz e Claudio... Gennaro forse è il più indicato.   
Scuoto il capo ed esco dalla camera, mi vesto in fretta e silenzioso poi prendo il telefono ed esco in macchina con la scusa di andare a prendere la colazione. Svoltato l'angolo, mi fermo in un vicolo sicuro e tranquillo, fermo tutto e scrivo a Cris.   
'Ho un bisogno urgente di parlarti. Chiamami quando puoi.'   
Poi chiamo Roby.   
So che è presto, Cris starà dormendo ma Roby lo posso anche svegliare.   
\- Che diavolo... -   
\- Scusa... - Dico subito con un filino di voce.   
\- Riky? - Aveva risposto senza vedere chi era.   
\- Mi spiace... - Dico infatti aspettando gli insulti che comunque non vengono.   
\- Cosa diavolo è successo? -   
Mi strofino la bocca e mi copro il viso con una mano,.   
\- Ho bisogno di parlare, ho un disperato bisogno di parlare... io... non so che fare... - Sono effettivamente disperato e lui se ne accorge subito, infatti lo sento muoversi, imprecare e dirmi di aspettare un attimo. Penso si chiuda in bagno e che apra l'acqua fredda, mette sotto la testa e qua gli scappa anche un porcone. Dico una preghiera per lui e poi lo sento tornare a me.   
\- Eccomi sono pronto, dimmi tutto! Non farmi preoccupare, Riky! Cosa è successo? -   
Sospiro, non è facile ma dirlo a lui è fattibile.   
Io e Roby non abbiamo mai giocato nella stessa squadra se non nella nazionale, ma ci siamo sempre trovati bene, siamo diventati così amici che ci sentiamo spesso e quando possiamo ci vediamo per una cena!   
Non so perchè ma lui è uno di quelli che attirano tutti, mi fa stare bene, è aperto e... boh... solare...   
\- Io penso di essermi ricordato cosa ho fatto la sera della premiazione con Cris, ma non ne sono sicurissimo, credo di sì però potrei anche sbagliarmi. Glielo devo chiedere però... - Comincio a spiegargli tutto in modo confuso, dico le cose come mi vengono in mente, come mi sono capitate e come le ho ricordate ed espongo a raffica anche tutti i miei pensieri. Non so cosa capisca, ma alla fine dopo qualche istante finalmente parla.   
\- Quindi hai tradito Carol con un gnocco super come Cristiano? -   
Boccheggio, perchè deve essere così diretto? Mi sconvolge!   
\- Beh, tecnicamente non so ancora se l'ho fatto davvero... -   
\- Sia che tu l'abbia fatto, sia che non l'abbia fatto cambia poco. In ogni caso lo desideri! Ti sei fatto una sega pensando a lui! - Mi cade il telefono di mano e lo cerco, quando lo riprendo la mia faccia è bollente e lui ride. Ma che disgraziato!   
\- Roby ti prego... - Piagnucolo e lui continua a ridersela. Siamo così diversi...   
\- Ok però è così... se non l'hai fatto lo vuoi con tutto te stesso. E con tutto intendo proprio tutto eh? -   
Sorrido. Non si smentisce mai.   
\- Sì ma se l'ho fatto ero ubriaco e non consenziente. - Ci pensa. Il fatto che pure ci pensi mi preoccupa.   
\- Avrei qualcosa da ridire a proposito... - Alzo un sopracciglio curioso.   
\- E cioè? - Un po' temo cosa deve dire, ma da lui accetto tutto solo perchè è lui.   
\- E cioè che per me tu sei gay, Riky, e quindi fondamentalmente tu lo volevi, eri consenziente anche se ciocco! L'alcool ti ha tolto la sicura e disinibito in modo che la mente non ti bloccasse, ma se lo sei lo sei, lo volevi ma non osavi semplicemente! - Resto in silenzio, penso per un sacco di tempo. Ripeto le sue parole fra me e me e vorrei avere il coraggio di andare contro il muro.   
Oh.   
Mio.   
Dio!   
\- Riky? - Mi chiama dopo il mio prolungato silenzio.   
\- Sono sotto shock. - Il fatto che lo dica dimostra che non è proprio vero. Forse dentro di me lo sapevo ed aspettavo che qualcuno me lo dicesse...   
\- Mi spiace ma quello che penso dico. Tu sei troppo emotivo e sensibile e poi sei dolce e tenero e sei ingenuo e puro... sono caratteristiche proprio tipiche da gay. Con questo non voglio fare di tutta l'erba un fascio, ma hai anche gli atteggiamenti. Il modo in cui abbracci, con tutto te stesso, senza paura. Appoggi la testa. E come corri, come se ballassi... fai il fringuello con le braccia... è una cosa da gay! - Cerco di capire in che modo corro ma non ci arrivo, mi vedrò dei video...   
\- E queste cose bastano per capire che sono gay? - La vocina è sottile. Ma ti pare che devo scoprire queste cose dopo che sono sposato e mia moglie è incinta?   
\- Bè sì... questo ed il tuo modo di stringere i rapporti con i ragazzi, come sorridi, come sei positivo... hai un sacco di caratteristiche, atteggiamenti, modi di fare... di muoverti... di porti... - Non sono molto convinto però poi dice una cosa sacrosanta che non so ribattere. - E poi al di là di tutto... ti sei fatto una sega pensando ad un altro ragazzo... mi dispiace deluderti ma come minimo sei bisessuale ed ora come ora sei in fase gay e non ci piove. E alla peggio sei proprio perso per Cris stesso! Ti sei preso una cotta per lui ed il tuo subconscio te lo sta facendo rendere noto in questo modo. Ma io penso che sia successo veramente e non sia stato solo un sogno. Questo rafforza la cosa del gay. Ora ci pensi e ripensi perchè vorresti ripetere. Ma non con uno qualunque. Con lui. - Ok, Riky. Ok, ora devi ricordarti di respirare. Smetto di mangiarmi le dita e dopo un lungo silenzio riesco anche a dire una cosa del tutto inutile.   
\- Perchè lui? - Che senso ha perchè lui? Non lo so, è la prima cosa che sono riuscito a dire!   
\- Che cazzo ne so io perchè lui? Lo saprai tu! È figo ed è stato il primo a saltarti addosso! -   
Lo dico senza pensarci veramente.   
\- In realtà non è proprio il primo però che è andato avanti e non si è fermato, sì... - Forse non dovevo dirlo. Ci resta un nano secondo in silenzio ed anche se è sveglio da poco grida come uno scemo!   
\- Cosa?! E con chi ti sei fatto? Riky non puoi nascondermi queste cose! -   
Perchè gliel'ho detto? Perchè a lui dico sempre tutto...   
\- Un mio compagno di squadra... ci piacevamo, penso, ed una sera stava per baciarmi ma non l'ha fatto. Poi se ne è andato, io mi sono sposato... insomma, non ci ho più pensato. Ma vedendo... questo... forse non hai torto a dire che ho tendenze... ma non capisco perchè ora sono in fissa con Cristiano... l'ho visto così poco... -   
\- E che ne so, non sono mica uno psichiatra! Però vedi che ho ragione? Cazzo, Riky, Perchè non me l'hai mai detto? -   
\- Ma che vuoi, pensavo che non fosse niente. Ci ho ripensato quel giorno con Cris... -   
\- Quel giorno... tu quel giorno hai ripensato a quell'evento e poi di sera ti sei fatto con lui. O per lo meno ti ha fatto partire la fantasia... - E' scettico ed incredulo.   
\- Sì... - Rispondo insicuro. - Perchè? -   
\- Come perchè! Riky è ovvio! - Ora grida e devo togliere il telefono dall'orecchio. - Se con Cris hai ripensato all'unico evento omosessuale della tua vita, è normale che Cris sia il prossimo o non ti veniva proprio in mente! Insomma, è tutto così collegato! - Mah, se lo dice lui...   
\- Lui mi piaceva molto ma pensavo come persona, come amico... in effetti ero un po' assorbito da lui, lo ammiravo molto e poteva farmi di tutto, sarei stato ad ogni cosa... - Mi lascio prendere la mano mentre ne parlo, la voce si ammorbidisce e mi rilasso.   
Lo sento sorridere e si calma.   
\- Lo vedi che lo sei? Solo che lui era troppo rigido... Cris è diverso, è una bestia. Vede uno che gli piace e se lo prende, però una puttana non penso sia capace di innamorarsi, poi boh... c'è da dire che anche David sembrava così ed invece si è innamorato di Iker... insomma, ognuno ha una storia sua... bisogna vedere... - Parla a sproposito e mi perdo in David ed Iker.   
\- Di chi parli ora? -   
\- Beckham e Casillas... sai, i miei compagni di squadra... stanno insieme... ora David se ne è andato ma continuano a sentirsi, il loro è vero amore anche a distanza oceanica. Sai che carini che sono... -   
Me li visualizzo. Roby gioca nel Real Madrid.   
\- Dai, David si è innamorato?! - In effetti non lo diresti a vederlo dall'esterno, sembra una persona molto superficiale...   
\- Sì... senti, se vuoi vengo a trovarti, sono in infortunio, programmo la fisioterapia in modo che mi diano 2 giorni... -   
Sorrido. È così un buon amico...   
\- Magari... ti vedrei volentieri... -   
\- Bene, vedo di fare i biglietti subito, parlo coi medici e ti faccio sapere! Tu intanto sta buono e non preoccuparti! -   
Facile a dirsi.   
Sospiro e lo saluto dopo averlo ringraziato.   
Alla fine non è che ho una soluzione in mano se non che sono gay, o bisessuale, e che ora mi sto prendendo una bella cotta per Cris. Non capisco come questo potrebbe essere possibile, l'ho visto poco e non lo conosco davvero. Forse mi stimola solo il mio lato omosessuale e basta. Però in questo caso dovrebbe essere stimolato anche da altri bei ragazzi, se è solo fisicità. Dovrei testare la cosa?   
Magari solo per capire bene...   
Quando accendo la macchina per andare alla ricerca di un bar per prendere le brioche per Carol, cosa che ormai faccio spesso perchè di mattina ha le voglie, il telefono comincia a suonare, guardo il display e muoio.   
È lui.   
Oddio, certo, gli avevo chiesto se mi chiamava... ed ora? Ora che dovrei fare?   
Il panico si impadronisce di me mentre fisso l'apparecchio come un nemico. E che dovrei fare? Rispondo!   
È il momento della verità!   
Vai e colpisci!   
La mia voce non ha mai tremato tanto. Questa cos'è? Emozione?”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' vero che...   
> Al momento narrato siamo circa a fine Gennaio 2008 su per giù.   
> Roby è Robinho ed in quel periodo giocava al Real Madrid con Casillas. E' nota la relazione di Casillas con Beckham che a luglio del 2007 era partito per andare ai Los Angeles Galaxy. Parliamo di una relazione che può essere una fortissima amicizia o un amore splendido.   
> Roby e Riky non hanno mai giocato insieme nei club ma solo in Nazionale e sono molto amici, Riky lo definisce il suo fratello nero. E' stato Riky, anni dopo, a convincere Roby ad andare al Milan. Carol era incinta di Luca.


	7. Chiarimenti via telefono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riky ricorda tutto e Cris gliene dà conferma, ma il dialogo telefonico non è dei migliori...

CAPITOLO VII:   
CHIARIMENTI VIA TELEFONO   
  
"Ho il sonno leggero, appena c'è una sola minima vibrazione nell'aria, anche se sono in piena notte, lo sento subito. 

Il mio cellulare ha la vibrazione, così mi sveglio e prendo il telefono, leggo il messaggio e lo rileggo per un paio di volte. 

Riky. 

Ha bisogno urgente di parlarmi.

Ok, forse sto ancora sognando. Ci ho pensato così tanto che mi ha scritto ma sono io che sogno, non c'è dubbio.

Torno a dormire, in fondo è prestissimo. Mi rigiro mezz'oretta cercando di riprendere sonno e solo quando capisco che no, sono dannatamente sveglio, lo realizzo.

Non stavo dormendo!

Mi tiro su a sedere di scatto e lo prendo di nuovo, rileggo ed eccolo ancora.

Deve parlarmi, posso chiamarlo?

Certo!

Mi schiaffeggio la faccia e mi decido col cuore che galoppa come un idiota.

Sono felice, è stupido da parte mia, ma sono felice.

Così niente, parto con la fantasia. Magari si è accorto di essersi innamorato di me. Bella stronzata... anche se fosse, cosa impossibile, viviamo io a Londra e lui a Milano, mi spiegassero come potrebbe essere possibile una relazione a tale distanza. Ok, Milano Londra sono 2 orette di aereo, forse qualcosa meno. Poi dipende dal fuso orario ma di fatto sono 2 ore.

E' possibile, con tutti i soldi che abbiamo prendere un aereo è una passeggiata, lo vedo per la giornata, sto con lui, lo scopo quanto voglio, poi torno su a casa. Insomma, non è impossibile.

Però non si tratterà di questo, è sicuro!

Prendo finalmente la linea, ad ogni squillo il cuore salta. Sono un autentico coglione. Non ne sono innamorato, è impossibile, non lo conosco davvero e poi io che mi innamoro? Quando mai!

Però sono contento di sentirlo.

La sua voce trema quando mi risponde, è sottile e parla in portoghese, la nostra lingua. 

È una voce molto tenera... che scemo, una voce tenera. È una voce normale, non tenera... beh, insomma, è gradevole!

\- Riky? - chiamo. 

\- Sì... ciao... cosa.. cosa ti prende? - Sto fermo. 

No questa è davvero bella... è lui che mi chiede di parlarmi e mi chiede cosa mi prende? 

\- Dimmelo tu! - Rispondo allora. La mia voce è roca per il sonno interrotto, tossisce e mi stendo nel letto, il rumore delle lenzuola lo raggiungono.

\- Stavi dormendo? - Sorrido malizioso.

\- Sono ancora a letto... - silenzio. Sta arrossendo? Me lo immagino...   
\- Dimmi tutto, Riky... - tossisce ancora, si fa forza. Di cosa mai dovrà parlarmi?

\- Scusami, non volevo svegliarti. Ti ho scritto prima di pensare che da te sono un'ora indietro e che stavi dormendo. Sarebbe stato comunque presto ma insomma... - 

\- Riky, è ok... sono io che ho il sonno leggero ed ho sentito il vibro del telefono anche se dormivo... dimmi cosa ti prende! - E tutta questa pazienza e gentilezza da dove viene? 

Si fa finalmente coraggio. Non so immaginare cosa deve dirmi e sono molto curioso.

\- Ecco vedi... è da un po' che io faccio lo stesso sogno... ed ora ho cominciato a vedere dettagli anche da sveglio... come flash ad occhi aperti... è sempre la stessa cosa ricorrente, quindi lo trovo strano. Solo oggi ho visto l'ultimo dettaglio. - Quanto la fa lunga. 

\- Riky non sono uno psicoterapeuta, non capisco un cazzo di sogni! - Anche se mi fa piacere che abbia pensato a me. Cosa mi crede, il suo confidente? 

\- No no... vedi, io sogno te! Cioè noi due sotto la doccia che... - Sospende la frase, non riesce a dirla tutta ma immagino bene di cosa si tratta.

\- Sogni quello che abbiamo fatto? - Credo che svenga, sta un po' senza dire nulla e nemmeno respira. Allora preoccupato lo richiamo. - Riky ci sei? Tutto bene? - Forse per me è tutto troppo facile... io non devo combattere con certe scoperte sconvolgenti. A me hanno comunque sconvolto poco la prima volta che l'ho capito. Sono gay, bene... chi se ne importa? Se sono così ci posso fare poco... o lo accetto o lo reprimo e visto che non so reprimermi restava solo una cosa. Accettarmi. 

\- Non proprio... io pensavo che non avessimo fatto niente... e poi ero ubriaco, non ero cosciente... come lo devo considerare? Se non ero cosciente non ero veramente io, forse non ci devo dare peso ma mi sembra così strano... abbiamo fatto quelle cose? - Sorrido intenerito, mi viene voglia di mangiarlo.

\- Non c'è niente di male, eh? Seguiamo la nostra natura, ciò che siamo non lo possiamo combattere né reprimere a lungo. Prima o poi viene fuori... per te è venuto fuori un po' tardi ma era inevitabile. Vedi... hai tendenze che reprimi per cultura ed educazione, un giorno incontri uno che invece lo vive senza problemi, ne parliamo fino allo sfinimento ed i tuoi ormoni partono. Come se togliessi la sicura. E' come aprire un coperchio. Finalmente ne parli, ci pensi, il dubbio esce, lentamente diventa certezza e curiosità, poi ossessione... e tu cerchi di reprimere ma non serve a nulla, la natura è la cosa più forte che esista... alla fine appena il tuo controllo si è allentato, il risultato è stato inevitabile... ora riflettici con calma, se hai bisogno di parlarne con uno che ha già passato tutto io sono disponibile, ma rilassati. Non è niente di male. Ciò che sei, sei. Semplice. -

Per me lo è ma lui non risponde, lo sento male. Penso che forse dovrei andare da lui... 

\- Vuoi che ti raggiunga? - A questo si sveglia.

\- No no no per carità... io... io vedrò di questa cosa da solo... - Ha il terrore di vedermi, bene... o insisto e lo violento o lascio perdere. È il momento per dimostrare a me stesso che non me ne importa davvero e che era uno stupido puntiglio.   
Resto fermo un po', quanto? Lui aspetta. Cosa aspetta? Che io dica 'no invece arrivo!'   
Ridacchio. Mi aspetta. È ovvio che lo voglia... potrei cuocermelo un po', fingo di fare come vuole e poi gli capito là durante l'anno quando non se lo aspetta... perchè no...   
\- Sei sicuro che non vuoi che venga? Sai, l'unica cosa che ti può aiutare è provare, così ti fai chiarezza e capisci di cosa si tratta... - Ora sto sconfinando in un territorio che non è per niente di mia competenza.   
\- Cris, in ogni caso io sono sposato. In questo caso il problema principale non è che io sia gay o cosa... è che sono sposato. Punto. Non intendo esplorare niente, né per curiosità né per chiarezza. Qualunque cosa sia morirà subito. Non so se è semplice attrazione per te o perchè mi hai aperto la mia natura nascosta, però non lo scoprirò mai. - E' molto chiaro e calmo mentre mi risponde, penso che ci abbia riflettuto così tanto da avere trovato la risposta pronta e forse ha pure rotto il cazzo a qualche suo amico.   
Dimenticavo che è sposato ed è religioso.   
\- Ma dai, cosa vuoi che sia un tradimento? Senza amore poi... - Sorride scettico.   
\- Ah perchè se è senza amore va bene? Cris, io sono un cristiano evangelista praticante, il che vuol dire che applico il vangelo nella mia vita quanto più posso e non è un modo di fare tanto per fregiarmi del titolo di credente. Io lo faccio perchè ne sono convinto, ora dovrò convivere con questo pensiero atroce e sarà difficilissimo, pensa tu se dovessi approfondire il discorso per capire di cosa si tratta! Non lo farò mai. Tanto più che io e te forse non ci incontreremo chissà per quanto tempo. Se fossimo compagni di squadra sarebbe diverso, il vederti ogni giorno sicuramente complicherebbe le cose e la mia posizione ed io dovrei per forza affrontare la cosa in qualche modo anche contro la mia volontà, ma per fortuna siamo lontani e non serve che la cosa prosegua... - Questo discorso mi rivolta lo stomaco e mi alzo a sedere di scatto, incupisco il mio volto che fortunatamente non vede nessuno.   
Che diavolo di uscite sono?   
\- Stai mettendo la testa sotto la sabbia consapevolmente e volontariamente... lo sai che è una stronzata? Prima o poi ti troverai ad affrontare questa cosa e sarà peggio, perchè se aspetti è sempre peggio! - Anche questo lo dico per esperienza ma non personale. Ho visto compagni fingere di non essere gay perchè terrorizzati dalla cosa, alla fine hanno mandato a puttane il matrimonio nel peggiore dei modi, la famiglia li odiano e praticamente hanno fatto scandalo perchè non sono più riusciti a gestire la cosa!   
Ho usato un tono duro, lo so, ma non me ne importa. Deve sapere che è scemo!   
\- Lo so Cris ma ho ragione nel dire che tu sei lontano e che non ne vale la pena in ogni caso! Metti che sei tu che mi hai provocato queste cose... che facciamo, prendiamo l'aereo per vederci ogni fine settimana? Nascondendoci da tutto e tutti? Io dovrei lasciare mia moglie per te? Cosa dovrei fare anche se scoprissi che sei tu e non è solo una questione di natura? In ogni caso è... -   
\- Che male ci sarebbe a rivoluzionare la vita per me? Io per te lo farei se fossi innamorato! Metterei la testa a posto, la pianterei con i divertimenti del cazzo, niente più scandali e mi dichiarerei pure apertamente! Cioè più ancora di così! Insomma, sono disposto a tutto! Però tu per me no! -   
Sono scoppiato e forse non dovevo perchè stiamo parlando di cose che alla fin fine non sono nemmeno effettive. Vero?   
\- Cris è tutta una supposizione, no? Non sappiamo mica se sia così... e poi tu... tu l'hai fatto per... perchè? - Si rende conto che non me l'ha nemmeno chiesto, che non gli importava!   
Sbuffo seccato.   
\- Perchè sono un coglione! Ne avevo voglia e l'ho fatto, non c'era niente altro dietro! Cosa pensi, che mi innamori così facilmente? Tu non puoi capire questo modo di fare... seguire i capricci del momento, non reprimersi, andare e fare e basta senza preoccuparsi delle regole imposte da altri repressi stitici del cazzo! -   
Ormai soni partito, parlo concitato ed in modo maleducato, Riky penso ci rimanga male, mi dispiace ma non so cosa farci, io penso che sia assurdo quello che dice e non so frenare la lingua.   
\- Lo vedi che allora non vale la pena che esploro per capire di cosa si trattava da parte mia? A che pro? Non ci sono delle premesse valide dopotutto... per te era divertimento ed io ho un matrimonio da portare avanti! -   
Penso di non essere mai stato più nervoso di così. Tremo tutto e quando sono incazzato a questi livelli e non posso fare sostanzialmente nulla per risolvere la cosa, mi viene da piangere. È una reazione nervosa vera e propria.   
Contraggo la mascella, quanto bruciano le sue parole, mi indispettiscono, mi scavano dentro, mi stanno proprio sul cazzo.   
\- E cosa pensi di fare con lei? Glielo dirai? Bravo cristiano che sei se non lo fai! Ometti un peccato simile per ipocrisia? Oppure glielo dici e mandi a puttane il tuo adorato matrimonio? Ed una volta che lei ti pianta magari hai il coraggio di venire da me a chiedermi se possiamo far chiarezza fra noi, no? - Sono partito, sto sparando parole al veleno senza nemmeno volerle dire. Tutta questa mia reazione infervorata dimostra quanto ci tengo e non voglio che sembri così, cazzo!   
L'ho mortificato e forse anche fatto a pezzi, penso che non sappia proprio che fare ora.   
Sono un autentico stronzo, lo so!   
\- Io non lo so cosa farò, ok? Però so cosa non farò! Non approfondirò un bel niente con te perchè a te non importa davvero e non trovo il senso di complicarmi l'esistenza con uno come te! - La voce gli trema al punto che penso che pianga e voglio farlo anche io.   
\- Uno come me? - Silenzio. È tagliente questo filo sottile che intercorre fra noi, penso che non lo volesse dire ma lo pensava.   
Bene.   
\- Io non intendevo... - Cerca di rimediare, balbetta e non sa nemmeno che dire. Ridicolo!   
\- Senti, non sta a fingere che tanto io so cosa pensa di me la gente, pensavo che andassi oltre le apparenze ma evidentemente sei come loro! Corri a riparare un matrimonio fasullo che hai messo su per combattere i tuoi evidenti istinti omosessuali... fingi che vada bene, fatti pure convincere a non dirle niente e illuditi di poter dimenticare tutto. Fallo pure! Fa quel cazzo che ti pare, per quel che mi riguarda non siamo costretti a rivolgerci la parola se mai ci incontreremo sul campo! Fanculo! - Con questo riattacco e guardo il telefono come se fosse il mio nemico, sto per lanciarlo con uno scatto d'ira assurda, ho voglia di spaccare qualcosa, non mi sono mai sentito più furibondo di ora...   
Però suona quando sto per farlo: il suo nome.   
D'istinto metto giù. Lo insulto se rispondo.   
Torna a chiamare. Torno a mettere giù.   
Chiama ancora e sto per spegnerlo ma non so se è per volontà o per errore, però rispondo.   
\- Smettila, hai rotto! Va per la tua strada, fa quel cazzo che vuoi ed io farò lo stesso! Come hai detto tu non siamo compagni di squadra, non dobbiamo vederci e nemmeno andare d'accordo! Non siamo esattamente niente! Buona giornata! - Sto per chiudere ma la sua voce grida alterata, sento una nota di disperazione, per questo non metto giù e mi fermo.   
\- Cris ti prego! - Mi immobilizzo, il telefono a qualche centimetro dall'orecchio. Aspetto. Cosa, poi, non so.   
Non so nemmeno cosa sia quello che ci sta capitando. In teoria non dovrebbe essere niente ma... ma mi sa di qualcosa...   
Visto che non metto giù continua. Ha un tono più basso ma è sempre agitato e terrorizzato da qualcosa. Cosa?   
Piange, quasi.   
\- Cris ti prego non lasciamoci da arrabbiati... io... devi scusarmi, non volevo dire che ti giudico uno superficiale od un poco di buono come pensano tutti. Sicuramente fai cosa discutibili ma solo Dio può giudicare, io non lo farei mai... è che io non so cosa mi stia succedendo e sono spaventato e non so cosa fare in generale, figuriamoci nello specifico. È una cosa totalmente in contropiede. Vorrei sapere tutto ma non so niente. Sono solo gay? Sono bisessuale? Sei solo tu? E Carol? Cosa significa? Ho avuto fretta di sposarla, eravamo due bambini ed è stato appena ho cominciato a provare cose strane e fortissime per Andriy ed io non so, non è mai successo niente con lui ma stava e se fosse rimasto penso che sarebbe stata diversa la mia storia. Io ora sono così confuso che non so davvero cosa fare e tu sei lontano e non provi niente, l'hai fatto tanto per fare quindi io credo che sia meglio che provi ad aggiustare le cose qua in qualche modo e basta. Però non lo so. In ogni caso non voglio offenderti e farti stare male. Non... non arrabbiarti con me... ti prego... io penso che tu sia in gamba nonostante tutti pensino il contrario. Ti piace il divertimento e per farlo fai cose fuori dalla norma e allora? Finchè non fai male a nessuno non c'è niente di male... - Ne dice di cose e mi ci perdo perchè poi la sua voce è dolce e mi fa tenerezza. Starei ore ad ascoltarlo. Si è calmato, parlando, ma era molto agitato. Si sente che ci tiene e capisco quando uno è sincero. È molto dolce. È vero.   
Sospiro, lascio che si calmi e poi che ne so cosa dire ora?   
\- Dai... non sono arrabbiato, prima sì ma ora... lascia stare, devi vedere come sistemare tutto lì... sappi però che se ti serve una mano in qualche modo, che ne so... io se posso aiutarti... -   
Sono morbido e mi vergogno del mio scoppio, però anche lui si vergogna del suo.   
\- Siamo pari. Ricominciamo? - Ci tiene. Preme molto sul sistemare con me. Sorrido, come vorrei averlo davanti. Sono cose che non mi piace provare, penso che non mi porteranno a niente di buono.   
\- Non penso potrei avercela seriamente con te... non a lungo... - Alla fine lo faccio contento e lo sento che sorride e che è sollevato e ne sono felice, mi sento meglio, al settimo cielo. Voglio farlo ridere sempre, non angosciare.   
Merda Cris, metti giù questo telefono e va a farti qualcun altro o sarai finito prima di subito.   
\- Grazie, lo so che sei in gamba... io non ascolto mai le voci degli altri. Quando ti ho conosciuto di persona mi hai messo subito simpatia, ho parlato benissimo e scherzato e questo significa che al di là di quello che provo e che sono, mi trovo bene con te e mi piaci come persona. Forse è strano ma è così! - Non è strano ma bellissimo.   
\- Tu mi vizi! - Non ha molto senso ma intendevo dire che mi coccola anche se non lo merito. Alla sua risata mi viene in mente che sarà padre ed è inevitabile per me dirlo, ma non volevo riportarlo bruscamente alla realtà.   
\- Sarai un padre fantastico. - Questo ha il potere di buttarlo giù da un treno in corsa.   
Si zittisce e penso sia di nuovo scuro.   
\- Scusa, non volevo ricordarti che... -   
\- Lascia perdere, hai ragione... sarò padre... devo prepararmi a questo... non voglio che questo bimbo ne soffra per niente al mondo, non lo permetterei mai. Devo pensare a lui, lui sarà la mia risposta in questa confusione. - Bene, mi sono colpito sui coglioni da solo. Lo stomaco si contrae ed ho la nausea ma mi sforzo di incoraggiarlo, dico qualche puttanata a caso, lo tiro su, gli dico che fa bene e di chiamarmi per qualunque cosa perchè io ci sono già passato ed anche se siamo diversi non importa... lui mi lascia più sereno e tranquillo e così ci salutiamo.   
Quando metto giù mi accascio contro il cuscino, premo il viso e smetto di respirare.   
Non piango e non ho voglia di farlo ma la verità è che è una bella merda, a volte, vivere senza cuore. Non è una mia scelta, semplicemente assecondo me stesso. Però a volte potrei semplicemente innamorarmi e potrei essere considerato seriamente e non solo come un divertimento od uno che vuole divertirsi e basta. Ma che considerazione possono avere gli altri di me se io mi do pena solo per fare il coglione?   
È divertente, certo, ma arrivano sempre momenti come questi che mi sento vuoto... indietro... e mi chiedo... ma saprei amare?   
Non lo so proprio...   
Prendo il telefono e scorro la rubrica, sto per chiamare Wayne ma che cazzo lo chiamo a fare? Quello è sensibile come un rigurgito di vacca!   
Sbuffo e scuoto la testa. Me la vedrò da solo. E poi c'è poco da vedere. Non c'è futuro ed io nemmeno lo voglio, si complicherebbe tutto e non voglio cose complicate.   
Basta.”


	8. Meccanismi di difesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riky non sa dove sbattere la testa e decide di confidarsi e chiedere consiglio ad uno dei suoi grandi amici, in quel periodo a Milano con lui. Luis Ronaldo Nazairo. Ma forse non è il migliore per dare consigli. O magari lo è visto che gli dice chiaramente ciò che pensa senza peli sulla lingua.

CAPITOLO VIII:   
MECCANISMO DI DIFESA   
  
“Apro il CD che ho in macchina mentre giro e riprendo a guidare, sono sotto shock e di solito la musica mi calma.   
Poi mi viene un colpo, Maria Callas. È un CD di Carol.   
Io preferisco il rock, sarà strano da parte mia ma è così. E poi beh, ascolto anche quello che canta lei.   
Mi è piaciuto scrivere una canzone per lei, era una specie di preghiera. Lei canta bene, ha una bella voce ed è una ragazza dolcissima. Non potevo sposare una persona migliore.   
Provo un grande affetto per lei, penso di amarla.   
Ora vacillo dopo quello che è successo.   
Ho sempre pensato che se ami non tradisci, nemmeno da ubriaco.   
In ogni caso l'istinto dovrebbe portarti sempre verso la cosa più importante della tua vita. In quel momento non è stata lei.   
È una cosa su cui devo pensare.   
Svolto in un'altra via che non è la nostra, non posso vederla ora.   
Le parole di Cristiano rimbombano nelle mie orecchie. Ha ragione. Non posso assolutamente mettere la testa sotto la sabbia, però più che gay o non gay dovrei concentrarmi sul tradimento.   
Cosa faccio?   
Obiettivamente non ero in me, ma l'ho fatto. Non voglio giustificarmi così e farla facile.   
Sospiro.   
Non lo so.   
Però sì... è successo. E dunque?   
Sono così confuso.   
So solo che litigare con Cristiano è stato traumatico, non potevo lasciare che ci lasciassimo da arrabbiati, ho agito d'istinto. Io odio litigare e con lui è stato shockante. Ora non va meglio...   
cosa faccio? Cosa devo fare?   
Guido senza meta, non posso fermare la macchina.   
La Callas fa un capolavoro con la voce in Madame Butterfly, mi ispira sentimenti tragici.   
Non ho scelta, ne devo parlare con lei, non posso avere segreti.   
Glielo devo dire.   
Devo.   
Ero ubriaco e non sapevo cosa facevo, se decide di lasciarmi lo capisco. Sarò terribile, e poi ora è incinta.   
Impallidisco e mi strofino la bocca.   
E se abortisce? Non posso stressarla proprio nel momento più critico della gravidanza... fermo la macchina davanti a Luis, la sua immensa villa. Che esagerato, non sa nemmeno quanto si ferma, per quanto tempo che è qua lui ha preso una casa simile?   
Scendo e mi decido.   
Lui è la persona più indicata fra quelli che sono al Milan perchè è da sempre il mio compagno in nazionale, il mio punto di riferimento, andiamo molto d'accordo e qua al Milan sta molto tempo con me.   
E non è uno troppo rigido.   
Lascio la Callas in macchina e scendo dalla macchina, mi dirigo al cancello e leggo il lungo nome sul campanello.   
Luis Nazairo de Lima Ronaldo.   
Suono il campanello, ora non è così tardi.   
Mi risponde una delle sue governanti e mi annuncio, allora il cancello si apre, sanno che io posso entrare liberamente. Potrebbe darmi una chiave.   
Lo trovo ironico il fatto che prima parlavo al telefono con un Ronaldo ed ora sono a casa di un altro.   
E che ho fatto... cose... con uno e sono un grande amico dell'altro... da diventare schizofrenici insomma!   
Potevo fermarmi a prendere delle brioche almeno, mi vergogno come un ladro a presentarmi qua così!   
Sospiro ed entro.   
La cameriera è molto gentile e parla in portoghese, è giovane e formosa. Io penso che Luis a volte se le cerchi di proposito!   
Ha il vizio del tradimento e tutto il mondo lo sa e continua a circondarsi di belle donne.   
Ma Bia non dice niente?   
Quella donna è una santa!   
Mi fa accomodare in soggiorno davanti al loro tavolo lunghissimo, scelgo una sedia e mentre mi dice che 'il signore sta arrivando', ed io penso che se Dio arrivasse non sarei degno di stare qua dentro, mi chiede se gradisco qualcosa. Allora chiedo un caffè.   
\- Lo vuole come lo beve il signor Luis? - Ma quante cerimonie. Ok, lo ammetto. Mi trovo bene nella gentilezza e rispondo altrettanto gentile e sorridente.   
\- Sì, grazie. - Luis beve il caffè tipico brasiliano importato direttamente dalla regione migliore.   
Sparisce e poco dopo appare il mio amico ed i suoi chili di troppo. Zoppica sulle stampelle, faccio un'espressione contrita.   
\- Ti ho disturbato, mi dispiace... - Luis si siede al tavolo dove alza la gamba operata di recente e l'appoggia su una sedia. Sospira e mi scaccia con la mano.   
\- Ma dai, non dormo niente con questo dolore martellante! Mi hai fatto un favore! - E' ancora in tenuta da notte, il suo pigiama leggero.   
\- Mi dispiace... come va? - Chiedo indicando il ginocchio.   
La rottura del tendine rotulare non gli ci voleva proprio, sono cose bruttissime. Anche io ho sempre problemi di ginocchia, fra l'altro, e lo capisco bene.   
\- Mah... cambiamo discorso va... - Evade su tutte le cose scomode, l'ha sempre fatto. Lui è una persona fondamentalmente forte che gli piace mostrarsi spavalda, come che non abbia problemi. Quindi parla sempre di cose allegre o che non lo toccano personalmente.   
È proprio un tipo strano. A volte fa bene confidarsi ma rispetto la sua volontà.   
\- E Bia? - Beatriz è sua moglie e tutti la chiamano Bia. Si stringe nelle spalle e si gratta colpevole la nuca pelata.   
\- Mah... non saprei... penso che sia andata a stendersi i nervi altrove! Sono intrattabile in questi giorni! - Per via del ginocchio che forse non recupererà. Tutti lo pensano e nessuno ha il coraggio di dirlo. Anche lui non lo pensa ma lo sa, dentro di sé, che è esattamente questo il punto. Potrebbe aver finito la carriera. Quello che ha subito è stato un infortunio gravissimo ma non sarò io ad obbligarlo a parlarne.   
\- Quindi l'hai fatto di nuovo? - Lo chiedo come fosse normale e lui sa a cosa mi riferisco, fa un sorrisetto colpevole malizioso ed io scuoto il capo. Lo sapevo che ero venuto dalla persona giusta, dopotutto. Dio, non so in effetti quanto possa esserlo. Cosa vuoi che mi dica?   
'E che problemi ci sono? Lo faccio anche io sempre!'   
Storco la bocca, ormai ci siamo.   
La cameriera ci porta i due caffé e la colazione, ha compreso anche me nella preparazione ed alla fine alzo le spalle e mangio, lui le lancia una lunga occhiata di fuoco e le fa l'occhiolino, lei fa un risolino e se ne va.   
Ecco, appunto. Io odio assistere a certe cose!   
In imbarazzo mangio in silenzio e bevo il caffé sperando di sparire subito, poi dopo un po' mi parla.   
\- Cosa succede? Non è la solita visita in amicizia... - Passo molto tempo qua con lui, non sarebbe strano ma ormai conosce le mie espressioni ed ora sono teso e pensieroso.   
Colpevole abbasso lo sguardo e smetto di mangiare.   
\- Ecco... - Esito mentre gioco con la tazza calda.   
\- Problemi? - Non ci vuole un genio... Tiro in fuori il labbro ed alla fine mi faccio forza pensando all'altro Ronaldo.   
\- Sì... io... mi è capitata una cosa che non avrei mai pensato nemmeno fra un milione di anni... ecco io.. ho tradito Carol... - Mi sento un verme autentico e penso che dopo di qua mi infilerò in una chiesa e non ne uscirò più.   
\- E che problemi ci sono? Io lo faccio sempre! - Ecco appunto! Lui semplicistico mi dice proprio quello che pensavo ed un moto di stizza mi fa alzare gli occhi seccati nei suoi addirittura divertiti.   
\- Per me è un problema, io non voglio fare così, ho la mia fede, i miei principi... e lei non se lo merita... è una cosa orribile ed ora non so cosa fare... mi sento così male che penso che non potrò più guardarla negli occhi e glielo direi subito se non fosse incinta! Come faccio? -   
Ecco il piccolo sfogo, il panico cresce nella mia voce e lui in silenzio mi ascolta mentre continua ad ingozzarsi. Il suo rapporto col cibo è assolutamente insano.   
\- Stanotte ho scopato con un'altra perchè mia moglie non c'era... cosa vuoi che ti dica, Riky? Non ti biasimo mica... per me non ci devi nemmeno pensare, figurati dirlo a Carol! - Vorrei avere il coraggio di prenderlo a sberle. Il nervo mi batte nella tempia, ho voglia di gridargli che è insensibile!   
\- Luis, per me è grave! Io non so cosa fare... come posso sopportarlo? -   
Sospira e smette di ingozzarsi finalmente.   
\- Perchè l'hai fatto? Mi racconti bene? -   
Ok, è il momento. Adesso chissà cosa dice. Penso che alzerà le spalle e riderà.   
Mi faccio forza.   
\- E' stato col tuo omonimo, Cristiano Ronaldo. Alla premiazione, più di un mese fa... - Si ferma. Non respira nemmeno per un attimo. Mi fissa come se fossi pazzo, l'ho shockato, wow.   
\- Tu e lui? Davvero? - Io annuisco sentendomi una pezza da piedi, sbatto la testa sul tavolo e lui ride. Ecco, lo sapevo. - Dai, Riky... è comica la cosa! Proprio tu tradisci tua moglie e per di più con un ragazzo! Sei da incorniciare! Sei il classico esempio di come l'apparenza inganna! -   
Ecco, ha la sensibilità di un bisonte!   
Tutti criticano Cristiano e Luis per la loro condotta fuori dai campi, perchè si rivelano libertini e poco seri e discutibili, però loro sono come appaiono, non si nascondono, non si mascherano!   
Quello falso ed ipocrita alla fine sono io che vivo in base ad un'educazione subita e mi opprimo di continuo nascondendo ciò che sono. Sembro un angelo ma in realtà sono terribile. Ed ora l'ho dimostrato!   
Spesso trattengo a stento l'istinto di insultare qualcuno, non lo faccio perchè non si fa, ma vorrei. Loro lo fanno e basta. E vengono criticati.   
Come faccio a vivere così?   
Io penso veramente che sia orribile insultare la gente anche se magari lo meritano, non lo faccio perchè penso che non sia giusto e gentile. Così il tradimento. Non volevo farlo perchè è veramente orribile, però mi è successo.   
\- Io ero ubriaco, mi ha fatto festeggiare il premio, eravamo in camera insieme ed è capitato. Ho perso il controllo. Lui ne aveva voglia ed io non sapevo cosa facevo. Però abbiamo parlato tutto il giorno di lui gay e cose simili, avevo la curiosità e appena ho tolto la sicura è scattato tutto. Non lo so. Secondo Cris è la mia natura che aspettava una scusa per uscire e lui è stato quella scusa. Può essere. Oppure era lui. Lui che mi ha attratto a tal punto che non ho resistito. Siamo stati molto bene insieme tutto il giorno. Abbiamo riso e scherzato moltissimo, parlato di tutto, mi ha raccontato ogni cosa che lo riguardava. Può essere che si sia instaurato un certo feeling, io non lo so. Non ne ho idea. Fatto sta che è successo e subito non l'ho ricordato. Nell'arco delle settimane hanno cominciato i sogni, frammenti e basta. Poi i frammenti sono arrivati da sveglio e stanotte è arrivato tutto il sogno. E la sua faccia. Ed ho ricordato. E lui mi ha dato conferma. Io non so cosa fare. Non ero in me ma dopotutto se l'ho fatto lo volevo, anche se ero ubriaco. E poco conta il perchè. Ho tradito Carol e lei è incinta e non posso dirglielo o rischia di perdere il bambino. Ma come faccio a stare con lei come niente? A vivere e amarla e fare... -   
\- Riky, non prenderti in giro dicendo che la ami. Provi un grande affetto, per carità, ma non dirmi che la ami! Chi ama non tradisce nemmeno da ubriaco, specie se non è il classico uomo da 'l'occasione fa l'uomo ladro!' ci sono quelli sesso dipendenti che appena hanno una figa aperta si infilano dentro, di chiunque sia. Non si controllano proprio, parte l'ormone. Questi devono vivere da single. Però diciamo che ci sono. Tu non sei fra questi. Non hai l'ormone a mille, non pensi sempre al sesso, non è quello che ti fa scattare. Tu semplicemente non amavi Carol, le vuoi solo un mondo di bene ed appena c'è stata l'occasione giusta è scattato tutto. Ma non la ami. - Silenzio. Non ha mai paura di dirmi le cose. Resto zitto a lungo, non riesco a guardarlo, fisso la tazza vuota ed i miei respiri arrivano ovattati a me.   
È vero?   
Ha ragione?   
È così e basta?   
Scuoto il capo.   
\- Non lo posso accettare così facilmente... io l'ho sposata con convinzione... come poteva essere una menzogna? -   
Si innesca in me un meccanismo strano auto difensivo che non avrei mai pensato.   
Luis mi fissa incredulo.   
\- Non lo so ma è evidente che era così. Il tuo desiderio di essere 'normale' era tale che non hai guardato la realtà. L'hai volutamente ignorata. - Per lui è evidente ma per me no.   
\- Io ero felice quel giorno, sono stato la persona più felice sulla faccia della Terra! E sono convinto che l'amavo! -   
\- Riky, parli al passato! 'L'amavi'! -   
Resta fermo nella sua convinzione ed io mi agito e mi alzo in piedi, comincio a camminare nervoso su e giù e mi strofino il viso più volte. Cosa devo fare?   
Ha ragione? No, non può avere ragione, lui non sa cosa provavo, non sa cosa provo ora, lui dice quello che pensa ma non è la verità assoluta!   
Devo pensare da solo, mi serve del tempo per chiarirmi le idee... e poi ormai sono con lei, lei è incinta.   
\- Ok... ci devo riflettere. L'ho appena saputo quindi mi serve del tempo per ammortizzare il colpo. Capirò col tempo cosa è meglio fare. Non lo devo decidere subito. Per ora è prioritario far passare a Carol una buona gravidanza. Quando il bambino sarà nato io saprò la verità e agirò di conseguenza. In ogni caso ero ubriaco, non sapevo cosa facevo, può essere che sono solo sogni, allucinazioni senza senso e che Cristiano mi abbia detto bugie per divertirsi alle mie spalle, è tipo da farlo, potrebbe dopo tutto. Non lo conosco bene. Perchè credergli ciecamente? - Continuo su questa linea che mi sembra sensata e lo faccio con foga mentre Luis mi fissa come se fossi pazzo, lui non capisce, non può capire. È troppo diverso da me.   
\- Non guardarmi così. Tu non sai cosa sto passando, io per ora ho bisogno di credere in questo. - Lo dico e non lo ripeterò più perchè è come un'ammissione.   
Lui stringe le labbra ed alza le mani in segno di resa.   
\- Fai quello che credi, sai come la penso e se hai bisogno di una spalla o qualcosa io ci sono. Per il resto io non sono il più adatto a dare consigli morali, etici e sensati. Non so obiettivamente cosa dovresti fare... sei tu quello sensato fra noi... - La cosa mi rincuora, significa che la mia reazione dovrebbe essere giusta.   
O forse che dovrei tornare in me.   
Non lo so.   
Sospiro e sorrido grato che non insista. È un ottimo amico, lo sapevo.   
Quando esco da casa sua vado in chiesa, non ho il coraggio di confessarmi però parlo con Dio fra me e me e l'atmosfera della chiesa mi aiuta a trovare la serenità.   
Prego che mi aiuti a trovare la via che ho smarrito e che non mi abbandoni. Di sicuro la ritroverò, lui cammina sempre con me, non mi lascerà mai.   
Dio è con me. Dio è la via e la vita. Non devo disperare, troverò la soluzione ed andrà tutto bene.   
È in lui che devo confidare. Lui la mia salvezza. Lui e solo lui.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' vero che...   
> Ricardo è cristiano evangelista, ha una fede enorme, a Madrid ha anche fatto costruire una Chiesa Evangelista, in passato ha fatto un corso di teologia. Il suo rifugio è sempre stato Dio, ha sempre parlato con Lui in ogni momento, persino prima di entrare in campo invoca sempre la benedizione dall'alto e quando segna Lo ringrazia. Ogni lunedì mattina, sul suo twitter e su FB mette una frase del vangelo per augurare una buona settimana a tutti. Lui è così. Vive per Dio.   
> Il suo motto è quello di confidare sempre in Lui, che in Lui tutto è possibile e per Lui resistere vale sempre la pena. Questo è Ricardo Kakà.   
> Luis è Ronaldo il fenomeno, in quel periodo era al Milan ma si era fatto il suo grave infortunio, era agli sgoccioli, stava ingrassando ed è altrettanto vero che non è mai stato fedele a sua moglie Bia, ha infatti 'seminato' varie donne, è una cosa risaputa.


	9. Scappare non serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris cerca di mettere da parte Riky convinto ci non avere speranze e si butta su Gerard Pique, mentre il suo amico Wayne Rooney prova a farlo ragionare, senza risultati.

CAPITOLO IX:   
SCAPPARE NON SERVE   
  
“Lascio andare la testa all'indietro mentre accompagno la sua contro il mio inguine.   
La sua bocca stringe sul mio cazzo, gli piace averlo sulla lingua, sentire la consistenza.   
Me lo bagna abbondantemente e mi piace, mi piace sentire il rumore della sua bocca che me lo lubrifica, la lingua che lecca abbondantemente.   
Sospiro e gemo mentre gli faccio aumentare l'intensità del pompino e Gerard mi accontenta.   
Si eccita anche lui, lavora sul suo stesso cazzo mentre mi fa.   
\- Sì... sì Gery... Sì continua... così... oh, sì... - Ho la mania di dire sempre qualcosa quando mi eccito, a volte sono parecchio volgare, altre mi limito a queste semplici cose.   
Il piacere sale in fretta ed è esattamente ciò che volevo.   
Mi lascio andare nella sua bocca e dalla reazione mi sembra abituato.   
È la prima volta che lo facciamo, ma avevo capito che aveva dei precedenti. Non so con chi onestamente ma non me ne frega niente onestamente.   
L'orgasmo è la cosa migliore che io conosca.   
E segnare.   
Gli applausi, le lodi, la gente che mi adora e grida il mio nome. Uno stadio intero radunato solo per me che mi fissa, mi osanna.   
Queste sono le cose che mi piacciono.   
Il sesso, un bell'orgasmo liberatorio, non importa dove, un buco vale l'altro.   
E non pensare a niente. Non esistono problemi. Vivo per queste cose e sono cose semplici per cui vivere, non ci sono complicazioni, va bene così. È tutto perfetto.   
Non mi interessano i casini.   
Gerard si libera del mio sperma, non è uno che ingoia, mi osserva per capire se intendo ricambiare, proseguire in altro modo o se sono soddisfatto.   
In questo momento mi viene in mente Riky ed il suo sguardo incerto d'attesa.   
Aveva questo sguardo tutto il maledetto tempo che siamo stati insieme a parlare da soli.   
Come se non osasse chiederlo ed aspettasse che io prendessi l'iniziativa.   
Ripensare a lui mi fa tornare il nervoso che mi ha portato da Gerard.   
Così lo prendo per le braccia e lo tiro su in piedi davanti a me, gli tolgo la mano dal suo cazzo eccitato e mi avvento su di esso.   
Riprendo il suo stesso lavoro e aspetto un attimo, lo guardo.   
Ha un gran bel cazzo, devo essere sincero. È grande, grosso il necessario e perfetto. Ci sono quelli che ce l'hanno piccolo, sottile, storto, con la cappella chiusa... il suo è perfetto. Mi perdo a guardarglielo. La mano tira indietro la pelle che scopre la cappella, poi la ricopro col movimento e torno a scoprirla. Così fino a che non cresce troppo ed è completamente teso.   
Allora gli lecco la punta, mi piace farlo. Gliela dipingo ed insisto sul piccolo buco. Sospira. Gli piace.   
Scendo con la lingua sulla sua asta. È largo e lungo. E le vene sono già tutte esposte, senti come pulsano. Lo avvolgo con le labbra, alzo gli occhi famelici su di lui, mi osserva, si morde la bocca, non ce la fa più. È in tensione, cerca di resistere ma è davvero messo male.   
Lo sto uccidendo.   
Malizioso lo sfido a resistere ancora e pompo. Muovo la testa facendo l'ingoio con la gola, risucchio e faccio di proposito il rumore con le labbra, quel rumore che mi piace tanto di chi succhia come un invasato.   
Glielo faccio sentire quanto mi piace il cazzo.   
Penso proprio che stia per venire. Muove il bacino contro la mia bocca come se mi stesse scopando ed io ne ho voglia, ora. Ho una voglia matta di essere scopato.   
Voglio avere il suo cazzo dentro. È un cazzo fottutamente bello. Lo voglio.   
Anche Riky aveva fame di cazzo quella sera, glielo volevo mettere dentro ma è crollato prima, l'innocentino. Era la sua prima volta. Ora ha una voglia matta, me lo immagino a farsi seghe mentre mi pensa. Sicuramente lo sta facendo.   
Così mi stacco e mormoro maligno.   
\- Hai un cazzo fantastico... - Gerard riesce anche ad avvampare incredulo che glielo dica, Riky faceva così di continuo e mi eccitava tremendamente.   
Non ci voglio pensare, non voglio perchè per lui non sono abbastanza. Che si fotta. Io mi faccio fottere. Mi diverto. Vado avanti senza casini. Come cazzo mi pare.   
Allora mi alzo e lo prendo per i fianchi, gli lecco le labbra che non ha fatto altro che muoversi. Se c'è una cosa di cui vado fiero è di come accendo gli uomini. Riesco a fargli fare qualunque cosa.   
\- Non ti va di mettermelo dentro? - Gerard è stravolto, è eccitato e si vergogna, non osa ripetere ma vorrebbe ed in ogni caso vuole scoparmi.   
\- Dentro? - Cerca di tornare in sé, si aggrappa alle porcherie che dico.   
Io ridacchio e gli lecco la guancia come un animale in calore mentre lo prendo per dietro e l'attiro a me, contro di me, i cazzi si strofinano e crescono eccitandosi di nuovo. Il suo non è ancora venuto.   
\- Sì... nel mio culo... non me lo vuoi mettere? Io ho bisogno di sentirlo dentro. Lo voglio dentro. Hai un cazzo fottutamente bello... mettimelo dentro ti prego... -   
Non devo pregarlo molto, la parte attiva che c'è in lui esce ed esplode, prima che venga solo sulle mie parole da porco schifoso, mi gira bruscamente ed io mi piego in avanti in fretta, mi succhio il dito e mi appoggio al muro come una troia, penso che sia d'accordo sul paragone, sta un istante a fissarmi mentre gli do letteralmente il culo. È già pronto e largo per lui, è la tipica curvatura da gay, questa. Di chi scopa ripetutamente da dietro.   
Mi prende per i fianchi ed entra ed io finalmente mi calmo.   
Il fuoco che mi faceva impazzire mi dà tregua, lui si muove col suo bel cazzo grande ed io sospiro. Grazie, non smettere.   
\- Più forte... - mi accontenta. -Oh Gery... continua così... sì... - Riky avrebbe voluto mettersi in questa posizione, io avrei dovuto entrare e scoparmelo così. Dovevo farlo.   
Però preferisce mettere la testa sotto la sabbia e tanto non ci vedremo più, magari.   
Che ipocrita.   
\- Più forte... sfondami... ti prego... - Mi escono volgarità contro il mio controllo, eccitato lo faccio crescere, si muove sempre più forte mentre mi squarcia ma ormai sono abituato a scopare in tutti i modi e provo solo piacere. È così bello... ne voglio ancora. Ne voglio di più. È l'unica fottutissima cosa che non mi fa pensare a quelle scomode e Riky è scomodo.   
\- Gery... Gery vieni... - Non ci mette molto in effetti.   
Viene e mi inonda, mi mette il fuoco dentro ed io mi spengo lentamente, stacco i contatti col mondo e mi accascio contro il muro, lui addosso a me, sulla mia schiena, la bocca sul mio orecchio, ansima. Ansimiamo insieme.   
\- Cris... - Alla fine mi riporta di qua.   
\- Mmm... - Sono sfinito pure io e non potevo chiedere di meglio.   
\- Da chi scappi? - E' una domanda che non mi sarei mai aspettato, che significa? Corrugo la fronte e cerco di capire, attivare il cervello dopo che ho fatto tanto per spegnerlo è traumatico.   
\- Che cazzo dici... - Prendo tempo e lui mi lascia permettendomi di girarmi ma le gambe mi tremano, si piagano le ginocchia ed allora mi tiene e mi spinge contro il muro aderendo su di me. Siamo ancora nudi e sudati ma sfiniti. È come una specie di abbraccio. Mi prende il viso fra le mani, è strano, è quasi dolce. Quasi. E mi torna in mente Riky.   
Cazzo, perchè continuo a pensare a lui?   
\- Scappi da qualcuno. Ti sei innamorato e non vuoi? - Perchè non voglio? Perchè dà per scontato che sono io che non voglio? Non può essere lui che non vuole?   
\- Sono uno che scopa sempre, mi piace scopare ed ho scopato. Sei uno dei pochi decenti di questa squadra se non l'unico, fisicamente. Volevo scopare. Ho capito che sei gay anche tu e ti ho preso. Non scappo da nessuno. - Mi altero e forse è questo che mi frega.   
Lui sorride e mi sfiora la guancia con le labbra. Che modi sono?   
\- Va bene anche se non me lo vuoi dire. Però non si può scappare in eterno. Prima o poi lo affronterai. - Perchè diavolo in ogni caso non si fa i cazzi suoi?   
Seccato provo ad allontanarlo, lo prendo per la vita e lo spingo ma lui resta ed io sono ancora sfinito per il sesso.   
\- Guarda che non sono io che scappo... - Questa la dovevo trattenere. Taci Cris!   
\- E' lui che non ti vuole? - Chiede stupito. Ora mi guarda ed io apro gli occhi che avevo tenuto chiusi. Ci fissiamo ed i suoi occhi sono così belli, di questo colore così particolare perchè non capisco mai se siano grigi o blu, mi colpiscono sempre.   
\- Non è lui... - Non voglio apparire come quello scaricato anche se... anche se forse alla fin fine è così... Gerard sembra capire più di quanto dovrebbe ed ho voglia di picchiarlo per un attimo, ma mi tiene troppo immobile e non riesco.   
\- E' lontano? - Perchè ci azzecca su tutto? Mi innervosisco come non pensavo di poter fare. Non credevo di potermela prendere in effetti.   
\- Anche! - Rispondo seccato girando la testa di lato come per chiuderlo fuori, sono insofferente e voglio andarmene. Io cerco sesso per non pensare e lui mi ci fa pensare! È uno scopamico del cazzo!   
\- E cos'altro c'è? Non gli piaci? - torno a fissarlo astioso, battagliero. Come diavolo osa dirlo?   
\- No non è certo questo! - Esclamo subito piccato. Lui fa un sorrisino come per dire 'preso!' e siccome se non gli spiego, lui continua a pensare quello che gli pare, parlo prima di rifletterci.   
\- No, non è così! Gli piaccio ma non ha le palle di ammetterlo! - Ed anche ora sembra che pensi 'sì le solite cose che ci si dice per non soffrire troppo.'   
\- Ha appena scoparto di essere gay grazie a me ed ha paura di questa cosa, la rifiuta, non la vuole vivere ed affrontare ed allora preferisce per comodità mettermi da parte, perchè sono lontano e non ne valgo la pena. Sono uno che pensa solo ai divertimenti, che non faccio sul serio, che non... - Gerard mi mette la mano sulla guancia di nuovo e mi calma. È come se mi mettesse il silenziatore. Smette di ridere con lo sguardo e di prendersi gioco di me, sta serio e gli dispiace ed è di nuovo dolce. Ci si può innamorare di lui. Magari mi succedesse, sarebbe così facile.   
\- Non lo potrà ignorare per sempre. Che ci provi. In un modo o nell'altro tornerà. Tornano sempre se è giusto che tornino. Se è vero che lui è preso da te ma non lo ammette, prima o poi dovrà farlo. Tu vivi la tua vita tranquillo. La vita vi porterà il conto. - Che sicurezza. Io non credo a queste puttanate del destino, però mi piace fidarmi di lui, questa volta, perchè è comodo.   
\- Io non sono capace di innamorarmi, non so come si fa, mi piace divertirmi, mi piacciono le cose facili e lui è difficile. - Concludo amaro. Gerard però sorride ancora. Continua a restare convinto di questa cosa e non gliela toglierò dalla testa. Però non mi dà tantissimo fastidio.   
Se fosse stato Wayne l'avrei ammazzato ma con Wayne non avrei mai scopato, è come se fosse mio fratello. E poi è brutto!   
\- Le persone cambiano, crescono... non devi fare niente, solo vivere la tua vita e non dannarti dietro di lui. Si dice che se è destino le cose arriveranno. Non pensarci. - La fa facile. Intanto ho scopato e pensavo sempre a Riky.   
Stringo le labbra poco convinto. Prima o poi funzionerà questa cosa del sesso per distrarmi. Ha sempre funzionato. Ok che non avevo niente di cui distrarmi, però mi andava bene.   
Non mi sto innamorando, mi danno fastidio i suoi ragionamenti e poi è orgoglio. Non è disposto a rivoluzionarsi per me, mi ha rifiutato. È solo orgoglio, il mio, principio e niente altro.   
\- Tanto non mi interessa, è solo per principio. Ha osato rifiutarmi per paura e comodità... però può fare quello che vuole. - Ribadisco.   
Ma il suo sorrisetto divertito mi fa capire che non ci crederà mai ed allora che pensi quello che gli pare. Basta che mi scopi di nuovo perchè un cazzo come il suo non so dove posso trovarlo!   
E poi è carino!   
\- E comunque complimenti per il cazzo! - Gerard ride e preferisco così.   
\- Complimenti per il linguaggio! - Non ha torto.   
\- Ti piaceva, prima, eh? - Lo circondo con le braccia invece di respingerlo e lo tengo a me, è un momento bello, mi piace avere un po' di intimità anche dopo aver scopato. Di solito non ci perdo tempo però a volte mi va.   
Mi sfiora il naso col suo in un altro gesto intimo che mi piace ed è dolce nei suoi sorrisi comunque maliziosi.   
\- Mi piacevano anche altre cose... - Ok, l'ha accettato. Scoperemo da bravi amici giusto per passare il tempo. Ci sta bene. Ci piace. Sappiamo come stanno le cose e ci vanno bene così.   
Ecco i rapporti che voglio. Altro che sentimenti e casini. Chi li vuole quelli? Io no!   
  
  
Scopare con Gerard è facile come lo è farlo con gli altri. A volte anche con delle ragazze, a volte.   
Lo faccio come mi pare e finalmente non penso più tantissimo a Riky. Più o meno.   
\- Pensi che basti? - Mi chiede un giorno a bruciapelo Wayne. A volte vorrei capire come diavolo è suddiviso il suo cervello. Perchè penso che sia suddiviso in scopare e mangiare. Però lui il compagno fisso ce l'ha, un altro calciatore fra l'altro... quindi penso che sia anche 'amore' da qualche parte.   
Però non penso ci sia 'acutezza' anche se ogni tanto se ne esce con cose apparentemente prive di senso. Che poi invece il senso ce l'hanno.   
\- Cosa vuoi dire? - Chiedo mentre corriamo uno di fianco all'altro.   
\- Lo sai, non dire cagate. - è vero che non so di che cazzo parla, comunque.   
\- Quando ti va di dirmi di che cazzo parli posso rispondere! -   
Wayne sospira paziente e poi mi rivela il mistero.   
\- Di scopare come un riccio solo per non pensare all'unico che vorresti farti! -   
Ah beh, è Mister Stranamore!   
\- Sì Wayne... come vuoi... - Sono polemico. Lui ha questa fissa, che io sia innamorato di Riky. E regolarmente me lo tira fuori. Non lo sento da mesi, non lo vedo da quella volta e lui continua a dire ste stupidaggini!   
\- Dai Cris, non lo puoi ignorare. Ti fai chiunque, non solo Gerard. Che capisco perchè ti fai Gerard, il suo cazzo è leggendario, però è chiaro che lo fai per quello. - Gli do un po' di corda perchè altrimenti è peggio e mi tormenta di più.   
\- Ed in cosa è chiaro, sentiamo! -   
\- In tutto! Dai, io ti conosco. - La semplifica perchè non sa cosa dire.   
\- Scopo esattamente come prima, perchè è diverso?! - Wayne scuote il capo.   
\- E' diverso! Prima lo facevi quasi a caso, quando ti capitava... ora sembri li cerchi di proposito. - Non ha senso.   
\- Per me non basta. - Alla fine mi spinge.   
\- Fa come credi, sappi che scopare per non pensarci non serve. Lo devi risentire e riprovarci. Tanto tu se vuoi una cosa la ottieni. Ti sei arreso troppo facilmente. -   
Artiglio le dita. Perchè non mi lascia in pace? Io non ci voglio pensare!   
\- Fanculo, Wayne! Io sto bene, non devo sentire nessuno! - Non lo chiamerò mai e poi mai. Non mi serve. Non lo voglio. Sto bene così!   
  
Poi però a fine allenamento trattengo Gerard e scopo con lui.   
Il suo cazzo leggendario mi fa scordare di Riky ed al tempo stesso me lo ricorda. Non so perchè. Non si somigliano eppure è così. Forse perchè ne abbiamo parlato quella volta...   
non mi cambia molto scopare però mi distrae e mi svuoto sia il cazzo che la mente. È tutto quello che cerco.   
Gerard non dice più nulla, solo Wayne insiste ed è anche l'unico a sapere il nome.   
Non sono così idiota. Ci penso perchè è un puntiglio, l'unico che non mi sono fatto fino in fondo e mi ha rifiutato.   
Non c'è altro.   
Questo dimostra solo una cosa. Il mio smisurato orgoglio senza fine! Il mio ego... che ego che ho... un ego di quelli pazzeschi. Non so accettare un no!   
Rido di me e vengo in Gerard ed intanto ho continuato a pensare a Riky.   
Sono malato.”   
  
________________________   
E' vero che...   
Cristiano e Gerard Piqué erano insieme al Manchester United ed è vero che è ben dotato, un paio di volte si è visto che non era a riposo ed è difficile non capire!   
Avevano un buon rapporto, infatti quando si sono ritrovati rivali in Spagna, sono fra i pochi che vanno d'accordo, si salutano sempre e quando uno dei due perde l'altro lo consola.


	10. Preghiere e riflessioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E mentre Riky prega, i suoi amici pensando a come buttare tutto nel cesso!

CAPITOLO X:   
PREGHIERE E RIFLESSIONI   
  
"Rientrare in casa e trovarla affaccendata con la colazione una volta mi piaceva, mi faceva sorridere. Lei è così piccola ed è già moglie ed ora sarà madre. 

Ero orgoglioso di essere suo marito e quando ho saputo che saremmo diventati genitori ero al settimo cielo. 

Adesso sono qua a combattere la voglia di andarmene perchè l'ho ingannata e tradita ed anche se non ero in me, l'ho fatto lo stesso. 

Mi sto scoprendo gay o forse attratto semplicemente da un altro ragazzo, conta poco. Non è più come prima con lei, non è la ragione per cui non guardavo niente e nessuno durante il giorno, non è la ragione per cui andavo dritto a casa. Non è la mia ragione.

Lo è mai stata?

Lei mi viene incontro, mi abbraccia, la sua dolce pancia tonda è dura. 

Mi bacia, io le do le brioche. Esco ogni mattina a prendergliele, quindi non si è stupita di non trovarmi.

Mi sento un terribile elemento. 

Sono colpevole di alto tradimento.

Come posso fare?

Non mi sento nemmeno degno di entrare nella casa di Gesù. 

Prende le brioche e le mette sul tavolo, poi versa il caffè, se ne bevo ancora muoio ma non posso certo dirle che sono a posto. 

Storgo la bocca e stringo lo stomaco.

Si va in scena. 

Se ami, l'amore non si spegne così facilmente, non esiste forza al mondo in grado di spegnerlo. Se è successo in così breve tempo significa che non era proprio quell'amore.

La guardo e guardo in faccia la realtà.

E' così.

Non ha importanza perchè l'ho tradita... istinti, attrazione... non importa, l'ho fatto. Ero fuori di me, ma l'ho fatto. 

Non avrò mai giustificazioni. 

Discorro con lei come faccio sempre, sono bravo a fingere, vorrei solo sparire da qua, andarmene in un altro continente, lontano da tutto e da tutti.

Come sto male.

Sono meschino, una persona terribile. 

La mia punizione sarà guardarmi allo specchio ogni giorno consapevole di ciò che ho fatto.

Però le voglio ancora bene, se sto così male è perchè il sentimento c'è o non me ne importerebbe... ho una gran confusione dentro, non so cosa pensare, come muovermi. Non lo so proprio. 

Ho bisogno di stare solo.

Alla fine entro in Chiesa. E' il mio modo per essere onesto, qua non riuscirei mai a mentire a me stesso.

Ho mai amato Carol?

C'era amore, ma quale?

Che io abbia frainteso?

Quando l'ho sposata ero felice ma quando ho deciso di sposarla come è successo?

Eravamo giovanissimi. Perchè sono stato così affrettato?

L'amavo al punto da non poter proprio aspettare di essere più maturo?

Ero sicuro ma come si fa ad essere così sicuri a quell'età?

Che fretta avevo... 

Mi concentro riportando la memoria a quel periodo. 

Ero esasperato, lo ricordo bene.

Ero esasperato da qualcosa che mi ha fatto chiaramente pensare che dovevo trovare una soluzione e la soluzione era sposarmi.

Da cosa ero esasperato, però?

Andriy. ero esasperato da lui. 

Andriy che si era sposato da poco, a cui non riuscivo a smettere di pensare, da cui aspettavo una parola, un gesto, un qualcosa che mi facesse... mi facesse felice... 

Chiudo gli occhi e piango mentre lo dico a me stesso per la prima volta davvero.

Ero innamorato di Andriy ma era un ragazzo e non potevo lasciarmi andare, poi lui si è sposato ed io ho pensato che in ogni caso dovessi togliermelo dalla testa. E comunque era un uomo come me, non potevamo, era sbagliato sotto ogni punto di vista.

Ero giovane, non sapevo nemmeno cosa pensare dell'omosessualità, avevo solo una certezza, la mia fede, mi sono basato su quella per non affondare, cercavo disperatamente una soluzione, la cosa giusta, così mi sono fidato della Chiesa, come ho sempre fatto da quando sono nato, ed ho escluso tutto. Per escluderlo in maniera efficace ho rinforzato il legame con la mia ragazza, Carol. L'ho fatto di proposito.

La gente ha detto che abbiamo avuto fretta per una questione di sesso. Non volevamo farlo prima del matrimonio, ne avevamo voglia e ci siamo sposati. Non è esattamente così. Io riuscivo benissimo a fare a meno di fare l'amore con lei. Non ne avevo davvero il desiderio. 

Forse già quello doveva farmi capire.

Per una questione di fede non usiamo i preservativi poichè ci uniamo solo da sposati ed a quel punto favoriamo la procreazione.

Io e Carol l'abbiamo fatto da sposati, ma non così tanto, non così intensamente, sarei riuscito a farne a meno ancora a lungo. Lo facevamo ma con poca convinzione, esperienza, erano dei mezzi disastri, era imbarazzante.

Col tempo ci siamo riusciti, lei ora è incinta, non ci ho più pensato, ho messo tutto da parte, dubbi ed incertezze. 

Fino a quest'anno che ho visto un ragazzo che mi ha tirato fuori di nuovo tutto.

Ad aiutarmi quella volta fu la partenza di Andriy, ci sono rimasto malissimo, ho pianto un sacco e poi lui ha completamente tagliato i ponti con me, come se non volesse sentirmi di proposito. 

Sospiro.

Ho avuto un sacco di segnali ed io li ho ignorati tutti, ora raccolgo i frutti. Non si scappa per sempre da ciò che siamo.

Ma se quella volta non sentendo e non vedendo più Andriy e stando con Carol, provandoci insistentemente con lei ci sono riuscito, alla fine, forse posso riuscirci anche ora a farla funzionare e a dimenticare... Cris... o quest'esperienza...

Devo provarci ancora?

Abbiamo un figlio, direi che è doveroso. Devo assumermi le mie responsabilità.  
Finita la confessione con me stesso, prego sperando di trovare il coraggio di parlare con un prete. Non ce la faccio. Che Dio mi perdoni, non riesco a dirlo ancora a nessuno che non siano i miei amici fidati.   
Ti prego, Perdonami.  
  
Passo i giorni a pregare incessantemente molto più di prima e lentamente ritrovo la pace.   
Penso di meno a Cris o forse mi sforzo, mi concentro su Carol e sulla sua gravidanza. Non dirle niente mi è costato ma penso sempre a nostro figlio, non se lo merita... Lui avrà una vita perfetta, non soffrirà mai.   
Non mi faccio più domande, non ci penso più, evito le partite del Manchester United, cerco di non captare le notizie che lo riguardano, escludo tutto ciò che parla di lui e non poter fare l'amore con Carol perchè è quasi alla fine della sua gravidanza mi aiuta.   
Non mi sento tanto tremendo. Finché vado avanti così va bene.   
Fino a questo giorno.   
Il giorno della finale di Champions League.   
La finale si gioca a Mosca, siamo il 21 maggio 2008 ed io questa sera me la ricorderò a lungo.   
Luis viene a prendermi con Roby, i campionati sono finiti, resta il gran finale di Champions ma non collego le due cose perchè mi prendono completamente in contropiede.   
Mi dicono di prendere poche cose che stiamo via tre giorni, non mi dicono dove andiamo ma parlano di 'un sogno' o qualcosa del genere.   
Ciò che tutti vorrebbero fare o cose simili.   
Boh, non lo so. Mi fido, mi lascio fare.   
Carol ha detto di andare e non pensarci, lei intanto mi precede in Brasile, anche perchè partorirà là.   
Sono un po' in pensiero, ma ben presto questi matti che mi circondano mi distraggono, rido, mi rilasso e non penso più a niente. In macchina verso l'aeroporto finalmente me lo dicono e non so cosa avessero in testa quando hanno deciso questa cosa, ma ormai cosa posso fare?   
\- Ma si può sapere dove andiamo una volta per tutte? -   
La macchina si ferma, mi piazzano davanti al tabellone delle partenze aeree e abbracciandomi felici come bambini mi chiedono:   
\- Dove vorresti andare? - Leggo la lista delle città di destinazione. Alcune le ho già viste, altre no. Certe le rivedrei volentieri, altre le vorrei vedere.   
Ne dico alcune, le più probabili conoscendo gli elementi qui presenti che sono per il divertimento estremo e cose così. Isole dove c'è la vida loca.   
Ma loro scuotono il capo.   
\- No mio caro, per i nostri 3 giorni speciali c'è solo una meta. Una meta che è un sogno per ogni sportivo, in questo momento. - Alzo un sopracciglio, non ci arrivo proprio.   
\- Non riesco proprio a capire dove mi portate. -   
E' Roby a dirlo saltellando con una luce di sadismo negli occhi brillanti.   
L'elemento da ricovero è venuto a sorpresa da Madrid stamattina e non ha fatto altro che gridarmi di fare le valige che andiamo via.   
Ora eccoci qua con Luis e tutti gli altri.   
\- Stasera ci sarà un evento unico per chiunque ama il calcio. E siccome noi siamo noi, abbiamo avuto i biglietti introvabili per la partita del secolo. - Impallidisco mentre capisco. Non può avermi fatto questo. Né lui né Luis.   
Guardo quest'ultimo mentre ride. E lui ride!   
Questi non possono stare insieme, perchè sono amici? Non lo capisco proprio!   
\- Non mi porterete mica... - Roby sprizza lucciole elettriche mentre lo dice -grida-   
\- Andiamo a Mosca alla finale di Champions League! -   
\- Perchè ho paura di sapere chi gioca? - Dico prendendomi il viso fra le mani e strofinandomi gli occhi e le tempie.   
\- Perchè magari lo sai! Non puoi giocare a calcio e non sapere le finaliste! - Sospiro drammatico, voglio morire.   
\- Non dirmi che gioca il Manchester United! - Lo so in realtà. Ho cercato di chiudere l'udito ogni volta che nell'aria captavo quel nome, però alla fine non potrei non sapere chi gioca stasera.   
Ma perchè?   
\- E' la prima volta che due inglesi vanno in finale, il Manchester contro il Chelsea! -   
Che felicità!   
Sospiro insofferente e prendo il bagaglio a mano e faccio dietrofront sfuggendo alla loro presa, mi agguantano subito.   
\- Dove vai? Non puoi andartene! Abbiamo deciso di vederla e la vedremo! - Luis sembra sicuro. Come sempre.   
\- Fatelo senza di me! Io non ci voglio venire! Vado da mia moglie! Ma tu guarda questi che organizzano una cosa simile senza interpellarmi! -   
Roby mi si para davanti con le braccia conserte e l'aria cattiva.   
Vuole spaventarmi ma ci riesce con scarsi risultati.   
\- Non mi fai paura. - Dico. Specie perchè è il mio migliore amico.   
\- Dovrai passare sul mio cadavere per tornare a casa! - Di per sé non è un problema perchè è basso, però non gli farei mai del male, così lascio cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e sospiro.   
\- Perchè dobbiamo? -   
Luis e Roby parlano a turno, fitto fitto contro il mio orecchio. Sembriamo anche equivoci in effetti.   
\- Lo devi rivedere e questa è un'ottima occasione! -   
\- Onestamente speravo di incontrarlo in finale, sarebbe stato perfetto, ma non siamo arrivati noi quindi... -   
\- Non capisco perchè lo devo rivedere. - Non ci pensavo da mesi, andava tutto bene. Perchè mi devono fare questo?   
\- Perchè è giusto. Non hai risolto niente. Finchè non riuscirai a vederlo senza morire non avrai risolto nulla! -   
\- Stai diventando padre e vuoi percorrere questa strada. Discutibile da parte tua, ma è una tua scelta. Allora falla fino in fondo e dimostra a te stesso che ce la puoi fare davvero. Che lui non ti torna a sbattere fuori... -   
\- ...o a sbattere proprio... -   
\- quando lo vedrai! -   
\- A voi cosa importa di preciso? - Non lo capisco proprio, sono miei amici ma tutta questa premura per una cosa che riguarda solo me più che mai non la capisco.   
\- Perchè vediamo avanti. Sarai infelice un giorno se fai così senza esserne veramente sicuro. E per esserlo devi prima rivederlo. - Non trovo ancora il senso di tutto ciò ma non mollano. Mi fanno tre ore di parlarmi di quanto sia giusto rivederlo prima di percorrere definitivamente la mia strada. Dicono che tengono a me e che vogliono il meglio per me, che io sia sicuro e che non abbia mai rimpianti.   
Ok, sono come i miei fratelli, va bene.   
Però lo stesso dovrebbero rispettare il mio volere.   
Dovrebbero.   
Mah...   
Alla fine mi lascio passivamente trasportare convinto forse che anche se lo vedo dagli spalti non lo incontrerò. Sai che confusione che ci sarà, arrivare a loro sarà impossibile indipendentemente dal risultato.   
\- Secondo te chi vince, comunque? -   
Finalmente cambiano discorso e si buttano prettamente sul calcio.   
\- Fammi pensare a chi c'è... - Dico. Allora cominciano ad elencare.   
\- Bè, nel Manchester la coppia Ronaldo-Rooney è pazzesca... poi hanno dei difensori come... - Fanno una lista di nomi, passano al centrocampo e al portiere. Il portiere è proprio bravo, non c'è che dire.   
\- Mentre il Chelsea ha giocatori come... - Anche qua parte una lista di nomi illustri niente male fino a giungere all'attacco che mi fa venire un colpo. - per finire con niente meno che Drogba e Shevchenko! - Qua stavo bevendo e sputo l'acqua completamente in faccia a Roby che rimane di sasso. Tossisco e divento di mille colori mentre la vita mi sta sfuggendo di mano. Mi battono sulla schiena preoccupati. Questa non la sa nessuno, solo Cris. Che ironia!   
\- Ehm... Riky? - Mi chiamano dopo che ho nascosto il viso fra le mani pregando di potermene andare come per magia.   
\- Cosa ti prende? -   
Fortunatamente sono seduto fra Luis e Roby, quindi posso parlare liberamente.   
Li guardo a turno, rossissimo, imbarazzato e ansimante. Mi faccio coraggio e sventolando le dita davanti ai loro occhi li preparo laconico. O meglio cerco di esserlo, non so con quali risultati.   
\- Andriy... - Comincio.   
\- Sì? -   
\- Però deve restare fra noi! - Ripeto. Loro annuiscono esasperati ed alla fine lo dico.   
\- E' lui che mi ha fatto venire i primi dubbi remoti sulla mia sessualità. Stavo per mettermi con lui! Io penso che se non si fosse sposato e poi non se ne fosse andato, nel 2006, mi sarei messo con lui! - Lo dico quasi senza respirare e loro mi fissano come fossi matto.   
\- Dai, che ci prendi per il culo! - Perchè perfino loro che non sono molto svegli capiscono cosa significa.   
\- Sono serissimo! - Dico come un condannato a morte.   
Abbasso lo sguardo. Non ci posso credere. Mi fissano per un po' fino ad accettare la realtà che non li prendo in giro, non potrei mai, così insieme riassumono la situazione pazzesca.   
\- Cioè stasera si scontrano il tuo diciamo ex con il tuo probabile futuro moroso? - Mi aizzo contro Roby che ne dice come sempre una di troppo.   
\- Ma che dici! Non sono né il mio ex né il mio futuro! - Lo dico così in fretta che ridono e non ci credono. Ma perchè?   
Con disperazione lascio andare la nuca contro lo schienale.   
Magari precipitasse questo aereo!   
La mano di Luis sul ginocchio dovrebbe darmi forza, così come la testa di Roby sulla spalla. Ridacchiano entrambi, comunque.   
\- Dovresti accettarle le cose invece che ostinarti ad opporti ed ignorarle. Andriy ti ha aperto un mondo che non hai voluto vedere, ma è stato il tuo primo amore, no? -   
\- E come hai fatto a dimenticare che giocava nel Chelsea? -   
\- Non l'ho dimenticato ma non ci pensavo. Lui da quando se ne è andato mi ha trattato da appestato! Non mi sente più, non mi vede... ed io ho accettato la cosa. Così non... non ci pensavo che è lui nel Chelsea... -   
\- E poi dovresti accettare anche che Cristiano ti piace e potrebbe diventare il tuo futuro amore se solo gliene dessi l'occasione. - La fanno facile loro. Sono infedeli per genetica ed hanno un modo di vedere le cose e la vita che... beh, ormai, specie nel nostro ambiente, lo hanno in molti, lo ammetto. Molto libertino, diciamo. Aperto. Troppo aperto. Però io non sono così!   
\- Non è così. E poi anche se fosse io sono sposato ed è un fatto che non potrò cancellare in alcun modo e non sarò così meschino da perseverare nei miei errori. - Nonché peccati. Comunque è di questo che si tratta. - E poi nascerà mio figlio, voglio che sia felice! -   
Insisto su questi punti che per loro non sembrano importanti. Non mi capiranno mai. Non so proprio con chi parlarne per essere capito...   
\- Riky, prima lo accetti e meglio è per te. -   
Ancora con questa storia!   
\- Ma cosa dovrei accettare! - non ce la faccio proprio. Mi sento così scosso, confuso e teso che non so a cosa pensare per primo, per cosa preoccuparmi insomma... li sto per rivedere, sono persone che mi hanno sconvolto la vita... e giocheranno uno contro l'altro. È pazzesco. L'ironia del destino o un messaggio di Dio? Non devo ignorare chi sono?   
\- Devi accettare chi sei e guardare in faccia il tuo stesso viso! Non c'entra cosa provi per loro, se non vuoi non serve che vedi quello. Ma devi vedere te stesso! - Questo è Luis, più grande di noi si suppone che sia anche un po' più maturo. Un po'. A volte ne dubito visto le cavolate che fa, ma sicuramente è uno che si è accettato.   
Sospiro e cerco l'esterno dall'oblò. Il cielo e basta.   
È tutto così pazzesco.   
Io che vado a vedere Andriy che gioca contro Cristiano!   
Spero proprio di non rivederli!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' vero che...   
> La finale di Champions 2008 si è giocata a Mosca, la prima finale tutta inglese, Manchester United contro Chelsea. Rooney-Ronaldo contro Drogba-Shevchenko. Da dire, che poi ribadirò nel prossimo capitolo, è che il Sheva di quel periodo non era il Sheva del Milan, infatti non ha nemmeno giocato, era proprio alla fine della fine, però ovviamente c'era allo stadio, era in panchina. Il risultato è storia, anche perchè il Chelsea vincerà la sua prima CL nel 2012 e Cris, invece, vincerà il suo Pallone D'Oro proprio per l'anno 2008.


	11. Un finale indimenticabile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano vince la Champions nel 2008 e Riky è lì e niente, felicità porta felicità che porta a follie.

CAPITOLO XI:   
UNA FINALE INDIMENTICABILE   
  
"Si alza la tensione.

Il cuore martella nel petto e sale fino nella gola. Il sangue pompa.

Eccoci qua, tutti in fila in attesa di uscire dal tunnel e di sfilare in campo per gli inni.

Sarà la mia finale, questa, nessuno me la toglierà. L'anno scorso è stato Riky a togliermela ma non posso lamentarmi, incontrarlo è stato illuminante. Prenderlo per mano in segno di un'amicizia destinata a qualcos'altro. Ripenso a quella partita e sorrido.

Ci siamo guardati, ci siamo sorrisi, mi ha fatto 'in bocca al lupo' ed io ho ricambiato e ci siamo presi per mano camminando uno accanto all'altro.

Eravamo all'inizio della partita. E' stato bellissimo. Una scarica mi ha attraversato mentre gliela prendevo, è stato dolcissimo. 

Ho pensato che mi sarebbe piaciuto giocare con lui, è stato un pensiero sfuggente.

Poi è cominciata e mi ha battuto come un cliente sbatte la sua puttana. Sono rimasto di merda ed ho detto... 'questo arriverà in cima al mondo!'

Era vero.

Sorrido, sono contento che sia stato lui. 

Respiro a fondo un paio di volte, piego la testa di lato, faccio criccare le ossa del collo, tiro e rilascio i muscoli delle scapole e riapro gli occhi concentrato.

Sono pronto.

Ce la farò.

Questa sarà la mia serata. La mia Champions. Questa volta raggiungerò Ricardo sul tetto del mondo. Lui è già là che mi aspetta, il re e la regina.

Con questi pensieri strani che prendono vita da soli e viaggiano a ruota libera, vedo arrivare gli avversari. I ragazzi del Chelsea che si dirigono alla panchina escono per primi mentre gli altri si fermano accanto a noi, qualcuno ci saluta, altri restano concentrati. 

Io sono attirato da uno in particolare che mi passa accanto ed esce.

Sgrano gli occhi.

Andriy Shevchenko non giocherà stasera?

Lui che una Champions l'ha vinta e altre finali ne ha disputate?

Quello che ha più esperienza e che ha vinto un Pallone D'Oro non gioca?

Mi lascia uno sguardo addosso che non so interpretare, rabbrividisco. E' spento e... non saprei. Invidia?

Gli faccio un cenno e lui ricambia, poi va via. 

Da quando è al Chelsea non è stato più lo stesso, si dice problemi col mister, non si prendeva con Mourinho. Ma si dice anche che non volesse andar via dal Milan e che è stato costretto dalla società che voleva tirar cassa... altri dicono dalla moglie che voleva andare a Londra... qualunque sia la verità solo una è certa. Lui non voleva andarsene e si è visto dalla depressione che l'ha colto al Chelsea. Doveva restare a casa sua, certe persone non sono fatte per cambiare squadra. 

Pensando a lui mi viene in mente di nuovo Riky.

E' un pensiero che dopotutto mi rilassa e mi calma, lui l'anno scorso ha vinto questa coppa che stasera scenderà nelle mie mani. Forse è per questo.

O forse chi lo sa, non ha importanza. 

Mi chiamano, si va. Respiro.

Chiudo gli occhi, li riapro e cammino.

Ora andiamo a conquistare il mondo.

Esco e la sensazione è incredibile. Ogni volta è adrenalina ma questa... questa è un'altra cosa...

è notte, ci sono i fari puntati sul campo a giorno, lo stadio è grande e gremito di gente che applaude ed impazzisce, persone ovunque, tante, come puntini vicini, bandiere della nostra squadra e della loro, l'Inghilterra è presente, un derby per vincere la coppa più ambita in assoluto.

Tremo per un istante e mentre cammino sull'erba per mettermi in fila sulla riga laterale insieme ai miei compagni, mi sento come libero, leggero.

Questo sarà il mio campo.

Questa sarà la mia notte.

Questo sarà il mio pubblico.

Cori mi incitano, la gente mi ama anche se molti mi odiano, quelli qua presenti sono qua perchè mi amano, mi adorano, mi idolatrano.

La loro energia mi colpisce, mi attraversa, mi dà mille scariche elettriche.

E' fantastico.

Non ho mai provato niente di simile.

Ed ho la frenesia di giocare, di far vedere a tutti che fanno bene ad amarmi, non li voglio deludere, non li deluderò.

Io sono il più grande e lo dimostrerò.

Vincerò.

Sono un guerriero ed un guerriero lotta e vince, non si arrende mai.

Sono qua e sono pronto, ad un passo dal sogno.

Vai Cristiano.

Il calcio è la tua vita, tu sei nato per questo. 

La musica finisce, ci sfiliamo davanti, ci salutiamo e poi partiamo anche noi in campo, faccio il mio solito salto, Wayne mi da uno scappellotto in testa per incitarmi, io gli faccio l'occhiolino.

Dio come sto bene.

Applausi. Grida. Cori. Qua per noi. Qua per me.

Non esiste niente che vorrei fare più di questo.

E' il mio campo, il mio!

Così il fischio d'inizio scuote i cuori di tutti ed io mi strofino le labbra pregustandomi uno splendido incontro indimenticabile.

Qui si fa un pezzo di storia di calcio.

L'esaltazione cresce in me, il sangue ribolle, il cuore è impazzito ed io sono felice, poi comincio a correre, la palla è fra i miei piedi e magicamente mi rilasso, non sento più pressioni, tensioni, tifo, sguardi. 

Sto bene, sto giocando una semplice partita. Va tutto alla grande. 

Penso di non essere mai stato più felice di così.

Piango.

Non so far altro che piangere.

Piango e abbraccio gente, mi buttano in aria, ne buttiamo altri, è un tale casino che non capisco nulla ma è così bello, così maledettamente splendido.

Segnare il goal della momentanea vittoria in finale di Champions è qualcosa di impagabile, poi hanno pareggiato, abbiamo resistito ed ai rigori ce l'abbiamo fatta. E' stata dura ma l'impresa l'abbiamo raggiunta.

Lo sapevo che era la mia notte, me lo sentivo, ne ero proprio certo.

Non è una felicità che puoi descrivere, so solo che mi scoppia il cuore.

E' stupendo.

 

Scorre tutto veloce come un fulmine, non faccio in tempo ad afferrare niente che scappa, è un susseguirsi di eventi e cose che mi portano al settimo cielo.  
Mi lascio trasportare da quest'atmosfera di gioia. Abbiamo vinto la Coppa con le orecchie! L'ho vinta io! Sono stato grande! Grandissimo!  
Persone mi prendono e mi trascinano ovunque, mi fanno di tutto, cominciano a scorrere fiumi di spumante, ci si ubriaca anche senza bere, l'euforia aumenta ed è in mezzo a questo caos velocissimo che improvvisamente il mondo si ferma di botto.  
E' come se mi staccassero la spina.  
Ci sono molti privilegiati che possono arrivare fin qua sotto per salutarci e farci i complimenti, fra questi ci sono due ex palloni d'oro.   
Di questi due, uno mi interessa.  
Il cuore si ferma, lo stomaco si chiude e per un istante penso che vomito.  
Mio Dio.  
Cosa ci fa Ricardo qua?  
Impallidisco e barcollo, Wayne mi tiene su e si gira per vedere chi guardo come fossi davanti alla Madonna.   
In effetti è quasi come la Madonna...  
Appena lo mette a fuoco, è decisamente fuori di sé anche lui, prima mi stava per ficcare la lingua in bocca, esclama con un acuto da checca isterica.  
\- CHE CAZZO CI FANNO QUA?! - Come se fosse strano che due giocatori vengano a vedere la finale di Champions e scendano a fare i complimenti ai vincitori!  
Ricardo è indietro con non so chi, davanti c'è Ronaldo il fenomeno brasiliano.   
E' anche bello incontrarlo, è un po' il mito di tutti ed anche se non mi chiamo così in suo onore, in molti lo pensano.  
\- Non potevamo perderci la finale... complimenti, campioni!  - E lui sa cosa si prova a vincere... per un attimo dimentico molte cose, la testa è leggera, lo stomaco stretto ed io sorrido ebete mentre Riky si fa avanti.  
E mentre si fa avanti timidamente e rosso come un pomodoro, la tensione mi sale.  
Mi attanaglia. Mi paralizza.  
Non riesco a muovere un maledetto muscolo. Non è normale, ho giocato una finale ed ero rilassato come uno scemo, adesso ho lui qua e non riesco a muovermi e dire nulla.  
Non lo vedo da Gennaio, da quella volta. Si fa avanti e mi porge la mano ma intorno a noi c'è gente, Wayne mi spintona e non so proprio perchè diavolo lo faccia e quel ragazzino dietro di lui che mi pare sia un calciatore, fa altrettanto. Cos'è, un complotto?  
Finisce che mi viene addosso ed io mi sciolgo subito.  
Mi scaldo, avvampo, è come se bevessi una bottiglia intera di rum.  
Riky si aggrappa a me ma io non sono stabile così finisco su Wayne che va dritto a terra e noi su di lui, lo schiacciamo ma non importa, basta che Riky non si faccia male.  
Lo stringo forte più di quanto sarebbe necessario.  
Alzati in piedi Cris, tiralo su, stringigli la mano e vattene a scopare con Gerard. Anzi, a fare un bella orgia.  
A lui non importa niente di te.  
Però lo costringo quaggiù, sopra ed intorno a noi persone si susseguono, ridono, alcuni ci fanno da scudo ed io non resisto, mentre penso che non gliene importa niente gli prendo il viso fra le mani, lo guardo, è rossissimo, imbarazzato, non sa che dire, balbetta.   
E mentre balbetta io penso che sia bellissimo e dolcissimo e mi prendo le sue labbra.  
Nessuno ci vede.  
Penso di essere ubriaco ma non importa, lo bacio e sono contento. Glielo dovevo.   
Così impara a dirmi che non valgo la pena per rivoluzionare la sua vita!  
Gli infilo la lingua in bocca e lui paralizzato mi lascia fare, insisto finchè non reagisce e lo fa anche con un certo trasporto, seppure con una timidezza inaudita. E' impacciato mentre risponde, forse non sa perchè lo fa, forse non sa nemmeno che lo sta facendo. Lo fa e basta perchè io lo so accendere. Solo io. Gli altri non ci riescono ma io sì perchè mi vuole. Non è solo perchè è gay, è perchè sono io.  
Mi bacia e si lascia andare ed il muro intorno a noi ci permette di farlo senza essere visti da altri. queste persone sono da incorniciare!  
La sua lingua timida si unisce alla mia, con trasporto lo divoro, il suo sapore è dolce, masticava caramelle...   
Quanto stiamo così? Voglio scoparlo.   
Torna in sé e mi spinge il petto, smettiamo di baciarci, è bordeaux, si vergogna come un matto, respira affannato, ha gli occhi lucidi. Non capisco un cazzo.   
Si alza in fretta e fa per scappare ma lo prendo per il polso, lo trattengo ma sono ubriaco e così lui continuando a tirare mi trascina. Non lo mollo. Mi porta con sé, fra la folla che salta felice e fa cori e ben presto il paesaggio intorno a noi cambia, non so dove siamo, dove si sia nascosto, ma si ferma al sicuro da tutto il mondo e prende fiato, cerca di liberarsi da me ma gli tengo il polso.   
Non lo posso lasciare andare. Non lo mollerò.   
Alla fine si arrende e mi parla.   
È supplichevole.   
\- Cris ti prego, non sei in te e non sai cosa stai facendo. - Ti sbagli, anche se i fumi alcolici spruzzati in giro da altri mi hanno dato un po' alla testa, sono maledettamente in me. So cosa faccio.   
Lo schiaccio contro il muro col mio corpo possente, le voci lontane da noi, un altro mondo.   
Le mani ai lati del viso lo imprigiono, lo guardo da vicino, ho un sorriso maligno, sono un vero diavolo.   
È curioso. Il soprannome della mia squadra è Red Devils. Diavoli Rossi.   
Quello della sua è Diavoli.   
Il destino vuole unirci.   
\- So benissimo cosa voglio. - Dico piano.   
Mi spinge sul petto cercando di allontanarmi quel po' per poter sgusciare. Non te lo farò fare.   
È così bello.   
\- Cris, lasciami... - Piagnucola quasi, ha paura. Ha una maledetta paura immensa.   
\- Non avere paura, siamo solo noi... nessuno ci vede, nessuno lo saprà. Sei al sicuro! - Mormoro piano con le labbra sulla sua guancia, arrivo al suo orecchio e parlo attaccato ad esso.   
Parlo sottovoce, suadente.   
Smette di spingere, non è più tanto convinto.   
Devo ancora farmi la doccia e togliermi la maglia, per prendere le medaglie me l'ero rimessa, ho ancora tutto addosso. Sono sudato e bagnato di spumante. Sono una vera schifezza ma sicuramente meglio di chiunque altro gli stia sempre intorno.   
\- Non ho paura, però non voglio... - Prova a dire ancora qualcosa ma lo convinco prendendomi il collo della maglia per dietro e lo alzo levandomela da sopra. La lascio cadere e torno ad appoggiarmi sul muro che lo sorregge. Le mani non osano toccarmi ancora, allora gliele prendo io e me le metto addosso, il torace, le faccio scendere sui capezzoli.   
Quanto lo voglio.   
Non pensavo di poterlo volere tanto.   
Ho passato mesi a dirmi che non era niente, solo uno stupido puntiglio di cui potevo fare a meno, che non mi meritava e... e poi eccomi qua con lui a fremere.   
È bellissimo.   
Continua da solo a carezzarmi, leggero, timido, dolce. I palmi scivolano con fatica perchè sono sudato e appiccicaticcio. Ma gli piace il mio corpo. Lo esplora. I miei muscoli perfetti che curo con molto allenamento ogni giorno. Sono fissato.   
Voglio piacere.   
Lo faccio per questo.   
È una caratteristica di noi gay.   
Come anche curarsi in ogni dettaglio, viso, sopracciglia, capelli, peli... vestiti... ore ed ore a renderci belli per piacere agli altri. Essere ammirati, adulati.   
E a lui piaccio.   
Oh, se piaccio.   
Gli carezzo anche io il viso, piano. Non vedevo l'ora di farlo.   
Un viso dolce, delicato, asciutto, pulito. Le sopracciglia sono un po' folte, sono naturali ma gli stanno bene, la bocca è carnosa, che bella che è, da sogno.   
Ricordo quando l'ho baciato sotto la doccia, morivo su quelle labbra così morbide.   
Le guance lievemente tonde, il nasino piccolo e dritto. È perfetto.   
È bellissimo.   
Mentre lo contemplo ci guardiamo, mi fissa ed è sorpreso di questa mia delicatezza, di questo perdermi in lui. Lo sono anche io.   
Potrei stare ore a guardarlo. Lo so solo ora.   
\- Sei stupendo... - Mormoro piano senza paura di apparire sciocco.   
Non lo sono.   
È semplicemente quello che penso.   
Lui sorride imbarazzato, così tenero e spontaneo.   
\- Grazie. - Dice timidamente. Soppesa l'idea di aggiungere qualcosa, si morde le labbra che sto per baciare ed alla fine lo ammette abbassando lo sguardo. È di mille colori ed è così per me. Si sta arrendendo. Si sta arrendendo a me.   
\- Anche tu sei bello... - A parte che lo so. Però detto da lui è una cosa meravigliosa.   
È il più bel complimento che abbia ricevuto anche se me ne hanno fatti molti.   
Sorrido e gli sfioro il naso col mio, lui si sta totalmente sciogliendo, se non gli fossi schiacciato contro andrebbe dritto a terra.   
\- Sei dolcissimo. - Dico poi praticamente sulle sue labbra.   
Lui le apre, ci respiriamo a vicenda e penso che lo ubriaco un po', esitiamo, aspetto di cuocerlo meglio, è stralunato, ormai lo vuole, non aspetta altro. Lo sapevo.   
Sapevo di riuscirci. Mi bastava rivederlo.   
Ora è perfetto.   
Sarai mio.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' vero che...   
> Il Manchester United ha vinto la Champions League del 2008, finale con il Chelsea a Mosca. Il goal del momentaneo vantaggio è proprio di Cristiano, poi però vanno ai rigori e quello decisivo lo segna proprio lui, in questo senso viene ricordata come la sua finale e la sua Champions. Specie perchè questa e il resto del suo sontuoso anno gli valgono il Pallone D'Oro, poi.   
> Cristiano non beve mai perchè suo padre aveva problemi di alcolismo ed è morto per una malattia portata da questo, anche se non è una cosa molto pubblicizzata. Naturalmente anche solo se respiri l'alcool puoi comunque diventare particolarmente euforico, specie se sei astemio.


	12. Un fantasma dal passato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentre Riky è in crisi sempre più seria con sé stesso a causa di Cris, arriva una delle persone più importanti del suo passato, Andriy Shevchenko. E lui cerca di aprirgli gli occhi. Cerca.

CAPITOLO XII:   
UN FANTASMA DAL PASSATO   
  
“Come sono finito così fra le sue braccia ad aspettare il suo bacio?   
Io stasera dovevo essere in volo verso il Brasile!   
Come ci sono finito a Mosca, allo stadio, insieme a Cristiano?   
Il cuore mi batte impazzito. Tutti i miei piani sono saltati quando mi ha baciato, non volevo ma poi non ho resistito. È stata una scarica di adrenalina così forte e sconvolgente che prima di riprendermi ero là a rispondere. Quando ho capito che quella nella mia bocca era la sua lingua l'ho respinto, ho provato a scappare ma siamo finiti qua, tranquilli, da soli.   
Ed ora... ora il suo corpo è così fantastico. Starei ore a toccarlo.   
La sua pelle non è liscia perchè deve farsi una doccia eppure non mi fa schifo perchè è sua.   
È la sua pelle.   
È chiara.   
Ed è soda.   
I muscoli perfetti.   
Tutte le linee naturali sono accentuate dai suoi allenamenti e mi ci perdo in mezzo ai suoi pettorali.   
Sono così attratto dai corpi maschili che fatico a non fissarli, ora ne sto toccando uno ed è come una droga. Vorrei continuare a toccarlo.   
Con Carol faticavo ad avere un orgasmo, con lui a momenti ne ho già uno e mi sta solo addosso.   
Sforzarmi di non pensare a questa cosa non serve perchè alla fine lo sono.   
O che io sia gay o che sia attratto da lui e basta, però è così.   
La tradirei ogni secondo della mia vita se l'avessi con me.   
Non ho la tentazione coi miei compagni ed hanno dei bei corpi. Qualcuno di loro è molto carino.   
Questa cosa mi succedeva con Andriy solo che lui non lo toccavo, non mi avvicinavo quando eravamo nudi e vulnerabili. Ci abbracciavamo in partita ed era tutto splendido.   
Negli spogliatoi lo guardavo e mi sentivo come matto, un'anima in pena. Fremevo all'idea di poterlo toccare, quando lo sfioravo morivo e non riuscivo a staccare gli occhi da lui, dal suo fondoschiena sodo e... e forse avrei dovuto capirlo, guardare in faccia la realtà. Ora sarebbe tutto diverso. Tutto più semplice.   
Cosa faccio?   
Il panico mi invade.   
Voglio baciarlo e ne ho paura.   
Se lo facessi ora non tornerei più indietro. Mai più.   
Sarebbe finita.   
Farlo da ubriaco è una cosa, certo dentro di me lo volevo ma ero ubriaco, non consenziente completamente. Lo posso accantonare e superare.   
Ma ora sono io quello sobrio.   
E lo voglio, ma la volontà deve valere qualcosa. La volontà razionale, voglio dire.   
Se decido qualcosa la decido.   
No, Riky.   
Non devo.   
Forse è Cristiano il mio problema e non tutti i ragazzi. Se è lui il problema basta stargli lontano, continuare a non vederlo e sentirlo.   
La prossima volta che quei due impiccioni si mettono in testa di aiutarmi gli tolgo la parola.   
Richiede un enorme sforzo da parte mia perchè non c'è niente che vorrei più di lui, ora.   
Le sue labbra.   
Le voglio.   
Però non è giusto.   
Sono un uomo, devo saper scegliere.   
Scuoto la testa, alla fine, abbasso gli occhi e lo respingo. Questa volta fa un passo indietro e non ci crede. Non ci crede proprio che io ne sia capace.   
Alla fine rialzo lo sguardo sul suo e me li sento bruciare.   
Sto per piangere.   
Voglio piangere.   
E voglio baciarlo.   
\- Cris io non posso. Penso che effettivamente sia la cosa che voglio più in assoluto ma sono sposato ed ho deciso di percorrere una via precisa. Sono sposato, capisci? Ho giurato davanti a Dio di amare Carol e rispettarla per tutta la vita ad ogni costo. E non esiste niente di più solenne di Dio. Se tradissi Carol tradirei anche Dio e starei male. L'ho già fatto e sto già male per questo, ma lo sopporto perchè in ogni caso, che lo volessi dentro di me o no, ero ubriaco. Prima mi hai baciato tu, ero sotto shock, ho reagito di riflesso al tuo bacio. Ora basta. Ora devo smetterla. Davvero, Cris... devi... devi aiutarmi... io non posso. Non posso e basta. -   
Penso che non lo capisca e non lo condivida. È perso se mi metto a discutere con lui ora, allarga le braccia seccato, esasperato mi risponde.   
\- Ma cosa vuol dire che non puoi? Importa ciò che vuoi e tu lo vuoi! MI vuoi! - Sottolinea il 'mi'. Certo che è lui il fattore. È lui e basta.   
Ed anche che ho tendenze omosessuali, però è lui fondamentalmente. Però io non sono solo istinto e carne, sono anche anima e mente. E quelli mi spingono in un'altra direzione.   
\- Cris... io voglio poter guardarmi allo specchio... - Dico abbassando il tono e cercando di essere dolce. Mi faccio avanti e gli tocco il braccio per placarlo, ma ha uno scatto di nervi e mi allontana. - Io amo Dio. Io voglio stare dalla Sua parte, più che da ogni altra. Ciò che vuole il mio istinto non ha importanza. Amo Dio! - Lo ripeto più volte, forse anche in queste condizioni lo può capire.   
Fa una strana espressione che non so interpretare. Mi si stringe il cuore. Penso sia sofferenza. Delusione. Schifo. Un po' tutto.   
\- Allora tieniti il tuo Dio e vedi se ti fa avere un orgasmo come quelli che hai avuto con me! - Con questo si gira seccato e se ne va.   
È arrabbiato e forse non mi parlerà più, ma penso che sia più facile così.   
Non ci vedremo, non ci sentiremo, ci dimenticheremo e tutto tornerà alla normalità.   
Penso che non l'abbia capito.   
Non è che Dio mi vieta di andare con lui in quanto ragazzo, Dio non mi vieta di fare nulla. Sono io che davanti a lui non posso e ripeto. Non perchè Cris è un ragazzo. Ma solo perchè Cris è un altro.   
Io ho giurato davanti a Dio di amare Carol. Non la amo però la rispetterò finché potrò. Ho sbagliato ma non continuerò a farlo.   
Il presupposto per venir perdonati è il pentimento ed il presupposto per il vero pentimento è l'intenzione solenne e sacra di non continuare a sbagliare e di non ripetere l'errore. Non posso perseverare nel peccato.   
Sono caduto, ora mi rialzerò.   
È stato l'adulterio il mio problema, non l'omosessualità, non è nemmeno un peccato, quello!   
Sospiro insofferente e mi accuccio a terra, contro il muro, senza forze.   
La sua maglia accanto a me. La prendo. È sudata e bagnata, un'accozzaglia di odori fra spumante ed il suo. Il suo.   
Forse faccio schifo, ma non so staccarmene.   
Lo desidero.   
Quanto lo desidero.   
È questa una delle tentazioni da superare per la via di Gesù.   
Penso a Lui. È stato tentato nel deserto ma ha superato tutto. Io non sono Lui, sono caduto, ma non devo cadere più.   
Ce la devo fare.   
Sono sposato.   
Mi sono sposato davanti a Dio.   
Non posso allontanarmi da Lui, ne morirei. Posso vivere senza tutto, anche senza calcio. Ma non senza Lui.   
E se continuo così mi allontano.   
Non voglio.   
Il bisogno di piangere si affaccia, lascio andare le lacrime, mi sto perdendo?   
Sono in tempo?   
Sto facendo la cosa giusta?   
Dio è ancora con me, vero?   
Cris...   
\- Riky? - La voce è familiare come il suo accento ed il modo di pronunciare il mio nome.   
Dio mio, è esattamente questo il momento in cui io muoio.   
Alzo lentamente la testa, lo percorro dalle caviglie fin su sul corpo e poi il volto.   
Il suo viso.   
Il suo viso è sempre identico.   
Non è mai invecchiato.   
Non invecchierà mai.   
L'eterno giovane.   
Lo Zar.   
Il mio amore.   
Il mio primo amore.   
Perchè questo, Dio?   
Ho superato una tentazione, come posso farcela con un'altra?   
La mia fede è a dura prova.   
Appena lo vedo le lacrime che si erano affacciate escono copiose. Scoppio letteralmente a piangere e mi copro il viso.   
Andriy.   
Perchè sei qua?   
Perchè tutto questo in una serata?   
Lui si accuccia subito davanti a me e mi circonda protettivo con le braccia.   
Ho letto il terrore nei suoi occhi, il terrore di rivedermi.   
Ed io ho paura, ora, a dirgli cosa è successo e cosa ho capito ma forse è giusto.   
Forse per metterlo via e non perseverare nei miei errori devo affrontare anche i fantasmi.   
Forse è un dono, ma ora mi sento fragile, sfinito.   
Mi lascio andare al suo abbraccio, è così dolce e protettivo, mi adora. Mi adora ancora come una volta.   
Quanto è passato?   
Poco, dopotutto.   
Due anni. Solo due anni.   
Ed è così infelice. Io lo so che è infelice.   
È la cosa più bella che potesse capitarmi, il suo abbraccio.   
È sbagliato ma è bellissimo.   
\- Mi sei mancato, Andriy! - Mormoro piano mentre scivolo con la fronte sulla sua spalla. Mi accoccolo contro di lui e mi tiene ancora.   
Le sue mani carezzano la mia schiena, è bellissimo.   
I brividi mi attraversano e lentamente mi calmo, smetto di piangere e singhiozzare come un bambino e finisce che mi siedo per terra e lui mi si mette accanto. Sempre con un braccio intorno alle mie spalle. Protettivo.   
Dolce.   
È sempre stato dolce con me e freddo con gli altri.   
Stiamo un po' così, la testa contro di lui, nell'incavo del suo collo. Non mi sembra vero di poterlo fare.   
Non sono mai stato meglio. Tutto è svanito, ogni dubbio, dolore, angoscia.   
Ora è solo lui ed io lo adoro come un tempo. E per lui sono importante come una volta.   
\- Ora ti va di dirmi cosa ci fai qua e cosa ti è successo? Non ti vedo da due anni e ti ritrovo in lacrime. - parla sempre delicatamente con me, ha paura di spaventarmi.   
Non sono così fragile... o forse sì.   
\- Non so da dove cominciare... - Ammetto piano. In un istante mi rendo conto che a lui potrei raccontare tutto, ma forse non sarebbe giusto. Però non c'è niente che io voglia di più ora come ora.   
Se tutto questo mi fosse successo quando lui era in squadra con me sarebbe stato il primo a sapere tutto. Ma forse sarebbe successo proprio con lui e non con Cris.   
Dai, Riky, sii sincero.   
Ti saresti messo con lui se non se ne fosse andato.   
L'ha fatto in tempo, no?   
\- Come mai qua? - Mi chiede dolcemente.   
\- I miei amici hanno voluto venire a vedere la partita e siccome non siamo gente qualunque siamo riusciti a complimentarci coi vincitori. - Questa era la parte più semplice...   
\- E cosa ti ha sconvolto tanto? -   
Ho di nuovo voglia di piangere ma al tempo stesso il bisogno significativo di parlarne con lui e confidarmi anche se so che è sbagliato, mi assale.   
Io non so perchè Andriy se ne sia andato, non mi ha mai detto niente, non si è mai dichiarato, non ha mai fatto nulla. Mi ha solo quasi baciato, io penso che lo volesse però potrei aver frainteso tutto, chi lo sa.   
Non so proprio come posso considerarlo.   
\- Sono successe molte cose in poco tempo... - Esordisco vago.   
\- Sì... comincia da una... - fa paziente.   
\- Perchè non ti sei più fatto vivo? - Chiedo come se fosse quello il punto.   
Andriy raddrizza la testa, la teneva sulla mia come due fidanzati.   
Alzo la mia e lo guardo, siamo vicini, gli sguardi intensi.   
\- E' complicato... - Dice vago, un'increspatura sulla fronte. È turbato ed in difficoltà.   
\- Comincia da una... - Dico facendogli il verso di proposito.   
Lui sorride divertito. Ha sempre avuto un bel sorriso.   
\- Pensavo fosse più facile dimenticare tutto e ricominciare! - non è molto chiaro ma è più di prima. - E tu perchè piangevi stringendo la maglia di... di chi? - La prende e l'allarga, vede il suo sette e fa un'espressione strana. Sembra capire. Non fa altre domande. Trovo un fondo di dolore e delusione nel suo sguardo.   
\- E' questa la cosa complicata. - Ammetto piano.   
Da qui comincio a spiegare da cima a fondo tutto!   
È più facile e liberatore di quanto pensassi... volevo parlarne con una persona sana e sensata ed in effetti lui è il più indicato. Anche se continuo a non capire il suo ruolo nella mia vita.   
Cioè cosa pensi lui di me.   
È illeggibile, non ne ho proprio idea.   
Alla fine della storia mi guarda incredulo.   
\- Davvero? - Riassume tutto molto bene, il suo solito talento. - Hai una cotta per un ragazzo! - Bene, proprio perfetto.   
Sospiro drammatico e mi copro il viso.   
\- Sì... ma sono sposato e non intendo perseverare nel mio peccato. Tradotto: ho sbagliato ma mi sono pentito e non intendo continuare né farlo più! - La faccio semplice. Mi sforzo di vederla così ma lui è lui e sa dove toccare.   
\- Ma non puoi comandare i sentimenti. - Mi aizzo subito come mi avesse pestato un piede.   
\- Ma io non provo niente, è attrazione e basta! - Lo dico convinto ma lui sogghigna. Il mio punto debole.   
\- Dai Riky... quello è l'inizio... tu prima piangevi con la sua maglia in mano... - ammetto che ha ragione. Come sempre. Sospiro insofferente.   
\- Io non posso cambiare ciò che sono, Andriy. Ed ho scelto Dio. Dio da quando sono nato. La mia vita gli appartiene. Sono serio. Questa è la mia fede, questo è ciò che sono ed agirò sempre in funzione di Lui. Sono sposato davanti a Dio, questa è la sola verità. Il resto, ciò che voglio o che spero, non ha importanza. Niente ha più importanza davanti a Lui. Questo sono io, Andriy. E non lo posso cambiare, solo accettare. E spero che anche gli altri lo accettino. -   
sta un po' a pensarci, è di nuovo chiuso in sé stesso e non so proprio a cosa pensi.   
\- Andriy? -   
Lui torna a me.   
\- Sei gay. - Eccolo che riassume di nuovo. Un tuffo al cuore. Ok, detto così è traumatico.   
\- Sì... - Faccio esitante.   
\- E non te ne importa? - I suoi occhi dalla forma affusolata mi ricordano quelli di una tigre. Mi hanno sempre ricordato una tigre.   
Sorrido.   
\- Quella è natura. Non ci posso fare niente. È come essere uomo o donna. Sono un uomo. E sono omosessuale. O bisessuale che dir si voglia. Insomma. Sto per avere un figlio, dopotutto. Penso che questo significhi qualcosa, non lo so. Ad ogni modo... la natura è natura. E vivere la vita secondo il proprio credo, secondo i propri principi... beh, è il mio essere. - Averne parlato con lui è stato incredibilmente illuminante. Non mi sono mai sentito meglio dall'inizio di tutta questa storia. È come se avessi accettato tutto veramente. L'ho guardato, l'ho capito, l'ho affrontato e l'ho accettato. Ed ho deciso la via da percorrere.   
Sono sereno.   
Penso che Andriy sia mandato da Dio, ecco perchè tutto questo proprio stasera.   
Lui mi osserva per un po' e di nuovo non so cosa pensi, è stranissimo. Riesco a capire tutti ma non lui. Però l'ho amato.   
Sembra soddisfatto della mia risposta o di qualcosa. Non lo so.   
\- Sono contento. Sei cresciuto. Devi continuare secondo la tua fede. - Però non mi dice qualcosa. Come sempre. Ho sempre avuto questa sensazione, lui non mi ha mai detto qualcosa, mi sfugge molto di lui eppure come faccio ad amarlo?   
Beh, forse è così che è finita.   
Lo amavo ma è finita perchè mi è sfuggito troppo di lui. Cosa potevo amare di lui?   
Il mistero?   
Forse era questo. Forse non era nemmeno vero amore.   
Forse era infatuazione, ammirazione, fascino...   
\- Cos'è che non mi hai mai detto, Andriy? - Riesco a parlare con lui serenamente, giuro che non avrei mai pensato di poterlo fare. Forse ho confuso i sentimenti per lui. Dopotutto rivederlo era giusto. Ne avevo tanta paura ma... si idealizza qualcuno, qualcosa, una situazione, si passa anni a pensare qualcosa e poi scopri che era diverso.   
Andriy fa un sorrisino enigmatico e non dice niente.   
\- Spero di riuscire a farti una sorpresa... ma non ti dico niente. - Ecco, lo sapevo!   
Figurati!   
\- Ma dai, mi lasci sempre con queste curiosità! Non mi dici mai niente di te! - Esclamo preso dalla cosa. Dimentico tutto, scherzo con lui che ride e mi prende in giro. Giochiamo. Stiamo bene. Siamo amici.   
È questo che eravamo.   
Ho frainteso. Ero innamorato dell'idea che mi ero fatto, di ciò che poteva essere, mi affascinava... ero giovane... penso che dopotutto sia meglio così. Molto meglio.   
È bello stare così con lui.   
\- Ma dimmi qualcosa di stasera, non hai giocato, non ti sei presentato alla premiazione del secondo posto... eri furioso, vero? - Almeno in questo lo conosco. Ha un carattere mica facile.   
E così cambiamo discorso e parliamo. Parliamo. E parliamo. Parliamo un sacco, lui si sfoga, dice molte cose, lo consiglio, lo aiuto, si apre ma continua a non dirmi questo misterioso qualcosa che mi ha sempre taciuto. Penso che questo non cambierà mai. Però mi sta bene così. Fa parte del suo fascino, il suo mistero.   
E così riesco ad andare avanti.”


	13. Uno strano addio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il rapporto di Cristiano e Gerard Pique mi sembrava una cosa davvero troppo importante per non parlarne, ai tempi dello United quei due se la facevano, credetemi!

CAPITOLO XIII:   
UNO STRANO ADDIO   
  
“Il risveglio è traumatico.   
Non so dove diavolo sono.   
Non è una cosa nuova, per me, però questa volta la testa martella davvero forte, apro gli occhi di pochissimo, la luce mi acceca per poi rendermi noto che non è luce ma penombra.   
Muovo le braccia e sento un ammasso informe di corpi, la cosa non mi stupisce.   
Dal sedere che tocco uno è Gerard, lo distinguo fra mille ormai. Ce n'è un altro, spero non sia Wayne, mi sembrerebbe di fare un incesto!   
Non ho più la forza di muovermi, non ricordo molto di ieri sera, quando tutti intorno a me hanno cominciato a bere mi sono ubriacato di riflesso coi fumi dell'alcool che c'erano in giro ed in quel momento è apparso Riky con Ronaldo il fenomeno brasiliano ed un altro suo amico. Ciò poteva essere già un allucinazione, non lo so, però è strano. Dopo di quello è il vuoto.   
Mi ha resistito, mi sono girati i coglioni e me ne sono andato.   
Penso che sia finita fra noi, non che prima stessimo insieme.   
Bene, Cris, stai pensando a lui ancora prima di capire con chi cazzo sei finito a letto. Bene, davvero.   
Fanculo, conta che ho vinto la Champions, il resto si può fottere.   
Anche Riky, cosa che vorrebbe davvero ma non osa.   
Scuoto il capo e scivolo giù dal letto, non so che letto sia né in che parte del mondo siamo.   
Provo a stare in piedi ma mi si piegano le ginocchia così gattono, nudo, fino a quella che mi sembra una porta.   
La apro e con mia grande fortuna trovo il bagno. Che culo.   
Apro il rubinetto della vasca e lascio che si riempia, è proprio quello che mi ci vuole per svegliarmi. Un bel bagno.   
Poi riesco a sedermi sul water, ebbene sì, mi siedo e faccio i miei bisogni.   
Ci sto seduto ancora dopo che ho finito. Stremato. La testa continua a tuonare e i ricordi di ieri sera mi fanno diventare matto. Fin quanti ne ho.   
Sono tornato dagli altri ed ero davvero nero, a torso nudo fra l'altro. Abbiamo fatto il bagno con gli spumanti, ci siamo vestiti, siamo andati sull'aereo e poi di nuovo in Inghilterra dove abbiamo festeggiato tutta la notte.   
Sì, mi pare sia andata proprio così.   
Da qui in poi ricordare altro è impossibile.   
Sicuramente Wayne mi ha ficcato in gola un po' di spumante contro la mia volontà e mi ha fatto partire per la Luna. Deve avermi ubriacato e mi sono attaccato al fantastico cazzo di Gerard e di chissà chi!   
Spero non Wayne!   
Noto la vasca riempirsi, fuma bollente e scivolo dentro mentre continua ancora un po', al bordo chiudo il rubinetto, immergo il viso e sospiro. Mi sciacquo bene e resto con gli occhi chiusi.   
Sì, così va meglio.   
Cosa diavolo è successo?   
Perchè Riky mi ha resistito?   
Non capisco proprio.   
Lo voleva, ricordo un po' il discorso che ha fatto e poi mi ha piantato.   
Cioè io l'ho piantato. Ero arrabbiato.   
Lui si nasconde, rifiuta l'evidenza. È disposto ad accettare la sua natura e che è attratto da me e che mi desidera, ma non vuole cedere perchè è sposato davanti a Dio.   
Ma non dovrebbe essere perchè ama sua moglie, in caso?   
No, perchè se l'amasse non sarebbe attratto da me, non riuscirebbe a pensare che a lei, lei dovrebbe essere il suo sogno erotico costante, niente dovrebbe superarla.   
Insomma, dovrebbe funzionare così, non ne sono certo.   
Scuoto il capo. Comunque rifiuta l'evidenza. Lui è così, lo vuole.   
Questa cosa di Dio lo farà diventare matto, non durerà per sempre.   
Basta, non ci perderò il sonno, non farò nulla, non lo cercherò né nulla.   
Ieri sera ero poco in me quindi ci ho provato.   
Non accadrà più, sarebbe come umiliarmi e non sono uno che si umilia.   
La porta del bagno si apre e spunta Gerard. Apro mezzo occhio con fatica, ha una faccia terribile anche lui, occhiaie fino agli zigomi. Sogghigno e tiro su le gambe contro il petto per lasciarlo entrare, silenzioso si accoccola dentro, l'acqua esce, si rannicchia dall'altra parte ed incrociamo le gambe con naturalezza. È come se fossimo fidanzati.   
Perchè no? Posso prendermi per lui, lui accetta la sua omosessualità, va bene così, mi desidera e ci sta. È la relazione perfetta. Scopiamo quando vogliamo ed ha un cazzo fantastico.   
No, ora non ne ho voglia nemmeno un po', nonostante la posizione.   
\- Come stai? - Mi chiede. Alzo un sopracciglio e torno a fissarlo con mezzo occhio e molta fatica.   
\- Non si vede? - Sono distrutto.   
Sorride.   
\- Sì ma io intendevo... ieri sera quando sei tornato dopo che sei sparito eri furibondo, Wayne ti ha fatto bere perchè altrimenti picchiavi qualcuno. Così poi hai perso il controllo e... hai detto delle cose. - Spalanco di scatto gli occhi e me ne pento. Mi bruciano un sacco, li restringo e lo fisso con una smorfia di dolore e panico.   
\- Cosa diavolo ho detto? -   
Esita ed io gli do un colpo col ginocchio.   
\- Dai! -   
\- Ecco... dopo i festeggiamenti vari, eravamo già qua... -   
\- Ma dove diavolo siamo? - Chiedo un attimo. Lui mi fissa divertito.   
\- Al centro sportivo del club... non riconosci il bagno? - Scuoto la testa.   
\- Riconosco appena te! - Ridacchia.   
\- Insomma, ad un certo punto hai cominciato a parlare di Kakà. - Lo dice così come fosse un rospo.   
Impallidisco.   
\- Cosa... cosa ho detto? - Effettivamente il panico sale.   
\- Che sbaglia a fare così e se ne pentirà. Che si nasconde dietro la fede ma in realtà ha solo paura di sé stesso, di affrontare la sua omosessualità. Dire che la sua fede non glielo permette è facile, è comodo, ma non è quello il punto. Hai parlato a lungo di lui. - Ok, forse non è stato così compromettente.   
Però mi guarda aspettando il coraggio di concludere. Oddio, c'è dell'altro.   
Preoccupato glielo chiedo.   
\- Cos'altro ho detto? -   
\- L'hai chiamato. - Spalanco ancora gli occhi e mi tendo verso di lui, ecco ora voglio morire.   
\- Cosa ho fatto?! - Gerard si ritira come se fosse colpa sua.   
\- Sì, l'hai chiamato. Ma penso non abbia risposto. - Sospiro. Poi mi incupisco.   
\- Perchè cazzo non ha risposto? - Seccato. Lui si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Era notte fonda. Molto fonda. Insomma, hai detto che solo tu potevi innamorarti di un omofobo, poi hai detto che non è proprio omofobo ma è terrorizzato dall'essere gay lo stesso. - Silenzio. Ora non ha più niente da dire.   
Bene.   
Cazzo.   
\- Io... ho detto davvero che sono innamorato? - Potrebbe essere Wayne che spara cagate, non gli crederei. Ma Gerard è serio e non spara cagate.   
Sospira.   
\- Mi spiace. - Non sa che altro dire. Figurati io.   
Voglio sparire.   
\- Non ne sono innamorato! È solo che lo trovo stupido, ecco! - Mi sembra strano insultare Riky però se lo merita. - Ero ubriaco e non sapevo cosa dicevo! -   
Gerard è in difficoltà, non ne è convinto.   
\- Sì... - Però è un no.   
Stizzito lo schizzo con l'acqua.   
\- Ehi, non provo niente, non sono capace di innamorarmi! Sono troppo immaturo! Mi piace scopare e divertirmi. Lui era solo un pallino, ma se non vuole che faccia quello che crede! - Liquido tutto così e resto a guardarlo mentre ormai sono sveglio e mi sono ripreso per bene.   
Lui ovviamente non la pensa per niente così. Gerard a volte mi dà sui nervi, è troppo sveglio!   
\- Va bene... -   
Sono seccato. Sono maledettamente seccato perchè lui pensa che io sia innamorato di Riky e mi dà fastidio perchè non è così. Come posso esserlo? Non lo conosco così bene, è bello stare con lui ma da lì a dire che mi sono innamorato ce ne passa.   
Quindi sono davvero seccato che lui lo pensi solo perchè da ubriaco l'ho detto.   
Allora voglio convincerlo che non mi interessa niente e non so perchè sia così importante convincerlo, non me ne dovrebbe importare niente. Però forse convincere lui, gli altri, è come convincere me. Lo rendo reale. Davvero reale.   
Con uno sguardo accattivante mi alzo sulle ginocchia e mi prolungo verso di lui, le mani sul bordo della vasca ed il viso verso il suo, ho un sorrisino malefico dei miei e lui mi fissa alienato. Lo sto torturando.   
\- Pensi che potrei fare queste cose con te se fossi innamorato di lui? - Dico suadente mentre gli bacio le labbra senza approfondire niente. Una mano scivola sotto l'acqua, sul suo ventre atletico, alla ricerca del suo cazzo. Non ne ho voglia però lo devo convincere.   
Lui sussulta e si strofina le labbra dopo che gliele ho toccate. Mi osserva con intensità da questa vicinanza ubriacante, è lui quello preso per me, lo so bene. Per me è totalmente indifferente. Lo trovo un bel ragazzo ma anche se mi rifiutasse in questo momento mi andrebbe bene. Non ne ho nemmeno molta voglia in realtà.   
Mi dispiace, ma è così.   
E se penso a Riky mi si muove tutto.   
È pazzesco.   
La mano strofina il suo cazzo e lui apre le gambe e le stende lasciandomi sistemare meglio in mezzo, sogghigno e continuo a masturbarlo fissandolo ancora da vicino ma senza fare altro.   
Spinge il bacino verso di me e lascia la testa all'indietro mentre sento il suo cazzo crescermi nella mano, sospira eccitato, è abbandonato al godimento che gli do e gli bacio il collo proprio mentre ormai è alle stelle.   
E gliele do.   
Sorrido soddisfatto mentre risalgo sul suo viso, è sfinito e confuso ma lascia che lo baci, le lingue si intrecciano nelle bocche unite e va tutto bene così.   
Ho vinto io, ma non so cosa.   
Non mi sento un vero vincitore.   
  
  
Andare oltre non è altro che mettere tutto da parte con la malata convinzione d'aver chiuso del tutto.   
Non è così. Non ho chiuso niente ma non me ne importa.   
Poche settimane dopo Gerard mi cerca.   
Ha un'espressione strana, è come triste e dispiaciuto e... non lo so proprio. È un miscuglio di cose.   
\- Cosa ti prende? - Chiedo mentre io penso che sia qua per scopare come sempre.   
Mi apro i pantaloni, non sono uno che si mette a fare tante chiacchiere. Vado subito al sodo di solito. Specie perchè con lui posso andare solo al sodo.   
Mi ferma e prende le distanze però resta pronto ad avvicinarmi.   
\- Devo dirti una cosa importante... - Mormora piano. Storco le labbra e mi riallaccio i pantaloni.   
\- Spero che non ti sia innamorato di me perchè non sono uno che sa amare! - Ormai è il mio motto e lui di solito scherza, però questa volta resta serio a fissarmi dispiaciuto.   
Non dirmelo, ti prego. Se è così non lo voglio sapere. Non mi interessa di complicare un bel rapporto facile e leggero.   
\- Dai, il sesso può restare sesso senza che si trasformi necessariamente in altro! - Lo dico senza perdere tempo, convinto che si tratti di questo. In un certo senso sì ma non solo.   
\- Sono convinto che tu non possa amare. Non me. Non succederà mai quindi è per questo che prendo le mie misure. - Questa non la capisco. Corrugo la fronte e piego la testa di lato.   
\- Cioè? -   
Gerard si avvicina piano.   
\- Cioè il Barcellona mi vuole ed io andrò. - Fra Barcellona e Manchester United, un gran Manchester United, non dovrebbero esserci paragoni però è credibile che si possa voler andare in un club come quello.   
Non in questo momento, però.   
\- Abbiamo appena vinto la Champions, siamo più forti che mai e tu vai al Barcellona? - Fingo di non capire, fingo di essere ottuso, fingo che non me ne importi molto. Lui mi mette una mano sul braccio per far sì che l'ascolti.   
\- Cris... non è una questione di calcio. Sono entrambi degli ottimi club ed io mi trovo bene qua. Però con te le cose si sono complicate e non ti nascondo che questa cosa del sesso... non mi basta più... però so che non potrei avere altro e alla lunga finirà male per me. Quindi prendo le mie misure. - Ecco qua il suo discorsetto. Da quanto se l'era preparato?   
Non so perchè ma mi dà fastidio. Forse non ne ho il diritto ma me lo dà.   
Faccio uno scatto indietro e mi libero dalla sua presa sul braccio, lui però avanza ed io lo spingo irascibile, non se ne va, non molla, non si spaventa, non ci rimane male. È consapevole. Sapeva tutto.   
\- Lasciami! - Ruggisco. - Vattene! Scappa! Sapete scappare tutti! Sapete solo nascondervi ed evitare la realtà. - Perchè Geri mi fa sempre venire in mente lui? Riesco a non pensarci e poi fa qualcosa che me lo ricorda. Dannazione! Con uno scatto di nervi sbatto il piede a terra e lui mi prende il viso fra le mani e lo tiene deciso, forte, intensamente. Non ha paura di me. Non ha mai avuto paura di me. Del resto non faccio paura.   
\- Cris. Tu vuoi solo scopare con me e a me non basta più. Ma non mi darai mai altro. Quindi non sto scappando, sto vedendo della mia vita! Non mi farò umiliare ancora! - Brucia, brucia maledettamente perchè ha ragione, razionalmente lo capisco ma non so perchè diavolo mi debba dare tanto fastidio questo abbandono. Forse mi ricorda il suo.   
Penso che veda i miei occhi farsi lucidi e mi abbraccia, mi nasconde il viso contro il suo collo però è fermo, non cambierà idea ed io onestamente non voglio che lo faccia. È uguale se resta o se va, però mi dà fastidio che dopo un po' le persone scappino da me. Perchè? Perchè non valgo la pena?   
\- Siete tutti uguali. Volete chissà cosa però non mi permettete di darlo! Decidete da soli e ve ne andate. - Ecco qua, ho parlato al plurale. Ora sa che penso a lui. Non si stupisce molto, penso.   
Mi carezza. Sa anche essere dolce. Perchè è così? Potevo innamorarmi di lui, era così facile, così perfetto.   
\- Non sono il tuo né tu il mio. È tutto qua. C'è il mio e c'è il tuo da qualche parte. - Semplice.   
\- Il mio non c'è! - Esclamo secco e ferito.   
Sono stufo di stare solo? Sono pieno di persone ma sono stufo di stare solo. È paradossale.   
\- C'è. - E' davvero certo di quel che dice.   
Poi mi riprende il viso fra le mani, ancora, e mi obbliga a guardarlo. Occhi chiari, sguardo limpido che ferisce, penetra e legge.   
\- Devi avere il coraggio di amare, Cris. Devi aprirti e cominciare, poi verrai ricambiato. Ma devi essere il primo a farlo. A provarci. A far capire che sei disposto a fare seriamente. - il coraggio di amare. Non pensavo che servisse ma ha ragione. Forse è questo. Non è che non ne sono capace. Non ho le palle.   
\- L'avrai anche tu. - Mormora sicuro. Sa tutto. Sorrido malinconico. Mi mancherà. Era l'unico decente. Ora non so chi mi scoperò! Ne cercherò fuori, magari provo qualche donna, cambio genere. sì. Come no... se me lo facessero venire duro magari...   
\- Mi mancherai, Geri... - Dico alla fine senza vergognarmi.   
\- Anche tu. - Risponde delicatamente mentre mi bacia. Ed è un bacio dolce. Il solo che ci siamo mai dati, gli altri erano carichi d'erotismo.   
È molto tenero questo scambio di labbra e di lingue che diventa qualcosa di molto profondo che non dimenticherò mai. Specie perchè so, lo so bene... che sarà l'ultimo. Ci rivedremo di sicuro ma non ci baceremo più, non scoperemo più.   
Così con uno strano magone per gli addii che odio, mi sfilo la maglia separandomi brevemente da lui, poi gli prendo la sua e le faccio fare la stessa fine.   
Gli sguardi seri.   
L'ultima volta mi sembra doveroso.   
Lui ne è consapevole e sorride lasciandomi fare.   
È strano questa cosa con lui, lo è sempre stata ed anche se oggi finisce e non mi angoscia molto, mi rattrista. È la prova che non so tenermi nessuno accanto. Forse però come dice lui dovrei almeno volerlo. Dovrei provarci.   
Dovrei tentare.   
Chissà, un giorno magari vorrò farlo. Un giorno ci riuscirò.”


	14. Un ritorno inatteso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E poi al Milan torna Andriy...

CAPITOLO XIV:   
UN RITORNO INATTESO   
  
“E' stato triste lasciare Luis ma del resto era inevitabile che tornasse in Brasile, non ce la faceva più, ormai le sue ginocchia anche se guariscono ne ha subite troppe e l'età ormai non è più quella di prima. Oltretutto non riesce a dimagrire.   
Sono cose tristi.   
Va verso la fine della sua carriera.   
Io lo adoro, mi trovo benissimo con lui, abbiamo giocato molto in nazionale, è diventato un po' il mio fratello maggiore mentre Roby quello minore.   
Sospiro. È sempre triste salutare un amico, lui va in Brasile, non sparisce dalla faccia della Terra, lo sentirò e lo vedrò ancora ma è triste perchè se il fisico avesse retto avrebbe potuto giocare con noi ancora ad alti livelli.  
Va per recuperare un po' ma lo vedo male, depresso, abbattuto, sta prendendo questa cosa nel verso sbagliato, lo vedo spesso mangiare compulsivamente e a parte che tradisce a destra e sinistra sua moglie e semina in giro, se non vede di sé, del proprio umore, della propria linea, non tornerà mai. Poteva avere ancora degli anni da giocare.   
Se il fisico non regge non regge. C'è poco da fare.   
Sospiro malinconico e per distrarmi giro canale, le mie vacanze sono già finite, a momenti c'è il ritiro e si ricomincia. Passare il tempo con mio figlio è stato terapeutico, sono riuscito a dimenticarmi di tutto.   
Ho messo da parte Cris. Ogni volta che mi veniva da pensarci prendevo su Luca. Con Carol va bene, sto molto tempo con loro, mi rasserenano. Lei ha il dono di rilassarmi, penso che l'ho sposata per questo alla fine. Non posso dire che la desiderassi al punto da non poter aspettare ancora qualche anno, non è stato per questo. Era che avevo bisogno di conferme per me stesso.   
Di portare la mia strada in una direzione precisa e giusta.   
Ho avuto fretta ed ora la pago, però riesco a stare bene con lei lo stesso, sono fiero di non esserci veramente ricaduto con Cris, basta gli stia lontano quanto posso e tutto andrà bene.   
Non abbiamo ripreso a fare l'amore io e Carol, forse le cose vanno bene per questo, non so.   
Devo ricominciare o mi chiederà cosa c'è che non va e non le so mentire.   
Lo stomaco si contrae al pensiero e prendo in braccio Luca che si stava succhiando il pollice beato e tranquillo, me lo coccolo un po' e la pace mi torna.   
Questo bambino è al cosa migliore che potesse capitarmi, devo pensare solo a lui e basta.   
È un piccolo angelo che non soffrirà mai, non lo permetterò. Farò sempre tutto il necessario per impedire che soffra.   
Mentre mi concentro su di lui e sulla sua perfezione assoluta, la voce dalla televisione parla di calcio mercato.   
Dopo aver parlato dell'addio al Milan di un Ronaldo parla di un altro.   
Le voci lo mettono vicino a molte squadre di calcio che ovviamente lo vogliono, è stato il migliore di quest'anno e sono certo che vincerà lui il Pallone D'Oro questa volta.   
In molti lo vogliono più vicino al Real Madrid che ad altre. Che colpo sarebbe. Per un momento me lo immagino con la maglia bianca. Sì, ha il carattere da Madrid, lui!   
Sorrido all'idea e bacio mio figlio.   
In un modo o nell'altro resto sempre su di lui.   
Dopo Ronaldo si parla di un altro che mi riguarda, uno a cui mi ero sforzato di non pensare per due anni e che ho incontrato a sorpresa mesi fa.   
\- Andriy Shevchenko sembra voglia fortemente tornare a casa. - E' questo l'esordio della notizia e per poco non mi cade il bambino, lo metto giù nel box e porto la mia totale attenzione alla televisione.   
Sto quasi male.   
\- Fino ad ora c'erano state solo speculazioni in merito, dopo la finale di Champions dove il campione dell'Est non è nemmeno andato a ritirare il premio per i secondi classificati, è apparso evidente il suo malcontento, un malcontento che è durato tutti e due gli anni al Chelsea. Si è parlato molto del suo pessimo rapporto con il Coach precedente, José Mourinho. Si pensava che andato via lui potesse trovare la serenità in campo ma così non è stato, lentamente il Re si è spento. A questo punto l'unica soluzione per lui è andare altrove nella speranza che cambiare aria lo aiuti. Ricordiamo che Shevchenko è andato via dal Milan sotto misteriose motivazioni mai espresse. La società ha insistito nel dire che è stato lui a chiedere di partire, si è azzardata l'ipotesi che fosse stata la moglie dell'ucraino a voler andare a Londra, lui ha sempre negato che fosse stata lei ma le indiscrezioni confermerebbero comunque la volontà della moglie di crescere il figlio nato da poco proprio a Londra. Però non è mai stata confermata la reale motivazione. Ora, a distanza di due anni, si può dare per certa solo una cosa. Qualunque sia stato il vero motivo, non se ne voleva davvero andare o non sarebbe stato così spento in una squadra tanto prestigiosa con fior di campioni ma soprattutto ora non starebbe chiedendo un ritorno in rossonero. -   
Il giornalista continua a parlare di lui e di quello che ha fatto -o non ha fatto- al Chelsea. Ha avuto molti scontro con Mourinho nonostante l'allenatore avesse inizialmente detto che Andriy l'avesse fortemente voluto lui. È stato lui ad insistere per lungo tempo con il presidente affinchè glielo portasse fra le sue fila. Per cui c'è un gran stupore per questa mancanza di rapporto fra i due.   
Sorrido.   
Conosco Andriy e conosco un po' la fama di quel Mourinho.   
Sono incompatibili.   
Andriy sta al suo posto e non manca mai di rispetto, è anche uno piuttosto freddo e scostante, non si apre mai, è molto chiuso ma se gli pesti un piede ti dice in faccia cosa pensa. Sicuramente Mourinho voleva che si aprisse, che gli confidasse i suoi problemi, perchè era così depresso... Mourinho è uno che si intromette molto nella vita dei suoi giocatori perchè così instaura dei buoni rapporti di fiducia.   
Questo è quello che si dice.   
Andriy non voleva saperne di dirgli cosa avesse -cosa che ignoro pure io, penso che semplicemente non volesse andare via dal Milan anche se ha detto che ha dovuto farlo per risolvere una questione importante. Mah!- e Mourinho l'ha messo nel suo libro nero. È un problema se finisci nel suo libro nero perchè è finita proprio.   
Mi spiace.   
Sospiro.   
Ora però è andato via da dei mesi, Andriy poteva provare a risollevarsi. Voglio dire. Gli manchiamo, magari, però prima o poi instauri dei nuovi rapporti d'amicizia nella squadra nuova. Ok, per lui è difficile, è così chiuso e scostante... forse non ci è riuscito.   
Del resto se tornasse sarei felicissimo.   
Dopo che l'ho rivisto a Mosca ho capito che era confusione adolescenziale la mia, ero un ragazzino innamorato dell'idea che mi trasmetteva lui, così forte e misterioso... in realtà non sapevo molto di lui e comunque era presto per amare. Ero innamorato dell'idea dell'amore.   
Mi piace molto, parlo benissimo con lui e lui si apre con me anche se non mi dice mai tutto. Se tornasse sarei contento, troverei quel rapporto d'amicizia che mi manca. Sono legatissimo a tutti, sono il fratellino di ognuno, non mi lamento, però... però mi è mancato lui come punto di riferimento. Ecco cos'era.   
Se tornasse sarei felice e lui sarebbe sereno, finalmente, cosa che mi piacerebbe davvero molto.   
Vedi, se si fosse trattato di Cris sarei in crisi.   
Decido di mettere la testa a posto ed impegnarmi con mia moglie e viene in squadra il mio ex, o comunque quello che desidero tanto? Sarebbe una tragedia, non saprei cosa fare, andrei in crisi! Mi conosco!   
All'idea che torni Andriy sono contento e rilassato. Lo vedo per quel che è. Il mio punto di riferimento, la mia guida, un grande amico, una persona importantissima. Credevo di esserne innamorato ma cosa potevo sapere dell'amore?   
Certo con lui mi sono reso inconsciamente conto di essere attratto dagli uomini ma ne ho preso vera coscienza con Cris. Comunque mi ha stimolato delle cose incredibili, Andriy è stato senz'altro il primo, non ci piove.   
E' incredibile il modo in cui lentamente sia riuscito ad accettare questa mia condizione. Il fatto però che l'accetti non significa che la possa vivere.   
Però posso affrontare le cose meglio se so come stanno davvero...   
L'idea che Andriy torni mi piace proprio.   
  
Quando firma ed è ufficiale il ritiro è già cominciato coi ragazzi, accoglierlo e rivederlo mi fa uno strano effetto, è un tuffo al cuore pazzesco.   
Mi lascio andare ai ricordi, pendevo da lui, lo guardavo, l'ammiravo, volevo stare sempre con lui, ero felice quando mi cercava per abbracciarmi dopo i goal, vivevo per quegli istanti.   
Quante avvisaglie ho avuto?   
Dovevo rendermene conto ed evitare di sposarmi.   
Ormai però le cose sono così e le devo accettare.   
Ho sbagliato, vivrò con questo peso nel cuore.   
Ha un sorriso mai visto in due anni, è proprio felice di essere qua ed io lo sono per lui. Non voleva andarsene, ora mi dirà perchè se ne è andato o non gli parlo più!   
Non può continuare così!   
  
È strano vederlo tornare con la divisa rossonera ed un gran sorriso, eppure dietro a quel suo sorriso sorprendente trovo della malinconia. Non sarà più felice come un tempo.   
I suoi capelli lunghi e biondi gli incorniciano un viso che non è per niente invecchiato, lo guardavo dopo la finale di Champions. È identico a due anni fa, sempre lui.   
Lo trovo bello.   
Gli occhi da tigre sono sereni, un tempo tendevano sempre un po' all'aggressivo anche se poi non se la prendeva mai. Si tratteneva molto.   
Di sera ci lasciano in camera insieme, non avevo quasi dubbi. La cosa dovrebbe allarmarmi ma alla fine mi fa piacere. Sono tutti segnali che non ignoro. Non sono attratto da lui, per lo meno non lo sono più di quanto mi capita di esserlo per un bel ragazzo.   
Ormai li guardo, mi faccio auto analisi, mi chiedo se mi piacciono, se ci starei e trovo sempre che per qualcuno assolutamente no ed altri sì.   
Lui è fra questi.   
Ha un fisico perfetto ma non eccessivo, un bel viso dai lineamenti affilati ed ha un'aura intorno a sé di mistero e fascino.   
Lo zar. Il re dell'est.   
Il mio Andriy. È sempre stato il mio Andriy.   
Per tutta la giornata siamo stati insieme agli altri, mai soli veramente, però comunque a mangiare allo stesso tavolo o negli stessi gruppi.   
Ora la camera ci isola dal resto del mondo e mi pare di tornare indietro a quel tempo. Un tempo in cui stavamo in camera insieme e gli ormoni mi partivano a mille. Lo fissavo ossessivo, saltavo quando mi sfiorava.   
Come ho fatto a non notare tutte queste cose?   
Ora si spoglia per cambiarsi, io l'osservo, sta proprio bene. Ma non sussulto, il cuore è tranquillo.   
Penso che sia questo che significa crescere e maturare. Se fosse stato amore ora starei morendo ed invece no. Non era amore. Era un'infatuazione.   
Una volta stesi nel letto coi pigiami estivi, stiamo con la luce esterna che illumina appena l'interno quasi del tutto buio.   
Ci osserviamo nei rispettivi letti, uno verso l'altro.   
\- Era questa la sorpresa? - Non siamo riusciti a parlare.   
Lui sorride.   
\- Sì... mi sono detto 'o me ne vado da là o torno a casa', in ogni caso dovevo chiudere. - Finalmente mi parla. Ne approfitto, mi tiro su a sedere con la schiena sulla spalliera, anche lui si tira su e mi guarda. Allora parlare è facilissimo, è anche notte. Forse ci aiuta.   
\- Sono contento che sei tornato. Quando te ne sei andato è stato traumatico. - Non mi vergogno di nasconderlo. Io sono convinto che lui abbia qualcosa da dirmi, anzi... molte cose... però va stimolato un po'. Vuole raccontarmele però è restio. Vorrei sedermi nel letto con lui ma ho un po' paura, non so di cosa. Con lui sono sempre molto tranquillo, mi rilassa, però stasera c'è un'atmosfera strana. È come mi guarda.   
\- Anche io. È stata dura per me... - Accenna a qualcosa che ancora non osa dire. Sospiro e mi alzo per andare a sedermi con lui, si fa in parte per farmi stare, mi siedo e lui è con le spalle sulla spalliera quindi ci guardiamo a tu per tu, vicini finalmente. La scarsa luce ci permette di guardarci lo stesso.   
\- Perchè te ne sei andato, Andriy? Me lo vuoi dire? - Parlo piano, sono intimo, istigo alla confidenza. Cerco di essere dolce per non ritrarlo ed alla fine dopo un po' che mi osserva indeciso abbassa lo sguardo. È la prima volta che lo fa, non lo abbassa mai. Glielo alzo con un dito sul mento, lui trattiene un attimo il fiato.   
\- Andriy, cosa ti è successo? - C'è qualcosa di grande dietro tutto questo.   
Ho sempre desiderato parlargliene ed ora possiamo. Visto che si perde nel mio sguardo riprendo portando le mie supposizioni.   
\- E' stata Kristen ad insistere per andare a Londra per Jordan? - Andriy contrae la fronte come fosse stato morso da una zanzara!   
\- Cosa dici? - Ha l'istinto di alzare la voce e seccarsi ed io alzo le mani fra di noi in segno di scuse e mi ritraggo, questo sguardo non l'ha mai perso. Quello di chi attacca.   
\- Scusa ma si dice questo. Che sia stata lei... tu non hai mai detto il vero motivo, solo che non era così... -   
\- E non è sufficiente per credermi? - Risponde astioso. Ok, l'ho fatto arrabbiare. Il cuore batte impazzito, mi angoscia l'idea di litigare con lui per la prima volta. Mi alzo istintivamente e faccio per tornare nel mio letto ma lui mi prende il polso e mi ferma, così resto in piedi in silenzio, gli do le spalle, guardo in basso, trattengo il fiato ed aspetto.   
Sono fortemente convinto di non provare niente per lui ma so che come uomo mi piace, è stato il primo a piacermi e mi piacerà sempre. Se mi baciasse non penso che lo respingerei ma non è la stessa cosa folle che mi capita con Cris. Penso che anche con Cris sia solo attrazione e niente altro, però è fortissima, mi fa fare sempre cose che non vorrei. Con Andriy penso di riuscire a gestirla, dopotutto.   
Mette giù i piedi, mi prende anche l'altro polso e mi tira verso di sé con decisione, non mi volta, mi lascia così ed appoggia la fronte sulla mia schiena, la zona lombare. È una situazione così strana. Vuoi vedere che mi ricambiava?   
Non ho mai osato sperarlo...   
\- Scusa, non volevo essere brusco. Non è stata lei anzi... lei è davvero l'unica che mi aiuta. - Gli lascio del tempo, poi piano continuo.   
\- Allora cosa è stato? - Il cuore mi batte fortissimo.   
\- Sai perchè sono tornato? - Cambia argomento ed io aspetto che mi lasci andare.   
\- No... - Non lo forzo su nulla.   
\- Ho visto che hai capito i tuoi istinti, le tue tendenze... - Mi mordo il labbro e chiudo gli occhi. È proprio questo allora. Dio, è ironia questa. Non ci posso credere!   
\- Andriy, avrei fatto qualunque cosa per te in quel periodo... - Dico già sapendo il resto. La mia voce è un sussurro, mi sto spezzando. Devo restare calmo ma ho l'apocalisse in corso.   
È tutto così strano, sono confuso.   
Stringe i miei polsi, è emozionato.   
\- Lo so. Ma io ero convinto fosse sbagliato perchè eri un ragazzino puro innamorato di Dio e volevo restassi così. Ti saresti pentito perchè la tua fede è autentica. Mi avresti odiato per averti allontanato dal tuo Dio. - Quanto ci ha pensato?   
\- Ti sei sposato. -   
\- Kris era incinta, abbiamo deciso di dare al nostro bambino una famiglia stabile. E poi lei era bellissima e brillante, mi capiva, stavo bene con lei ed anche ora è così. È l'unica donna con cui potrei stare. Sai... lei mi lascia i miei spazi e c'è quando ho bisogno di un po' di calore... e me lo dà senza chiedermi nulla. Forse è un rapporto diverso da quello degli altri ma per me funziona per questo. - Che parli di lei così mi dà fastidio. Se è tanto bello perchè mi sembra che ci sia qualcosa che non va? Contraggo le spalle e lui lo sente. Alza la fronte dalla mia schiena, i suoi occhi addosso.   
\- Allora cosa c'è che non va? - Chiedo con un tono piatto. Mi sento un estraneo a me stesso.   
Comincia a massaggiarmi i polsi, le sue mani salgono e scendono sugli avambracci ed i brividi cominciano ad attraversarmi.   
È un ragazzo. Stringo gli occhi e ripenso a quanto ho desiderato che lo facesse a quell'epoca. Non lo sapevo ma era questo che volevo, questo che aspettavo da lui. E Cris... Cris poi l'ha fatto. Dio, come mi fa sentire...   
\- E' che... ti desideravo... ti desideravo molto... e sapevo che anche tu mi desideravi ma eri troppo pulito. Non volevo rovinarti. Ho cercato a lungo di trattenermi e quando stavo per cedere ho deciso di andarmene. Prima di fare qualcosa di irreparabile. -   
Silenzio. Una notte mi torna alla mente, una delle ultime.   
\- Ricordo quella notte... - Mormoro piano.   
Mi prende per i fianchi, i pollici massaggiano circolarmente sulla mia schiena, sempre la parte bassa, quasi sul sedere. Infila le mani sotto la maglietta, la pelle va a fuoco, sussulto.   
\- Ti ho quasi baciato. Se l'avessi fatto ti avrei preso. Preso definitivamente. - Le labbra su di me, proprio lì sotto la maglietta alzata. Sulla mia pelle che ormai è un brivido continuo.   
Lo desidero ma non ne sono innamorato. C'è differenza. Però se mi avesse preso, se ci fossimo messi insieme penso che le cose sarebbero diverse. L'avrei amato.   
Chiudo gli occhi e porto indietro la testa trattenendo un sospiro, mi mordo il labbro e faccio per togliermi la maglia ma è meglio restare paralizzati.   
\- Ti desidero ancora. Quando ho saputo che ora ti eri aperto, avevi capito chi sei, avevi ceduto, ho capito che c'erano delle possibilità e non ho saputo resistere... perchè vederti e provare le stesse cose d'allora e sapere che ora ti eri guardato in faccia... mi ha riacceso, sai... mi ha ridato forza e speranza. Forse dopotutto posso prendermi ciò che desidero. Forse ho sbagliato ad oppormi, forse ci dovevo provare, forse era giusto... - Le sue labbra, parla su di me e mi abbassa l'elastico dei pantaloni, sto male, sto malissimo. Non voglio ricaderci ma vorrei girarmi e... lasciare che mi prenda...   
\- Andriy io... non voglio. Se potessi avrei ceduto a Cris quel giorno. Ho tendenze omosessuali, ok, ma... sono anche sposato davanti a Dio e la mia vita appartiene a Lui. Ho sbagliato ma non perservero nel mio peccato o non potrei più guardarmi allo specchio. - Mi ripeto quello che ripeto a me stesso ogni giorno.   
Andriy fa scivolare le mani davanti, sul mio ventre, le infila sotto ai pantaloni ed istintivamente lo fermo e gliele prendo.   
\- Ma lo vuoi, lo sei... -   
\- Però sono padre e voglio che mio figlio sia felice. Non tradirò più mia moglie e non la lascerò. Per mio figlio e per Dio. Sono sposato davanti a Lui e lo sarò per sempre. - Stringo forte gli occhi, ti prego lasciami, lasciami o cederò.   
Andriy sospira, gli ci vuole forza ma mi lascia. Faccio un passo avanti e mi giro con un'agitazione immensa. Lui mi guarda, resta fermo, non riesco proprio a capire ciò che pensa e prova, è sempre stato così e sempre sarà!   
\- Scusami. - mormoro come se avessi qualcosa di cui scusarmi... - Io non volevo darti false illusioni, e scusami se in qualche modo ti ho fatto capire cose sbagliate. O se ti ho offeso o fatto del male. Io però ho scelto questa strada. L'ho detto a Cris e lo ripeto a te. Non scenderò a compromessi. Io sono un uomo di fede. Posso accettare la mia natura, sono così e non è colpa mia, ma sono sposato ed ho un bambino. Questa è l'unica verità. -   
Lo dico piano e con fermezza. Lui mi guarda per un po', non ho ancora idea di che cosa pensi. Poi, calmo e pacato, mi risponde stendendosi tranquillo.   
\- Ma io non mi arrendo. Non pensavo potesse essere facile, ero pronto a questo. L'hai capito da poco ma conta che l'hai capito. Non ho fretta. Mi sono dato tempo un anno per farcela. Se al termine ci riesco resterò, altrimenti torno via e chiudo per sempre. - Parla piano e deciso ed è una conquista che me lo dica. Finalmente so cosa pensa!   
Poi ci rifletto. Era meglio non saperlo. Inghiotto a vuoto intimorito dalla sua sicurezza. Non ho il coraggio di oppormi né di discutere.   
Sembra convinto.”   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' vero che... 
> 
> Andriy è tornato un anno in prestito dal Chelsea al Milan, l'anno 2008/2009. E' vero pure quello che si è detto intorno al trasferimento di Andriy. Che è stato lui a volerlo ma non ha mai dato spiegazioni, quindi tutti hanno pensato fosse stato il volere di sua moglie di andare a Londra, lui ha sempre negato ma non ha detto la verità.


	15. Le porte non si chiudono mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un gradito reincontro...

CAPITOLO XV:   
LE PORTE NON SI CHIUDONO MAI   


 

[ ](http://25.media.tumblr.com/586aeb1e8b4cc0cf7fdfec1453ed8982/tumblr_mkfpb2nUHb1rmdmxco1_1280.jpg) [ ](http://25.media.tumblr.com/ce34f0e4b6c3c675eb0cfeef8ad2b327/tumblr_mkfpb2nUHb1rmdmxco5_400.jpg) [ ](http://25.media.tumblr.com/72548d8848a5e51cc826c0ed90f7efa7/tumblr_mkfpb2nUHb1rmdmxco6_1280.jpg) [ ](http://25.media.tumblr.com/90800e9d0239268f35459d4ec45f77fc/tumblr_mkfpb2nUHb1rmdmxco2_400.jpg)

  
“Non è stato un problema rimpiazzare Gerard.   
La sua partenza mi ha fatto pensare, però alla fine sono stufo di questi ragazzi che pretendono da me qualcosa ma non mi permettono di dargliela.   
Non penso di esserne capace e nemmeno di volerlo ma è il principio.   
Mi credono superficiale e se ne vanno. È vero, lo sono, ma non possono sapere se sotto la superficie c'è sostanza, loro vedono di me solo ciò che gli faccio vedere io ed io faccio vedere sempre e solo una cosa.   
Guardano solo le apparenze. Metto tutti alla prova. Tutti quelli che mi circondano. Se si fermano a ciò che mostro io, sono dei perdenti che non mi meritano, li elimino. Non ha importanza dopotutto.   
Vado oltre.   
Non so se sono capace di amare, non mi sono mai innamorato però è perchè la gente che mi circonda è più superficiale di me, io mi adatto a loro!   
Fanculo!   
Wayne non fa che dirmi che devo cominciare a fare sul serio per primo per avere qualcuno pronto a rischiare per me, io gli rispondo che non me ne fotte, che è facile rischiare quando uno è già disposto. Devono provarci quando le cose sono contro!   
Che palle.   
Le cose facili sono noiose.   
Trovare altri amanti è stata una passeggiata. Anche in nazionale ci sono elementi interessanti.   
Miguel è cotto ed io ne approfitto ma metto subito le cose in chiaro. Lo scopo ripetutamente quando ci troviamo in nazionale giusto per fare. Ho bisogno di scopare. Al di là del calcio è l'unica cosa che mi calma e non so perchè ho bisogno di essere calmato ma è così.   
A volte sono nervoso. Quando ripenso alla gente ipocrita che per comodità scappa o a quelli che pretendono la luna, ma danno per scontato che non ce l'ho!   
Sono seccato.   
Io ho tutto ora.   
Fama, bellezza, bravura.   
Sono un campione del calcio, sono un bel ragazzo, sono brillante, so piacere a chi voglio, posso avere ciò che desidero, sono famoso.   
Cosa me ne importa di quattro deficienti che non mi capiscono e che scappano dalla loro realtà?   
Non importa,. Non importa niente.   
Non ho l'amore?   
Ho un sacco di altre cose.   
È il mio momento.   
Sono felice. Sono dannatamente felice.   
Non mi serve altro.   
Gerard poteva tenersi per sé quelle cazzate sull'amore e Riky quelle su Dio!   
  
  
Eppure quando arriva Dicembre l'ansia comincia a crescere. Mi dico che è per la premiazione imminente. Potrei vincere io quest'anno. Non si sa però in teoria dovrebbe essere così. Chi ha fatto meglio di me?   
Ci sono molti bravi calciatori ma quest'anno Riky non ha vinto niente con la squadra. Altri candidati al titolo sono Messi e Torres.   
Hanno entrambi fatto molto bene quindi non mi stupisco che siano fra i primi tre, però speravo ci fosse lui...   
Quanto sono idiota!   
L'elefante arriva ad interrompere i miei sospiri di profondo uomo idiota con un pugno sulla spalla che quasi mi scortica.   
\- Che hai da essere così abbattuto? Stai per vincere il tuo primo pallone d'oro e l'FWP! - I due premi ormai coincidono sempre, dire uno è come dire l'altro e le due premiazioni sono anche ravvicinate. Aspettiamo l'annuncio ufficioso ed i dettagli di quando sarà la premiazione e dove, ormai le votazioni sono chiuse, qualcuno in questo momento sa già chi vincerà.   
Guardo seccato Wayne che mi spinge con poca gentilezza per sedersi vicino a me.   
\- Niente! - Ma non se la beve.   
\- Come niente! Hai la faccia da 'sono idiota!' - Come fa ad interpretarmi tanto bene? - Cos'è, hai scopato poco? Ti passo mia sorella se vuoi! - Ci faccio un pensierino. Maschio o femmina conta poco ormai.   
Anche se preferisco i maschi.   
\- Potrei accettare! - Mi prende per il coppino e stringe.   
\- Azzardati a toccarla e ti rado a zero! - Rido e faccio l'espressione da spaccone.   
\- Se vuoi morire... - Guai a toccarmi i capelli, posso uccidere per molto meno. È una cosa che non sopporto. Nessuno me li può toccare. Sto ore e dico davvero a sistemarmeli esattamente come voglio, vado dal parrucchiere ogni venti giorni.   
\- Sì sì come no... senti ma hai saputo chi sono gli altri in gara? - Alzo un sopracciglio.   
\- So che i primi tre dovremmo essere io, Messi e Torres... - Degli altri onestamente non so.   
\- E figurati se il tuo grado d'informazione arriva al punto da sapere chi sono gli altri! -   
Lo guardo insultandolo pesantemente.   
\- Che diavolo vuoi che me ne freghi di chi sono gli altri? - Dico stufo. Lui ride sadico e mi fa paura quando fa così.   
\- Dovrebbe visto che presenzieranno tutti quel giorno, farete una giornata intera di interviste e pernotterete nello stesso hotel. - Sembra che parli di chissà chi o dica chissà cosa.   
\- Chi cavolo è, me lo vuoi dire? - non mi passa proprio per la testa di dove vuole arrivare. Mi fa innervosire sempre questo qua.   
Wayne allora mi fissa in un modo che non dimenticherò mai, brillano i suoi occhi. Non ne ho proprio idea del perchè ma mi inquieta. E poi lo dice.   
\- Uno dei finalisti è Ricardo Kakà! - Brutto stronzo, perchè lui me lo deve sempre nominare quando è un po' che non ci penso?   
Poi realizzo.   
\- Cazzo ma lo rivedo! - Ecco che sul suo viso torna quell'espressione gioiosa ed inquietante di prima.   
Il mondo trema perchè sono io che sto tremando.   
Cosa significa?   
Lo rivedo dopo mesi ed allora?   
Mesi che non lo sento, mesi che non lo vedo, mesi che scopo quando ripenso a lui.   
Come diavolo può un essere umano entrare in un altro fino a questi livelli e per giunta senza aver fatto niente?   
Dopo due volte io sono a questo punto.   
E non ci ho nemmeno mai scopato. Una sega, due baci e stop.   
Che senso ha?   
Non può essere, cazzo!   
Wayne ride e lo picchio ma non mi sento meglio.   
Ecco, ora sono agitato, prima ero ansioso ora sto proprio morendo.   
L'idea di vincere un premio fantastico non era paragonabile a come mi sento ora.   
Lo rivedrò.   
Rivedrò Riky.   
Ho ancora il suo numero, potrei scrivergli per fargli i complimenti ma ci siamo lasciati male ed il fatto che non ci siamo scritti e sentiti indica che anche lui ce l'ha con me.   
Quindi ci rivedremo da arrabbiati.   
Splendido!   
  
Quante cose sono successe al FWP dell'anno scorso...   
Durante il Pallone D'Oro non c'è la conferenza stampa, non ci si trova prima. C'è solo la serata di premiazione e basta, ci si vede di sfuggita e con un po' di fortuna si può evitare ogni contatto.   
L'anno scorso io e Riky ci siamo visti poco, pochi contatti. È stato tutto rimandato per il FWP che è avvenuto dopo. E lì c'è stato il pomeriggio di conferenza da cui poi è nato tutto.   
Quest'anno non sappiamo se ci sarà prima il Pallone D'Oro o il FWP ancora, perchè sono premi ravvicinati e praticamente identici, ma io a questo punto aspetto il secondo visto che avrò tutto il pomeriggio per guardarmelo!   
Ora improvvisamente ne sono felice.   
Prima ero teso e angosciato ora sono contento.   
Insomma, dopotutto se deve succedere qualcosa, quello è proprio il momento perfetto.   
  
Con mia somma gioia il FWP è prima.   
Nella conferenza stampa pomeridiana ci sono oltre a me anche Riky, Messi, Torres e Xavi.   
Io ho occhi solo per Riky.   
Si posiziona furbamente vicino a Messi in questo modo non posso parlargli durante la noiosissima intervista, riesco comunque a lanciargli degli sguardi molto lunghi lo stesso, lui si obbliga a non guardarmi nemmeno per sbaglio ma so che si sforza.   
Ci siamo lasciati male e non ci siamo più sentiti, poi ci rivediamo qua e pensa di non avere niente da dire e da fare. Povero illuso.   
A questo punto voglio proprio vedere fin dove arriva la tua testarda ottusità.   
Davvero pensi di ficcare la testa sotto la sabbia per Dio?   
Finalmente la tortura finisce, le solite foto tutti insieme, lui resta rigorosamente dall'altra parte, io continuo a fissarlo sbieco e poi ecco che finalmente abbiamo un po' di libertà fino a stasera.   
Torres parla ovviamente un inglese perfetto anche se è spagnolo, gioca nel Liverpool da un po', ma è sullo snob andante, tende ad essere sulle sue, è poco di compagnia; lui e Xavi, altro spagnolo, si eclissano e Messi gli corre dietro in quanto compagno di squadra di Xavi. Almeno non fa il solitario come l'anno scorso. Non che me ne importi. Però ci ritroviamo qua io e Riky da soli e giuro che non potevo chiedere di meglio.   
Riky ha fatto dei gran sorrisi per le foto di noi cinque insieme, io furbo mi sono appiccicato a lui ed alla fine son riuscito a fare pura una foto con lui da solo, gli ho toccato il culo, nessuno se ne è accorto, ed il sorriso che gli è uscito è stato una specie di capolavoro. Era un tentativo di urlo soffocato, quando è imbarazzato ride, ride tanto. Così la nostra foto ricordo è venuta splendidissima! Ne sono proprio orgoglioso.   
Quando loro se ne vanno, io e lui ci ritroviamo soli senza gente rompiscatole intorno, possiamo rilassarci un po', lui smette di ridere come un delizioso scemo ed io alzo un sopracciglio malizioso, arrossisce. Penso sia la prima volta che mi guarda da quando è qua. Sta morendo, glielo leggo in viso.   
Noto ogni impercettibile cambiamento d'espressione, respira corto, tende i muscoli, apre e chiude le mani compulsivo.   
\- Ti va di bere qualcosa? - Evito riferimenti di ogni sorta, penso che non siano il caso.   
Riky si stringe nelle spalle. Perchè dovrebbe rifiutare? Obiettivamente non dovrebbe avere motivi a meno che, nel rifiutare, mi darebbe l'input di chiedergli cosa c'è che non va e qua dovrebbe parlare di cose scomode.   
Il bar dell'albergo è pieno di gente, questa volta, e l'idea di andare in giro per la città a cercare qualcosa di tranquillo mi scoccia molto, così mi limito a proporre la genialata del secolo. In realtà speravo che fosse una cosa del genere.   
\- Ordino qualcosa in camera e facciamo prima. Una cena leggera prima della premiazione, ti va? - Riky sgrana gli occhi terrorizzato. Non fa mistero del suo stato d'animo. - Se hai paura a passare del tempo con me possiamo cercare gli altri ed unirci a loro... - Riky sta per accettare la proposta quando con furbizia aggiungo: - Però speravo di approfittare di parlare con te... abbiamo un discorso in sospeso. Se vuoi ne parliamo dopo... - Sa che dopo è peggio. Dopo è notte e se io vinco poi festeggerò come si deve.   
Riky ormai non sa dove sbattere la testa, così semplicemente si arrende.   
\- Ok... è meglio ora... poi avrai da festeggiare... - Ci arriva anche lui.   
\- Dai, non portare sfiga! Può prendere il premio anche Messi! - Ride.   
\- Messi non ha vinto la Champions! - In effetti...   
Ordino al banco qualcosa da bere e mangiare e chiedo che venga portato su in camera mia, poi con una mano sulla schiena di Riky, come se fosse il mio ragazzo, gli faccio fare strada su in ascensore.   
C'è un pesante silenzio, lui guarda per terra ed io mi sento forte. Mi sento al settimo cielo. Sento che avrò la mia piccola vendetta.   
Non ho veramente idea di come si stanno per mettere le cose. Sono ottimista.   
\- Penso che la gente veda qualcosa fra noi... - Dico come se seguissi un filo logico ovvio.   
Lui mi guarda sorpreso della mia uscita mentre apro la porta della camera.   
\- Cosa dovrebbe vederci? - Entra e chiudo.   
Sguardo allusivo.   
\- Oh, un bel po' di cose... - Arrossisce e mi tolgo la giacca beige. - Comunque mi chiedevo perchè sia l'anno scorso che quest'anno si sono dileguati gli altri. Come se noi avessimo la peste! Penso che inconsciamente notino questo strano qualcosa che c'è fra noi. - Lui non si toglie la giacca, così gliela prendo e gliela sfilo. Trattiene il fiato e torna rigido. Penso che morirà prima della fine di tutto, sempre ammesso che una fine ci sia.   
\- Magari li intimidiamo! - Fa invece Riky. Questa non è meno normale.   
\- Li intimidiamo?! Io potrei anche farlo ma tu proprio... ispiri così tante cose che... - Alludo ancora e lui si siede per distrarsi da ciò che intendo, sceglie una poltroncina.   
\- Non lo so, sai... a volte la gente mi reputa di un altro pianeta. Io non me ne capacito ma sento di altrettanti calciatori che mi pensano irraggiungibile, si intimidiscono da me ti dico. Non so come sia possibile. Magari con te è la stessa cosa. - Ci penso. Mi piace l'idea. Sorrido compiaciuto e soddisfatto all'ipotesi.   
\- O magari il fatto che noi parliamo portoghese e loro spagnolo crea delle fazioni naturali linguistiche. - Aggiunge poi per farmi calare le ali. Questo è più probabile in effetti.   
\- E' vero, anche Messi parla spagnolo. È argentino e gli altri due spagnoli ma alla fine è dei loro. Ed anche se tu sei brasiliano parli portoghese. C'è sempre stata una divisione precisa fra spagna e portogallo... così come, guarda caso, fra argentina e brasile! - Sembrano cavolate ma sa che sono cose vere.   
Piega la testa e distende l'espressione. Finalmente sta bene ed è rilassato.   
Non potevo chiedere di meglio.   
In questo momento arriva l'ordinazione che abbiamo fatto, apro la porta, ritiro la roba, do la mancia e torniamo soli.   
Porto le cose del carrello sul tavolo della suite e ci sistemiamo.   
\- Allora... - Comincio dopo un po' che mangiamo l'insalata. Ho ordinato dei piatti molto leggeri e sani, sono fissato con queste cose. Tendenzialmente sono fissato anche con il non bere alcolici, è una cosa che seguo molto severamente. Nelle mie serate brave non ho bisogno di bere alcool.   
Non è una cosa che la gente sa di me ma non mi interessa.   
\- Come te la passi? - Riky mi guarda sorpreso. Non è normale che glielo chieda così come niente fosse.   
\- Beh bene... e... e tu? - Chiede con gentilezza, è spaesato.   
\- Bene, benissimo... grande stagione questa... - Che conversazione inutile. Aspetto un po' e continuo a metterlo alla prova. Mangiamo e parliamo ancora del più e del meno. All'ennesima domanda sciocca Riky, dopo aver finito la cena, sbotta senza capire.   
\- Ma insomma, eri tu che volevi parlarmi. Di questo? - Allarga le braccia poi si rende conto dell'uscita e se ne pente ma ormai l'ha fatto. Bene, aspettavo solo questo.   
Avvicino la sedia alla sua e mi appoggio col gomito sul tavolo, mi protendo verso di lui che invece si appoggia allo schienale. Sta per cadere.   
Ho uno sguardo battagliero e penetrante, non gli lascio scampo.   
\- No, volevo parlarti di noi ma prima volevo metterti a tuo agio. - Riky scuote la testa a scatti.   
\- Non lo puoi semplicemente accettare? Passi mesi senza farti vivo ed io penso che finalmente l'hai capito e poi te ne esci così? Ci pensi ancora? - Sembra che lui non l'abbia mai fatto invece. Dai, lo conosco ormai. Ci avrà pensato così tanto da essere ridicolo. Rido e mi alzo stiracchiandomi, lui mi fissa spaventato.   
\- Certo che ci penso e ci pensi anche tu o non avresti fatto di tutto per evitarmi prima. Ma non si scappa in eterno. - E questa è la prima delle stoccate che intendo tirargli, lo voglio torturare. Se vuole Dio allora deve capire bene cosa si perde.   
Mi tolgo la maglia e lui mi fissa stravolto.   
\- Cosa fai ora? - Chiede in difficoltà con un tono da premio oscar.   
\- Ti dispiace se comincio a prepararmi? Sono lunghissimo... - Apre la bocca.   
\- O-ok... -   
Comincio a spogliarmi anche dei pantaloni e resto coi boxer.   
\- Mi faccio una doccia veloce, lascio la porta aperta così continuiamo a parlare. -   
Riky è convinto che io scherzi ma quando vado ad aprire il rubinetto dell'acqua, mi crede.   
\- Possiamo parlare un'altra volta, eh? - Mi tolgo i boxer, sono gloriosamente nudo e con tanta di quella malizia da poter abbattere una casa, spunto facendogli l'occhiolino.   
\- Se ti avvicini parliamo meglio... e se vuoi possiamo rifarla insieme... non sarebbe la prima volta. - Ecco qua, è chiaro di cosa parleremo.   
Riky per un po' sta fermo immobile ed io entro in doccia ma poi quando comincio a parlargli è costretto ad avvicinarsi per sentirmi. E sto facendo la doccia con il vetro aperto. Quindi mi può vedere benissimo mentre mi lavo bene. Molto bene.   
Solo che sta voltato dall'altra parte.   
\- Ora rispondi alla mia domanda sinceramente. Pensi davvero di poter andare avanti tutta la vita amando Dio e non chi per natura sei predisposto ad amare? -   
La domanda che avrei dovuto porgli quella sera se la rabbia non mi avesse spinto a piantarlo in asso.   
Lo sto uccidendo ma è appena l'inizio.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' vero che...   
> Cristiano era in lista per vincere sia il Pallone D'Oro 2008 che il Fifa World Player. Solitamente dovrebbe essere prima il Pallone D'Oro e poi il FWP, però non è una cosa regolare, ormai dal 2010 i due premi sono stati uniti per cui si fanno a Gennaio. Non ricordo se quell'anno è stato prima uno o l'altro ma ha poca importanza. Li ha vinti entrambi Cristiano. Nell'FWP c'è la conferenza nel pomeriggio e mentre nel 2007 era stata fatta solo ai primi tre classificati, nel 2008 c'erano i primi 5, quindi anche Riky era presente durante la giornata. 


	16. Un giorno per la verità

CAPITOLO XVI:   
UN GIORNO PER LA VERITA'   
  
"Pensavo di passarla liscia onestamente... Che poi alla fine non dovrebbe esserci tutta questa tensione solo all'idea di vederlo. L'ho messo in conto che potevo rivederlo. Cioè in teoria. Alla pratica mi pare proprio di no visto come mi sento.

Non mi ero preparato, non ci pensavo più. Fra Luca e Andriy sono riuscito ad escluderlo. Non ci ho più parlato, sono stato alla larga da tutto quello che lo riguardava e così è stato facile.

Con Andriy le cose vanno in modo strano. Ci prova con me, ma non in modo fastidioso od insistente, riesco a metterlo al suo posto e lui non pressa. Poi il rapporto si è stretto e parliamo di tutto... Beh io parlo di tutto, lui mi ascolta e mi dà pareri, ma non si apre molto, ho sempre l'impressione che si tenga dentro molte cose. Mi mette in moto gli ormoni e anche se riesco a rifiutarlo è dura, obiettivamente ne ho voglia ma solo per una questione di ormoni. È un bell'uomo, ci sa fare e lo desidero. Ora sono in uno stato davvero allucinante e non so proprio che dire. 

Poi a casa con Luca e Carol è un oasi, io ed il piccolo viviamo in simbiosi, mi calma ed io lo calmo; è la cosa migliore della mia vita e spero di averne altri. Anche Carol è una benedizione perché mi capisce e mi lascia i miei spazi, abbiamo lo stesso modo di fare e di prendere le cose, è una donna dolcissima, mi viene voglia di proteggerla e all'idea di farla soffrire sto male. Qualcosa lo provo di sicuro però non è quell'amore che ti toglie il fiato e ti fa rivoluzionare la vita. Vivo bene con lei ma è una grande amica. Abbiamo provato a fare l'amore un po' di volte ma non è andata molto bene. Spero che non cominci a sospettare. Non ho orgasmi, riesco a farla venire ma io proprio non arrivo.

Mi alzo al mattino con gli ormoni in subbuglio perché non li ho sfogati con lei e poi vedo Andriy che ci prova... per me l'unica è farmi da solo ogni tanto. Pensando a quella volta sotto la doccia o allo stadio. Continuo a sognarlo.

Ed ora i miei sogni sono incarnati davanti a me come non avrei pensato.

Perché si deve fare la doccia davanti a me? Mi prende per scemo? Mi sta mettendo alla prova. Perché è così testardo?

Guardo dall'altra parte mentre il cuore martella impazzito. È bello come a maggio. 

La consapevolezza che sia qua vicino a me e nudo mi manda fuori di testa, sto facendo una fatica assurda. Vorrebbe parlare? Ora come ora non riesco nemmeno a respirare!

Con Andriy non è così tremendo... Lo sopporto meglio... Con Cris è allucinante.

Capisco il bisogno di chiarire, ci siamo lasciati male, ma dopo tutto non accetta che non voglio vivere questa cosa.

\- Allora? A che punto sei? Riesci a resistere alle voglie da gay? - stringo la bocca con un certo risentimento che mi spaventa.

\- Benissimo! - del resto è vero... Con Andriy ci riesco... 

\- Davvero? Allora perché ora non mi guardi? - vorrei insultarlo ma non ne sono capace. Mi da fastidio questa sua totale mancanza di rispetto per me. Lui vede solo sé stesso e basta, il resto non conta!

È egoista!

\- Ti stai lavando... Ti lascio la tua privacy... È educazione! - sicuramente non ci crede infatti ride.

\- Non mi da fastidio... Mi piace essere ammirato! - non ha peli sulla lingua. Sto zitto sperando che molli. - Riky? Se è vero che non hai problemi con la tua natura allora guardami! - sospiro insofferente. Perché si sono tutti messi in testa di farmi cedere? Solo perché hanno scoperto che mi piacciono gli uomini? 

Nervoso mi giro per farlo smettere, ma era meglio evitare. Decisamente.

Lui è lì sotto la doccia, nudo. L'acqua lo ricopre e lucida la sua pelle sempre abbronzata. Il suo corpo perfetto, i suoi muscoli così curati... E il suo inguine. Se lo sta toccando. Si sta sciacquando dalla schiuma, si accarezza e mi mangia con lo sguardo. Il suo viso splendido mi guarda con malizia in quel modo che mi uccide. Mi provoca a non fare niente... Ma come faccio a non fare niente?

L'eccitazione sale prepotente alla velocità della luce. Quando guardo Andriy non mi capitano queste cose. Mi piace ma sto tranquillo. Ora gli salterei addosso. Sta fermo Riky... Sta fermo... Se non ti tocca ce la fai!

Cris sembra soddisfatto visto che non gli tolgo gli occhi dal suo inguine... Smette di toccarsi, chiude l'acqua ed esce, mi viene incontro con un passo, si ferma davanti a me, ho le gambe molli. Se mi devo muovere vado lungo disteso a terra. Mi tengo convulso alla porta e lui sorride soddisfatto, malefico quasi... Mai vista una cosa simile in nessuno.

\- Sicuro che non vuoi toccare? - lo sa che voglio. Le dita si intorpidiscono, sto per alzare la mano, trattengo il fiato e mi concentro sui suoi occhi.

\- Perché mi fai questo? - dico piano quasi pregassi. Volevo essere più forte, più fermo ma non ci riesco. Sto soffrendo. C'è una guerra in atto in me fra ragione ed istinto, fra fede e impulso. Ma lui non capisce. Pensa solo a sé.

\- Sei tu che lo fai a te stesso. - Sembra avere tutte le risposte pronte, è tagliente e pronto, quasi che stia facendo di tutto per ferirmi. Cosa gli ho fatto di male? 

Cerco di resistere, non mi posso muovere, non riesco a camminare e mi sto eccitando troppo, ho paura che se mi muovo si vede troppo.   
Lui mi fissa dritto negli occhi, alza la mano e mi sfiora il viso, gli zigomi, scende sulle labbra, me le carezza coi polpastrelli umidi. Emana un calore incredibile, le goccioline lo percorrono, posso notare ogni particolare.   
\- Si tratta non solo di accettarsi ma di viversi perchè è giusto così, per non essere ipocriti nel seguire una via che non si vuole seguire. Devi essere chi sei, è inutile rifiutarlo per un bene più grande, dei valori che ritieni più importanti. Primo o poi ti rovinerai così. - Ma cosa gliene importa? Cosa? Sono io che devo vivere, sono io che in caso mi rovino, io, io!   
Il nodo sale, devo parlare o è finita, penserà che ha ragione e che può farmi ciò che vuole ma non è così. Si china, sta per baciarmi ed io devo mettergli le mani sul petto ed allontanarlo un po', non ho la minima forza, non ce la faccio. Cerco di farlo ma non ci riesco. Premo.   
È così bello toccarlo, Dio perdonami, non dovevo toccarlo. È morbido, sodo, caldo, liscio. Forte. È uomo. La cosa mi manda in estasi. Mi sconvolge.   
Mi perdo sul suo petto, sulle mie mani sulla sua pelle, dovrei toglierle ma non ce la faccio e lui mi mette anche l'altra mano sul viso, mi attira a sé ed io mormoro piano, la voce rotta scivola in un sussurro disperato fuori dalle mie labbra tremanti.   
\- Perchè mi fai questo? Cosa ti ho fatto? Mi odi tanto? - Chiudo gli occhi perchè se li apro piango. È un'onda che non riesco più a trattenere. Non posso. Non ce la faccio. Il cuore è impazzito e lo sente di sicuro e non riesco a lasciarlo.   
\- Riky, cosa dici... - Silenzio. Non posso parlare ancora. Sto male. Sto malissimo. Lui non capisce cosa mi fa. - Guardami. - Lo ripete perentorio ed apro gli occhi, lo guardo, è vicinissimo a me, un soffio. Le sue labbra a portata di mano ma si allontana un po', qualche millimetro. Mi vede.   
Gli occhi pieni di lacrime che stanno per uscire. - Perchè dici che ti odio? -   
Scuoto la testa leggermente, prendo un respiro e provo a rispondergli, la voce trema di più ed alla fine una lacrima esce, si ferma sulle sue mani, i pollici me le asciugano ma altre ne arrivano silenziose, lente.   
\- Io sto male, sto cercando di fare ciò che ritengo giusto e non importa che gli altri non lo capiscano o che non siano d'accordo, non importa nemmeno che sia universalmente una cavolata... io ci credo, credo che questa sia la soluzione. Ciò che devo fare. E sto male. Sto male perchè sì, sono gay e desidero gli uomini, desidero te come nessuno mai, ma sono sposato davanti a Dio ed io appartengo a Lui. Tu non capisci. Se io cedessi senza lottare me ne pentirei... me ne pentirei amaramente. Soffrirei. Sarebbe terribile. Io devo almeno provare con tutte le mie forze, fino in fondo, fino all'ultimo. Poi se cederò, se cadrò lo stesso allora così sia, significa che non c'erano altre vie, che dopotutto in qualche modo andava bene. Ma prima di allora io ci proverò a fare ciò che ritengo giusto. Puoi condividere o no, però ti prego... se provi anche un minimo senso di amicizia per me... ti chiedo solo di rispettarmi. Ti chiedo solo questo. Io sono sposato. Sono padre. Non voglio che ci sia altro nella mia vita. Devo poter scegliere la strada giusta. Anche se per altri è sbagliata. Ti prego Cris. Smettila. - Penso di colpirlo, non lo so. Ormai piango copiosamente e fra un singhiozzo e l'altro non riesco più a parlare, così mi prende e mi stringe a sé.   
Dio mio, è nudo e bagnato e mi abbraccia. Sembra che non capisca nulla.   
Però mi abbandono a lui, sto così bene. Sto così bene... non potrei chiedere altro, ora.   
Mi tiene contro il suo petto, il viso sul suo collo forte che pulsa emozionato e mi bacia la testa teneramente, mi carezza la nuca, mi culla.   
\- Perdonami. Non farò più niente che tu non voglia. - Questo ha una doppia interpretazione perchè per lui io voglio che lui mi salti addosso. Ed è anche vero, però c'è anche la volontà coscienziosa che cerco di portare avanti. Devo poter scegliere queste cose. Io devo.   
Però spero che mi accontenti e non dico niente.   
Mi tengo a lui, mi lascio stringere e mi imprimo questo istante mentre mi sento sporco anche solo per una cosa così semplice e pulita.   
Lo desidererò sempre. 

Quando mi lascia lo fa con dolcezza, è tutta un'altra persona da prima. Non mi provoca più, non cerca di ferirmi, mi tratta coi guanti di velluto.   
Mi prende e mi mette da parte, così poi si veste e comincia a prepararsi, cambia discorso, parla di altro, di calcio e calciatori e così il tempo vola, poi vado a cambiarmi anche io e ci ritroviamo in corridoio per avviarci insieme alla cerimonia.   
È così bello.   
Mi perdo un attimo.   
\- Come sto? - Mi chiede sistemandosi la giacca. Io sorrido. Il solito vanitoso.   
\- Benissimo! - Lui sorride felice.   
\- Anche tu! - Io arrossisco, poi insieme ci avviamo alla premiazione.   
È incredibile quanto sembriamo una coppia anche solo nell'arrivare insieme. È tutto così strano.   
È stato comunque liberatore quel pianto, ora sto bene, mi sono liberato, sono sereno e lui per il resto del tempo è concentrato sulla sua serata. È la stella indiscussa e sono veramente felice che vinca, lo sapevo, si vociferava che fosse lui, ha vinto la Champions.   
Spettacolo puro sotto ogni punto di vista.   
Lui è luminoso ed emozionato, più contento penso non sia mai stato ed io sento dentro di me un orgoglio senza precedenti.   
Mi piace.   
Mi piace e basta, non ci posso fare niente ma se mi dà una mano posso sopportarla la cosa.   
Posso viverla serenamente.   
Poi c'è il rinfresco, foto, interviste, ed ancora foto. Riesco ad avvicinarlo giusto un istante, gli faccio i complimenti, lui vorrebbe approfondire ma ovviamente viene strappato da altri e noto che i bicchieri in mano si susseguono, quando sta per perdere il controllo sparisce ed io, un po' deluso, lo ammetto, mi congedo dalla festa silenziosamente.   
Alla fine secondo era Messi e terzo Torres.   
Sorrido.   
Cristiano era davvero felice ed io per lui.   
Raggiungo il mio piano, le camere sono vicine e mentre cerco la chiave elettronica il telefono mi suona.   
'Se passi da me io ti aspetto.'   
Alzo un sopracciglio.   
È pericoloso.   
Potrebbe essere una pessima idea.   
Però andarmene senza salutarlo... Se ora vado a dormire e basta, domani mattina chissà se lo becco. Un moto di ribellione mi muove dentro, non voglio lasciarlo così, non voglio andarmene senza salutarlo.   
So che è pericoloso, avrà bevuto, ma questa volta io sono sobrio.   
Accetto l'invito. Devo mettermi alla prova?   
Non lo so, semplicemente non voglio andarmene di nuovo senza salutarlo.   
Busso alla sua camera e lui mi apre poco dopo, mi tira dentro ed è sorprendentemente solo, ride e mi abbraccia forte esuberante, non capisco se sia ubriaco, penso di sì. Gli è concesso per una volta.   
Ricambio e gli faccio i miei complimenti.   
È un momento un po' caotico, come mi aspettavo; riesco a gestirlo bene, non ha una sbronza aggressiva. Forse non è del tutto disfatto.   
\- Scusa se non mi son potuto dedicare a te prima ma... che figata, ho vinto io! - E' al settimo cielo ed egocentrico com'è sicuramente gode molto. Del resto è comprensibile.   
Ricordo un anno fa com'ero io. Felice ma molto più calmo. Ero più contento la notte che ho vinto la Champions.   
\- Bene, mi sembra però che hai bisogno di dormire, no? - Cris si spoglia. Ok, per me è il momento di andarmene. Forse domani mattina riesco a salutarlo.   
Faccio per andarmene.   
\- Ok, buonanotte. - Ma lui mi agguanta e mi si butta addosso. Lo reggo perchè non ho scelta, comincia a ridere come uno sciocco in un modo da cornacchia e lo rimetto in piedi. - Cris? -   
\- Aiutami dai non ce la faccio. Mettimi solo a letto. - Ah ecco perchè mi ha chiamato!   
Rido rilassato prima di rendermi conto di cosa intenda davvero.   
\- Sei un bambino viziato! - Scherzo e lui ride ancora senza nemmeno capire che gli dico. Beh pazienza.   
Lo prendo per le spalle e lo spingo verso il letto convinto che sia un compito facile. Lo siedo, si è già tolto le scarpe.   
\- Ecco, ora stenditi e dormi! - Ma che facile, vero?   
Sto per tornarmene alla porta ma lui tende le braccia.   
\- Che c'è ora? - Chiedo esasperato.   
\- Slacciami la camicia. - Sospiro. È evidente che non riesce a trovare i bottoni. Con pazienza gli apro i polsini ma quando lo faccio con la camicia mi viene male. Il colletto, il petto e poi giù. Dio, sembra che lo sto preparando per qualcos'altro. È una pessima idea. Le solite tentazioni da superare.   
Forza, ce la posso fare.   
Si toglie l'indumento e penso di nuovo che sia fatta ma lui si butta giù sul materasso così com'è e mi chiama con una voce lamentosa.   
\- Riky... - Trascina la 'i'.   
\- Sì... - Ma quanta pazienza.   
\- I pantaloni. Tira. - Alza il bacino, se li è aperti da solo quelli, grazie a Dio.   
Sospiro. L'ultimo sforzo. Pensa ad un cactus, Riky. Pensa ad un cactus.   
Glieli prendo dai fianchi e tiro, è facile dai. Solo che poi lui infila le mani sotto ai boxer stretti, quando gli tolgo il vestito dalle caviglie come faccio con mio figlio e mi fa venire un colpo.   
\- Cris che fai? - Chiedo retorico ammonendolo severo.   
Lui si tira su sui gomiti e smette. Bene, funziona.   
\- Mi sistemavo le palle! - Spontaneo proprio come un bimbo. Bene, molto bene. Che bel bimbo cresciuto.   
È divino!   
Nudo e ubriaco.   
Cosa ho fatto di male?   
Faccio per andarmene ma lui mi aggancia il piede sotto il cavallo dei pantaloni, non vuole lasciarmi andare. Salto per evitare spiacevoli scontri e mi giro rosso.   
\- Cris lasciami andare... -   
\- Dai, non farmi stare solo. Vinco il premio e tu mi lasci solo... sai quante compagnie ho rifiutato per stare con te? Dai, solo finchè non mi addormento. Odio dormire da solo... - Ci credo, avrà una compagnia a notte.   
Storco la bocca incerto, allora lui si tira su di nuovo e mi prende la mano, mi tira giù nel letto e si stende abbarbicandosi a me. Poi chiude pure la luce e ci copre con il piumino.   
Che caro!   
Mi mette un braccio intorno alla vinta ed una gamba attorcigliata alla mia, poi il viso sulla spalla e si accoccola. Io sto fermo immobile.   
Che scelta che mi ha lasciato.   
Respira e si calma, il battito torna regolare e così mi rilasso.   
È dolce a modo suo.   
Lo trovo tenero e simpatico. Lo sbircio. È così pacifico, non ha pensieri al mondo, sta bene.   
\- Sai, ho avuto molte storie... ma mai niente di serio... così volevo passare questa notte speciale con qualcuno di un po' più speciale che il solito amante di turno. - non mi stupisce la confessione.   
\- Ne hai avuti tanti? - Non dovrei chiederglielo ma dato che ci sono...   
\- Sì... Gerard è stato quello più fisso.   
\- Pique? -   
\- Sì... -   
\- Ma è andato al Barcellona... -   
\- Prima lo scopavo regolarmente. Era carino. - Che motivazione.   
\- Lo fai solo se sono carini? -   
\- Dipende. Sì... -   
\- Allora sono carino? - Ok me le cerco. La sua mano gioca sotto la mia maglia senza rendersene conto, mi stuzzica il capezzolo e mi mette in difficoltà perchè mi piace ma non sa ciò che fa, lo fa a caso quindi posso anche eccitarmi ed accettarlo perchè è una cosa che non avrà seguito.   
\- Sei bellissimo. - Lo dice lucido o così pare.   
\- E con Gerard come è andata? - Non so nemmeno perchè glielo chiedo. Forse perchè me ne ha parlato lui, ne vole parlare. Ha qualcosa da dire.   
\- Si stava prendendo e pensando che io non fossi capace di dare niente più del mio cazzo ha deciso di chiudere ed andarsene. La cosa non mi tocca molto, cioè fanculo, amen. Se vuoi andare vai. Mi dà fastidio che abbia dato per scontato senza chiedermi, senza parlarmene. Che non sono capace di far altro che scopare. Mi pongo come uno superficiale ma non prova ad andare al di là, è stato superficiale anche lui. - Silenzio. È un pensiero profondo in realtà, ci rimuginava da molto, eh?   
Mi fa tenerezza. Dietro la corazza superficiale di ragazzo che ama divertirsi, c'è una profondità, cerca qualcosa di serio. Cerca l'amore.   
\- Anche io sono così? Ti ho scaricato pensando che non potesse nascere niente di serio? - Non penso che sia proprio così, è complicato, specie perchè non penso che siamo mai stati niente di più che... boh, fondamentalmente niente! Non c'è mai stata quella di provare ad avere una storia né di sesso né seria... però gli ho detto che non avrei approfondito perchè non c'era nulla, non ne valeva la pena a quelle premesse; può averci macinato su.   
\- Sì. Anche per te non valgo la pena. Pensi che sia solo un bel ragazzo e basta. Ma non è così. Cerco solo la persona giusta a cui dare quello che ho dentro, ce l'ho la sostanza ma la voglio dare solo ad una persona per sempre. Non perderò pezzi di me per gente con cui poi finisce... - E' il discorso più contorto che abbia mai sentito ma pienamente sensato e non poi così distante dal mio pensiero. Sorrido intenerito e mi rendo conto solo ora che gli carezzo la schiena, l'ho circondato col braccio anche io, siamo semi abbracciati. Che dolce.   
\- Non penso che tu sia solo un bel ragazzo, ma siamo lontani, non abbiamo occasione di approfondire ed onestamente mi sta bene così. Voglio bloccare tutto in partenza così posso andare avanti nella mia vita. -   
Strofina il naso contro il mio collo come un gattino, sorrido intenerito e me lo stringo. È una cosa innocente. Sono una persona affettuosa di natura.   
\- Se fossimo nella stessa squadra? - Che domande. Non serve a niente chiederselo.   
\- Non è così... -   
\- Ma se lo fossimo? - Non capisco bene quanto sia ubriaco o no, forse non lo è a livelli mostruosi. È sempre un po' confuso ma penso sappia vagamente ciò che dice.   
\- Sarebbe diverso. Divertissimo. Non oso pensarci. Non so se resisterei, sono sincero. Penso che prima o poi cederei. - Sono sincero perchè penso -spero- che si dimentichi di questa conversazione.   
Non dice niente, sta un po' in silenzio poi quando sembra si stia per addormentare mi parla ancora con voce impastata di sonno.   
\- Con te potrei fare seriamente. Potrei tirare fuori quelle cose che non ho ancora mostrato a nessuno. - E per un istante sono curioso di vederle e spero lo faccia. Per un istante epico in cui sono io quello che vuole un suo bacio.   
Ma grazie a Dio si addormenta prima che dica qualunque altra cosa. E lentamente mi addormento anche io, serenamente e contento di stare qua con lui.   
È bello. Non so che altro dire. Mi piace, cosa lo nego a fare?   
È una gran bella notte.”


	17. Nel dare una mano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riky perde sempre più il controllo con l'assistenza speciale di Cris!

CAPITOLO XVII:   
NEL DARE UNA MANO   
  


[/kanye west love lockdown/  
](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZwMX6T5Jhk)

  
"La testa suona i tamburi ma non a livelli eccessivi. Riesco a capire che sono ancora al mondo e non mi dispiace esserlo vista la bella sensazione che provo nell'accarezzarlo.

Riky dorme accanto a me, gli sono quasi tutto sopra è la mano si è infilata da sola sotto la camicia. Non si è nemmeno spogliato, però è rimasto tutta la notte. 

Alzo la testa e mi appoggio sul gomito per guardarlo. È davvero bello, sembra piccolo anche se poi ha due anni più di me.

Il volto dai lineamenti dolci e delicati è rilassato, dorme sereno e tranquillo, il respiro è regolare e nel dormire mi ha messo un braccio intorno alla schiena. Mi pare di ricordare che dorma abbracciato a qualcosa, che gli piace.

Bene, mi offro volontario!

Poi mi faccio serio mentre l'accarezzo sul viso, sono delicato, non voglio che si svegli.

Spero che si sbrighi a capire che non si può combattere per sempre. Lui è così e basta. Non so se sarà mai mio, so che mi desidera ma potrebbe essere così anche con tutti gli altri bei ragazzi che gli ronzano intorno. Ho notato che Sheva gli sta troppo intorno, ad esempio. 

Mi aveva parlato di un suo compagno che gli aveva acceso i primi istinti gay... Mi chiedo se sia lui.

Non voglio innamorarmi, non credo di essere capace, però mi piacerebbe perdermi in lui, non me lo so spiegare.

È dolce, vorrei la sua dolcezza per me e basta. Vorrei rinchiuderlo in un castello e tenerlo solo per me e basta.

Riky si muove e la prima cosa che vede quando apre gli occhi sono i miei, gli sorrido senza accorgermi di essere dolce e lui ricambia spontaneo.

Che bello che è. Potrei stare ore solo a guardarlo. Sono forse fregato?

\- Buongiorno... - si copre la bocca, ha paura che lo baci?  

\- Ho detto che ti rispetterò e così sarà. Finché non me lo chiederai non farò più niente! -

Riky spaesato mi guarda senza capire allora aggiungo:

\- Ti copri la bocca... - ho tutto un altro tono, sto cercando di non spaventarlo ed ora sta vedendo di me delle cose nuove che non ha mai visto. Non pensava che potessi essere così? 

\- Non è per questo, mi fido della tua parola. - nessuno si fiderebbe...

\- E allora? -

\- Allora sono appena sveglio, il mio alito non penso che sia così piacevole! -

Queste sono attenzioni che potrebbe avere solo uno come lui. Rido e si sorprende.

\- Non mi importa, comunque. Si può sopportare il respiro da risveglio! -

Riky arrossisce per qualche motivo.

\- Non lo so, nessuno me l'ha mai detto, pensavo che fosse meglio risparmiarsi! -

Rido ancora della sua dolce spontaneità.

\- Ma con tua moglie come fai? -

\- Mi sveglio sempre prima e mi lavo subito, ci incontriamo solo a colazione ed anche lei si è già sempre sciacquata! - 

Che discorsi. Però comincio ad incuriosirmi e scavo senza ritegno.

\- Ma lo splendido sesso del appena svegli? - 

Riky ormai si mantiene rosso stabile.

\- Non lo facciamo mai... -

Al che mi viene un dubbio.

\- Ma lo fate? In generale dico... -

Riky si strofina la faccia, gli viene strano a parlarne con me ma può fidarsi perché sono di certo l'unico che gli può essere utile in questo caso.

\- Si... - Ma è così poco convinto che mi fa venire spontanea la domanda successiva, mi sistemo su un fianco e lo fisso attento:

\- Posso sapere quando e quanto in media? - 

\- Mah... Ogni tanto... - è ancora vago ed io non mollo.

\- Puoi essere più preciso? -

Non sa non rispondere, così finalmente lo dice confermando i miei sospetti.

\- Un paio... -

\- Alla settimana? -

\- Al mese... -

Lo dice come se fosse una colpa ma in un certo senso lo è. È colpevole di non essere etero!

\- Un paio al mese cioè alcuni giorni... Quindi non solo non ogni giorno ma magari non ogni settimana! -

La vede come un'accusa ed in effetti un po' lo è visto il tono.

\- Si beh sai...fra gli allenamenti e le partite sono molto stanco, poi metti anche i giorni prima delle partite che si passano a Milanello, metti le trasferte... Non è che tutto sommato sono tanto a casa, a volte ci sono i ritiri lunghi e quando sono a casa sono stanco e voglio stare con mio figlio... Insomma il tempo è quello che è! Vedo più i miei compagni di Carol! Spesso Luca dorme con noi nel letto e a volte anche lei ha impegni come cantante o magari va a trovare i suoi in Brasile... -

Parla della loro vita privata come di un agenda fitta...scuoto la testa e sorrido felice di aver appreso ciò che mi serviva.

\- Riky, se vuoi una persona trovi il tempo per lei, lo desideri, ti serve, non vedi l'ora di tornare a casa per saltarle addosso! -

Il resto glielo lascio intendere e lui si incupisce, poi mortificato risponde:

\- Lo so me ne rendo conto ma non ci posso fare niente. Quando ci proviamo è un'agonia e penso che anche per lei lo sia... Cioè come si sentirà a vedere la fatica che faccio? Voglio evitarle l'umiliazione di parlarne. Se mi chiede cosa non va non so dire bugie. Mi dice che con Luca è normale non eccitarsi, avere un bambino che può svegliarsi sul più bello frena tutti. E dice anche che sono stanco. È lei che mi giustifica ma se mi chiede che ne penso io le devo dire la verità! Posso avere orgasmi solo se penso a uomini. Prima che me ne rendessi conto riuscivo, ora che lo so è come aver aperto il vaso di Pandora! Penso sia una questione puramente mentale! - 

Ne aveva di cose da dire! 

Non vedeva l'ora di sfogarsi e mi pare che di cose ne abbia ancora.

\- Quello senz'altro, fidati! Però io non so quanto potrai andare avanti, sincero come sei prima o poi gli argini cederanno, devi stare attento! - 

L'avvertimento glielo dovevo dare, inghiotte a vuoto e sospira con aria dispiaciuta. Se ne rende conto da solo.

\- Si ma finché resisto tiro avanti, poi vedrò. Comunque Luca è la cosa più bella della mia vita e ringrazio Dio che me l'ha donato anche se non sono proprio etero. -

Gli carezzo il viso con dolcezza e lui si rilassa subito. Come non le vede queste cose? 

\- Essere padre deve essere un dono fantastico... Ti invidio molto. Devi fare ciò che senti come pensi che sia giusto, finché non ne sei soddisfatto. Quando hai bisogno di qualcosa io ci sono, scrivimi, chiamami, vienimi a trovare se vuoi... Io per te ci sarò sempre.- 

Non so come diavolo faccio a dirlo visto che alla fine lo vedo così poco e non ci siamo nemmeno mai messi veramente insieme... che posso dire? Vorrei aiutarlo.

Cosa mi sta facendo? 

Forse lo voglio per egoismo, se riesco a far si che si arrenda a ciò che è poi me lo posso prendere. Forse è solo questo dopo tutto.

Non lo so.

Comunque ora sta meglio, mi sorride grato ed ho voglia di baciarlo ma mi trattengo.

\- Grazie... Avevo bisogno di parlarne e da quando è andato via Luis non mi sono più sentito di farlo. Roby ha altri problemi e di queste cose potrei parlarne solo con loro. Con Andriy un po' lo faccio ma non voglio alimentare niente... - capto qualcosa che non mi piace, raddrizzo le antenne e lo fisso come un mastino.

\- Andriy? Parli di Shevchenko? -

Annuisce capendo di aver detto qualcosa di troppo ma alla fine riesco a farmi dire tutto e mentre lotto con il fastidio e la gelosia e voglio uccidere quell'ucraino, riesco a fare buon viso a cattivo gioco. Sono bravo se voglio.

\- Quindi si è dato un anno per saltrati addosso e convincerti! È molto sicuro di sé! - in un certo senso lo ammiro per questo, soprattutto lo invidio!

\- Direi di sì ma anche se mi piace come ragazzo non provo niente, era ammirazione, era l'idea di lui, il mistero, il fascino... Me lo ero idealizzato ma ora mi rendo conto che posso resistergli. Certo ho problemi coi miei ormoni... - ha una sincerità disarmante e mi piace. È pulito anche se dice cose che teoricamente non lo sono, lo ammiro.

\- Devi trovare un modo per sfogarli o finirai a letto con lui e poi ti ucciderai! -

Arrossisce. 

\- Io... Li sfogo ogni tanto... Da solo... - 

Sgrano gli occhi ed esclamo uno spontaneo:

\- Ti fai le seghe?! - che ovviamente lo mortifica. Si nasconde il viso sotto le mani ed annuisce, allora ridendo me lo stringo e ne approfitto spudoratamente.

\- Dai, è normalissimo, sai quante me ne faccio io... - La cosa non lo fa sentire meglio visto quanto sono discutibile. Sono la sua antitesi! - Forse resisterai! -

Riemerge con i grandi occhi lucidi e la vergogna che dilaga. Con una vocina tenera ribatte:

\- Lo credi davvero? - no, prima o poi cederà lo stesso ma lo proverà sulla sua pelle!

\- Si... Senti ma a chi pensi quando ti fai? - lo so ma sono narcisista ed amo sentirmelo dire.

Lui diventa di tutti i colori possibili ma alla fine mi risponde come un condannato a morte!

\- A quella volta sotto la doccia e poi allo stadio a Mosca! -

Sorrido vittorioso, lo sapevo... si sente male e così mi intenerisco, cerco un modo per sollevarlo ma non saprei nemmeno cosa dirgli. Alla fine opto per il mio solito umorismo, perché dopo tutto sono scemo.

\- Hai buon gusto, non c'è che dire! - rido e lui si rilassa, alla fine ottengo un buon risultato e non mi lamento.

Il resto della mattina lo passiamo insieme da buoni amici. Tanto è solo rimandato, prima o poi tutto questo cambierà! Ne sono certo!   
  
Tornare a casa è fastidioso, era così bello là con lui.   
Devo cercare di ridimensionarmi, non mi fa bene pensare sempre a lui visto che abbiamo appurato che non posso cercare di forzarlo.   
Ho deciso di lasciargli i suoi modi ed i suoi tempi, penso che prima o poi verrà da me lo stesso perchè non resisterà per sempre ma non voglio forzarlo. Quando l'ho fatto è stato troppo male.   
Quindi se devo lasciargli i suoi spazi non posso pensarci di continuo, mi torturo da solo. Devo distrarmi e come sempre conosco solo un modo.   
Torno al buon solito sesso, sempre la cosa migliore.   
Peccato che quando riesco a non pensarci per un po', lui torni a spuntare. È come se il destino si mettesse in mezzo ogni santa volta.   
È un suo sms. È la prima volta che mi scrive escludendo quella in cui mi ha detto che doveva parlarmi.   
'Gli sfoghi personali non mi aiutano più!'   
E' un capolavoro questo messaggio, lo archivio in una cartella a parte che la chiamo Riky e ci metto il cuore vicino.   
Il massaggiatore dice che quando mi massaggia non dovrei distrarmi col telefono ma lo mando volentieri a cagare se si tratta di Riky.   
Lo chiamo subito e gli chiedo se può mettersi le cuffie alle orecchie e ascoltarsi della musica mentre mi scioglie la schiena.   
Io sono a pancia in giù, appoggio la testa di lato e con l'orecchio che ho verso l'alto mi attacco al telefono.   
La sua voce è sottile, si vergogna profondamente. Deve averci pensato un sacco prima di scrivermi.   
\- Ciao bello! - Mi dicono che faccio sempre il classico saluto da gay, io dico che almeno ho le idee chiare!   
\- Ciao... scusa, ti disturbo? Sei occupato? - Come se mi avesse chiamato lui. Sorrido.   
\- Se ti ho telefonato significa che va bene... -   
\- Non so nemmeno perchè ti ho scritto, dopotutto non penso tu possa fare qualcosa però alla fine sei il solo che sa di preciso di questa mia situazione e del mio problema e siccome mi hai detto che se mi serviva potevo chiamarti... -   
Che bello, si giustifica tutto imbarazzato. È così tenero!   
\- Non preoccuparti, sono dall'estetista, mi sta facendo dei massaggi. - Poi preciso. - Ascolta musica, non ci sente. - Sospira in un misto fra il sollevato ed il contrito.   
\- Io non so cosa fare Cris... - Penso che mi consideri solo un amico, ora come ora, o non potrebbe rivolgersi a me. Dipende tutto da come me la gioco. Se ora me lo tengo buono in vista del prossimo incontro -non so quando sarà- e là affondo i denti, mi sembra una buona strategia.   
\- Le seghe non ti bastano? - Lo sapevo comunque. Boccheggia preso contropiede dalla mia schiettezza.   
\- Sì... cioè... sono sempre molto nervoso, quando vedo i miei compagni nudi, quindi ogni giorno, divento matto. Cerco di non guardarli e se per caso gli occhi scendono sono davvero messo male. Per non dire di Andriy... con lui davvero faccio una gran fatica. Cerco sempre di non stare solo con lui ma capita ovviamente. -   
Come lo sapevo che sarebbe arrivato questo momento.   
\- Devi trovare un modo più fisico di sfogarti. Sai, avere orgasmi con la propria mano funziona fino ad un certo punto. Tu hai proprio voglia di toccare ed essere toccato, hai voglia del pacchetto completo... -   
\- Sì immagino di sì, non lo so, però sono davvero sempre più nervoso, scatto se mi sfiorano ed in uno sport del genere è impensabile non toccarsi e scontrarsi. Si sono accorti tutti che ho qualcosa che non va e tutti mi chiedono cosa io abbia, sono preoccupati. Sai, sono molto apprensivi con me, stanno sempre molto attenti. Mi dispiace proprio... cosa posso dire? Cosa posso fare soprattutto? C'è un modo per... per... boh, non impazzire! È come un pensiero fisso ormai. Quello e sempre quello! Come se non ne potessi fare a meno di pensarci, di... - Mi dispiace, è così agitato e mal preso. Io vorrei poterlo scopare come ha bisogno, se fosse qua con me lo farei e risolverei questa cosa con la forza, poi capirebbe che c'è solo questo modo. Arrendersi. È così e basta.   
Anche se poi mi chiedo sempre una cosa. Ok, è gay e questo è il suo istinto che esce a pieno ritmo ma nei miei confronti c'è qualcosa di diverso, di speciale. Non lo può negare, è così!   
\- Senti, so che non è la stessa cosa però quando lo fai con Carol prova a pensare a qualcosa che ti piace. Non so, a qualche ragazzo... a me... - Ovviamente lo dico perchè tanto so che le cose stanno così, gli piaccio e non mi trattengo. Sono narcisista ed egocentrico ma soprattutto cosciente di me stesso.   
Non dice niente per un po', così insisto.   
\- E' meschino, lo so, e lei è una donna e non un uomo. Tu vuoi proprio toccare un cazzo, vuoi sentirne uno dentro e non metterlo tu dentro ad un buco. Farlo con una donna è diversissimo ma provaci, magari un po' ti calma. Sempre meglio delle seghe! - Il mio linguaggio diretto penso lo faccia annaspare infatti respira corto. È diverso, lo sento subito, prima parlava agitato ora è proprio ansimante.   
\- Riky? - Lo richiamo visto che è perso.   
\- Scusa... tu... tu dici queste cose e messo male come sono... e poi la tua voce... ed io credo che penserei a te ed a quella volta e... mi sento proprio... - Non sa come dirlo, ci gira intorno ma è chiaro.   
Mi alzo e con un gesto mando via l'estetista che mi lascia solo nella stanza, mi stendo sul lettino a pancia in su e mi carezzo con la mano, il sorrisetto ironico che mi nasce spontaneo e la gioia. La gioia di questa inaspettata conquista.   
Basso e penetrante lo dico al suo posto, suadente:   
\- Ti sei eccitato? - Inghiotte, respira ancora corto.   
\- Sì... - Si starà toccando?   
La mia mano si muove su e giù sul mio cazzo all'idea che al di là del telefono lo faccia.   
\- Io ora sono solo e mi sto masturbando. La tua voce piace anche a me e parlare di queste cose mi accende. Sai, ho sempre la voglia di farlo con te. - Lo sto seducendo per telefono, sono proprio bravo. E mi sa che sta andando a buon fine.   
Sento dei rumori in sottofondo, penso che timidamente stia vincendo la sua voglia.   
Il calore cresce come il mio cazzo nella mia mano. La pelle è sempre più tesa.   
\- Io non so come fermarmi... - Lo dice come se si scusasse. Oh Dio, mi prende un casino.   
\- Non devi fermarti. Siamo io e te e siamo al telefono. Io lo sto facendo, è una cosa naturale, non ti devi vergognare. Se ne hai voglia ne hai voglia, sei un uomo, hai questi desideri. Se li opprimi poi scoppi e diventa peggio. - Sono un maledetto demonio e lui il mio angelo. L'angelo che sporcherò.   
La mia mano lavora veloce ed ormai la mia voce fatica a rimanere ferma, sospiro mentre gli parlo per rilassarlo, anche lui muove la sua, lo sento. E sospira. Sospiriamo insieme. La mia voce ormai è roca, di godimento, strascicata. A momenti gemo.   
\- Continua a farlo, muovila mentre senti la mia voce. Ti piace la mia voce. La mia mano lo sta facendo allo stesso modo. Chiudi gli occhi ed immagina che sia la mia. È la mia che si muove sul tuo cazzo così veloce, stringo e tu cresci. Anche la tua mano è sul mio e sono così eccitato. Sono così caldo. - ansimo, non ce la faccio. - Muoviamo insieme veloce. Sempre più veloce... - Sospiro coinvolto da questo piacere. - Ancora Riky... ancora... - Ed è lui finalmente che mormora completamente preso da ciò che gli sto facendo.   
\- Oh Cris... - Geme. Il mio angelo che gode.   
Geme e mi unisco a lui. L'immagine di Riky col suo cazzo in mano che lo fa mentre pensa a me, mentre mi ascolta parlare... mi fa completamente andare in orbita e sono certo che veniamo insieme.   
Non servono parole per un istante. Per un istante guardo il bianco uscire e colarmi sulla mano che alzo, sempre ansimante, e la guardo. Se fosse il suo lo leccherei. Lo sto per fare. Sono completamente fuori di me.   
Ma abbasso all'ultimo e la strofino nella carta sopra la mia testa.   
\- Riky? - Lo chiamo.   
\- Mmm... - Sta davvero fuori anche lui.   
\- Sei venuto? -   
\- M-mm.. - E' un sì, sorrido.   
\- Anche io. - Sono le cose che non ti aspetti e che poi succedono, che ti cambiano completamente tutto. E sono le cose migliori.   
\- Mi dispiace... - Rido.   
\- E di cosa? Almeno ti sei sfogato... sicuramente andrà meglio. È un passo in più rispetto a prima perchè non eri da solo come sempre, è stato più coinvolgente. Se ti serve ancora, se tornerai ad essere stralunato e nervoso e non ti basterà più la tua mano chiamami. Cercherò di aiutarti in qualche modo. -   
Non ha la forza di parlare o aggiungere altro, è sotto shock e sconvolto. Penso d'avergli fatto dei grossi danni morali, ora passerà giorni a pensarci e pregare ma almeno sarà con gli ormoni tranquilli.   
Vorrei mangiarmelo tutto.   
\- Grazie... - Non sa che dire e per abitudine ringrazia. Sorrido.   
\- Grazie a te... - Non hai idea di cosa mi hai regalato.   
Ci salutiamo e lo invito a ricontattarmi quando ne avrà bisogno, poi mi lascio andare ad un sospiro, guardo in alto.   
È pazzesco. Credo che dopotutto ci sia seria speranza, le cose si stanno muovendo in un modo inaspettato.   
In realtà non so quanto inaspettate siano le cose che mi aspettano. Questo nuovo anno, il 2009, sarà pieno di sorprese, me lo sento. “ 


	18. Una difesa a spada tratta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riky difende il suo Cris...

CAPITOLO XVIII:   
UNA DIFESA A SPADA TRATTA   
  
“E' stato semplicemente sconvolgente.   
Come faccio ad accettare una cosa simile come niente?   
Tecnicamente mi sono masturbato e basta però ero al telefono con lui che lo faceva dall'altra parte. Io sono venuto sulla sua voce, immaginando che fosse la sua mano... non penso che sia una cosa correttissima ma cosa ci posso fare?   
Non posso nemmeno diventare matto.   
Ha ragione, andando avanti così scoppio, finisce che cedo ad Andriy ed allora sì che la cosa diventa grave!   
Cavolo, cosa posso fare?   
Niente, per ora sto bene. Me lo faccio bastare.   
Non so nemmeno se posso considerarlo un vero tradimento o cosa.   
Dovrei chiedere un parere esterno ma non posso parlarne con qualcuno e fra quelli che sanno ci sono Cris che ha fatto il danno, Andriy che contribuisce di gran lunga a questa mia terribile condizione, Luis che è pieno di problemi e... Roby! Mi sa che è il caso di rompergli le scatole!   
Io ho bisogno di parlare, non ci posso dare niente, sono fatto così.   
  
Lo chiamo mentre guido verso casa.   
\- Roby, sei occupato? -   
\- Per te mai! Cosa succede? -   
\- Domanda su due piedi. Per te farsi certi lavori di mano mentre si parla al telefono con un altro che fa la stessa cosa... è considerato un tradimento? Cioè io penso di sì ma a che livello siamo? Grave ed indicibile o magari è sempre una specie di auto erotismo? - Mi sto nascondendo dietro ad un filo. La verità è che continuo ad essere attratto dai ragazzi ed in special modo da Cris. Punto. Sia che lo faccia da solo immaginandolo, sia che lo faccia al telefono con lui, resta sempre un tradimento. È solo mentale, magari, ma lo è!   
Non ci posso fare niente, posso comandare il mio corpo, posso evitare di farlo con lui a tutti gli effetti, ma non posso comandare la mia testa.   
\- Macchè tradimento! Finchè non scopi non è niente! - In realtà sospettavo lo dicesse... - Eri con Cris al telefono? Siete passati a questa fase? -   
\- Che fase? -   
\- Seghe telefoniche! La prossima sarà infilarsi cose in culo mentre gemete per telefono! - Inchiodo.   
\- Roby, hai il tatto di un elefante. Sei proprio terribile! - Lui ride.   
\- Sei tu che mi chiami per chiedermelo! -   
Scuoto la testa e riparto. È vero, me le cerco.   
\- Senti dai... seriamente... che devo fare? Ormai farmi da solo non mi basta, ero lo stesso così nervoso, guardo i miei compagni e divento matto... e con Andriy poi non ti dico... cosa faccio? Questa cosa ora mi ha calmato però non penso che vada molto bene... - Lui ride ancora, gli piace il mio problema. A volte vorrei prenderlo a schiaffi.   
\- Sparati! - Dice ridendo.   
\- Seriamente, Roby! - Arrivo a casa e parcheggio.   
\- Seriamente... non lo so perchè fosse per me non è che ci sarebbero problemi. Scoperei con Cris o chiunque voglia... però tu ti fai tutti questi problemi... ma la tua natura è natura, hai voglie come tutti. Non le soffocherai per sempre. Devi guardare in faccia la realtà. -   
Temo a chiederglielo ma non posso evitarlo, lo faccio con un filo di voce.   
\- Che realtà? -   
\- Che prima o poi scoperai con un ragazzo e magari ti ci metterai pure insieme! -   
Rabbrividisco pallido e preoccupato mentre lo stomaco si contrae.   
\- Anche se non voglio? -   
\- Anche se non vuoi. - E' così sicuro. Forse ha ragione. Però ci devo provare. Ci devo provare con tutto me stesso. Devo.   
\- E se mentre cerco di resistere torno a fare quella cosa con Cris per sopportare? - Lui ride ancora, penso non smetterà più.   
\- Puoi fare tutto ciò che vuoi, nessuno ti obbliga a fare nulla! - La fa facile lui. Scuoto il capo sconfitto. Non so proprio dove sbattere la testa.   
\- Lo posso prendere come un compromesso questo del farmi da solo al telefono con lui? - E' di per sé una cosa tremenda ma è vero che mi ha placato meglio dell'essere io e basta. Sono riuscito a credere davvero che fosse la sua mano...   
\- Prendila così, dai. Un compromesso accettabile! - Sospiro. Mi sa che però è ipocrisia e basta.   
\- Devo continuare a provarci, non sono ancora finito. Non sono ancora al limite. -   
Roby sorride, si prende gioco di me ma mi vuole bene.   
\- Sono dalla tua parte. -   
\- Lo so. -   
\- Senti... sai una cosa? -   
\- Mm? - Esco dalla macchina e mi avvio verso l'ingresso sul retro di casa mia.   
\- Sai dove abito? - Che domanda strana.   
\- No... -   
\- A pochi isolati da Cris! - Metto male un piede e cado giù, fortunatamente so cadere senza farmi male e rotolo sotto shock.   
\- Cosa? - Dico stridulo e spontaneo. Il cuore torna a battere come un matto.   
\- Sì... sai, ora sono al Manchester City e lui è allo United. Siamo nella stessa città, stesso quartiere. Il mio vicino di casa è Rooney. Sai quante volte che lo vedo passare perchè va a casa sua? Perchè non mi vieni a trovare? - Lo dice malizioso. Ma non ci posso credere, lui non mi ha mai detto niente!   
\- Perchè non me l'hai mai detto prima? -   
\- Non ci siamo mai propriamente incontrati se non in campo... e poi sapevo che eravate in rotta quindi non mi avvicinavo per te! Ma se ora siete in pace... -   
\- Roby, devi fare come ti pare! -   
\- Quindi se gli parlo di te ti va bene? -   
\- Stai buono a casa e non uscire! Evitalo e basta! - Eccomi qua, a volte impazzisco e mi metto a comandare ma l'agitazione mi fa questo effetto.   
Lui mi ride dietro ed io sospiro non sapendo cosa fare con lui.   
Che razza di situazione!   
\- Ti piace un bel po', eh? - Dice dopo un po' che si sganascia. Passa dalle stupidaggini alle cose serie in un batter d'occhio. Come faccio a stargli dietro? Boccheggio a quest'uscita, cerco contegno, cerco di riprendermi ma non so bene cosa dire. Lo dico.   
\- Mi sa di sì... - E' davvero strano ammetterlo. Lo dico più a me stesso ma solo Roby poteva avere questo potere.   
\- Dai, vai da tuo figlio. - Dice come se fosse una soluzione momentanea per non deprimermi. È vero, lo è, ma è solo momentanea, appunto.   
A volte non vedo proprio vie d'uscita e mi sa che effettivamente non ci sono.   
Che disastro.   
  
Luca è come sempre la mia oasi e Carol mi aiuta moltissimo non facendomi domande, non indaga mai del resto non gliene do motivo. Fra noi è ancora tutto perfetto ma è solo un'apparenza.   
A me lei piace davvero, provo un grande affetto e se ci limitiamo ai baci mi sta benissimo, poi di natura io e lei abbiamo questa tendenza ad avere delle espressioni dolci e tenere. Ce lo dicono tutti.   
Quando siamo insieme abbiamo sempre degli sguardi pieni di amore, poi mi hanno spiegato che in realtà si tratta delle nostre espressioni normali. Quando sorridiamo noi siamo dolci, ci dicono, quindi se lo facciamo insieme o se ci baciamo risultiamo innamoratissimi... poi vedi com'è la realtà.   
Io provo del sentimento per lei, mi capisce, sto bene però alla fine... alla fine penso anche di amarla, tutto sommato. Eppure sessualmente non riesce a farmi attivare. Prima che non mi ero accorto della mia natura ce la facevo, ora che lo so, no.   
Posso passare tutta la vita a pensarlo, non cambierà nulla.   
Ed anche se prego ogni giorno Dio chiedendogli di aiutarmi, le voglie restano sempre quelle. Perchè fondamentalmente non le posso sfogare davvero, la masturbazione non mi aiuta di nuovo e, di nuovo, il tempo passa ed io sono sempre più nervoso.   
Forse se non vedessi più ragazzi nudi.   
O se Andriy non mi provocasse.   
O se non vedessi le SUE partite.   
Cosa mi salta in mente di guardarmi le sue partite?   
Lui esulta, poi si toglie la maglia a fine partita ed io parto in quarta.   
Non ce la farò mai.   
Questa sera ci siamo trovati insieme un paio di noi, hanno insistito per fare una serata fra noi, partita, pizza e coca cola. Siamo lontani dalla nostra, giocano la Champions ed il Manchester United sta andando avanti bene, così decidiamo di seguire quella che al momento è la candidata a ripetere l'impresa dell'anno scorso.   
Non siamo tutti ma ovviamente Andriy c'è.   
In molti fanno i complimenti a Cris, la stella della squadra nonché continua rivelazione. Alcuni dicono che gli sta antipatico perchè è pieno di sé, altri dicono che non ha importanza che tipo sia se gioca in quel modo, altri ancora lo trovano simpatico.   
Io cerco di trattenermi perchè mi sento davvero tanto nervoso ed ho paura che siccome è da un po' che non sfogo gli ormoni come si deve, io possa saltare alla gola a qualcuno. La cosa sarebbe incredibile, ma ne ho paura lo stesso.   
Mi sento il sangue ribollire, mentre ne parlano.   
Perchè devono parlarne? Io non capisco proprio... cioè mi rendo conto che sia inevitabile ma perchè ne devono anche parlare male!   
E poi non lo conoscono! Molti di loro l'hanno incontrato solo in partita, alcuni nemmeno lì!   
Stringo le labbra e fisso torvo la televisione. No Riky, stai buono, non parlare. Chissà cosa dici, poi.   
Però fremo, lo stomaco mi si contorce ed il cuore fa capriole. Ho proprio voglia di gridare, non riesco a tenere fermi i piedi che batto per terra nevrotico e le dita sul ginocchio fanno la stessa cosa.   
Poi qualcuno mi chiede la mia perchè c'è un dibattito, come capita spesso.   
Ed io alla fine non freno la lingua, era impensabile. Se me lo chiedono devo rispondere, del resto.   
\- Io l'ho conosciuto bene, Cristiano, ed è davvero una persona che non ti aspetteresti. È molto simpatico, socievole ed alla mano, ti fa morire dal ridere, passi delle ore molto volentieri con lui. Ha questa fama che non so proprio da cosa nasca, comunque sia al di là di ciò che uno fa nel privato, che sono solo affari suoi, dovrebbe contare ciò che fa in campo. E lui in campo è incredibile davvero. -   
Ecco, io l'ho conosciuto, so di cosa parlo. Spero la smettano.   
Tutti mi fissano stupiti, ho parlato concitato, non si aspettavano una mia presa di posizione precisa. Che lo difendessi sì. Difendo sempre tutti, io.   
\- E' lui che si è costruito questa fama, non è che la gente si è messa a parlare male di lui così, per hobby! - Andriy mi stupisce, è molto duro ed accusatore. Smetto di fissare la televisione e poso il mio sguardo stupito su di lui, ma cosa sta dicendo?   
\- Io non lo so, non seguo le notizie che non riguardano il calcio. Come calciatore è fantastico. -   
Premo lì mentre il cuore batte sempre più forte. Forse mi uscirà dalla gola.   
Andriy mi fissa contrariato e a sua volta insiste sulla sua linea.   
\- Ronaldo fuori dal campo fa cose discutibili e lui non si preoccupa di nascondere nulla né di negare. -   
Respiro a fondo, sono tutto un fremito, ora do di matto. Non so perchè ma mi sento davvero male, tremo. Tremo ed è pazzesco, non mi è mai successo.   
\- Ripeto. - Dico allora calmo e piano cercando di non agitarmi più di quanto non lo sia. - Che problema c'è in questo? -   
Il silenzio cala subito perchè si rendono conto che c'è una discussione in corso ed è la prima in assoluto che avviene fra noi. Io ed Andriy non solo non abbiamo mai litigato ma nemmeno discusso.   
La sensazione è come che possa scoppiare una bomba da un momento all'altro. Ci fissiamo diretti pronti a tutto, improvvisamente, pur di seguire il nostro pensiero.   
Ed io tremo ancora di rabbia.   
Oh mio Dio, tremo di rabbia.   
È indignazione, questa?   
\- Non è una persona seria. Se una persona non è seria automaticamente anche a calcio non è affidabile. Ha un buon gioco di gambe, è veloce e segna molto ma questo non fa di lui un grande campione, è ancora giovane e per la mente ha più i suoi divertimenti discutibili che il lavoro serio. Non è professionale. Ed onestamente può fare di meglio. È sopravvalutato. -   
Avvampo e me ne rendo conto, ma il criticarlo solo perchè gli piace divertirsi ed accusarlo addirittura di non essere professionale mi manda letteralmente fuori di testa. Mi alzo in piedi improvvisamente, lo guardo male, malissimo. È la prima volta che lo guardo così. Tutti sono sbalorditi e non fanno nulla. Andriy stesso non si aspettava una cosa simile.   
\- Non lo conosci, non sai niente di lui. Ed una persona non può essere giudicata da chi non lo conosce solo in base a ciò che i giornali decidono di riportare di lui. I giornalisti devono vendere e cosa vende di più? I giocatori discutibili, vendono di più, quindi in base al fatto che lui partecipa alle feste e va nei locali gay hanno messo su un personaggio che comoda a loro per poter vendere i giornali. La gente ci casca perchè non ha un cervello per pensare e non arriva da solo al fatto che forse c'è molto di più di ciò che i giornalisti mostrano. Che forse c'è altro! Non si interessano. Lui è il primo che arriva agli allenamenti e l'ultimo che se ne va, fa il doppio del tempo degli altri in palestra negli attrezzi, sta attento al proprio corpo in maniera maniacale per rafforzarsi in ogni modo possibile, per ridurre la possibilità di infortunarsi. Fa molti più esercizi degli altri sui tiri. Su tutti. Non sai quanto tempo passa a farli. Ed ogni giorno dedica un sacco di tempo a cercare di superare i propri record. E ascolta Ferguson come se fosse Dio, è sempre stato un esempio per tutti in squadra, non è mai stato ripreso. In campo è uno dei più corretti, non ha un gioco falloso. I tifosi lo adorano. Cristiano Ronaldo è tremendamente professionale come calciatore nonostante sia così giovane e debba ancora dimostrare quanto vale davvero. E vincendo un Pallone D'Oro l'ha comunque già dimostrato, per lo meno ha iniziato. E' gay, anzi, bisessuale, frequenta locali gay e fa festini di dubbio gusto, e allora? Gli piace il divertimento, e allora? Segue tutte le regole del mister, segue le diete corrette, non fa mai niente contro la squadra. Non può divertirsi? Se gli piace fare del sesso a tre con due ragazzi o con delle travestite non può perchè è sinonimo di poca serietà? Allora tutti quelli che fanno sesso non sono seri? No, fammi capire, possono solo quelli sposati perchè in quel caso sono persone serie? Ciò che uno fa nella vita privata non deve intaccare l'opinione del giocatore, specie se si tratta di cose che non fanno male a nessuno. E comunque se non lo si conosce non si può parlare! -   
Detto questo mi rendo conto subito di aver esagerato. Non ho urlato, non ne sarei mai capace, ma gesticolavo come un matto, ero rossissimo e parlavo veloce ed ero davvero arrabbiato, si è visto.   
Tremo ancora, sono stralunato e non volevo arrivare a dire tutte queste cose. Io difendo sempre tutti ma non in questo modo.   
Cosa ho fatto?   
Cosa mi è successo?   
Sono tutti shockati ma io lo sono per primo.   
Sconvolto mi volto e me ne vado di corsa, devo sbrigarmi ad andarmene, devo. Cosa ho fatto? Ora come li guardo di nuovo in faccia?   
Ho agito d'istinto. Sia quando ho parlato di Cris sia ora che me ne sono andato. Ma non va bene. Che faccio?   
Sono nel panico. Riky, torna in te, torna in te!   
Si, beh, vorrei solo andare da Cris ora come ora. Prendere un aereo e raggiungerlo.   
Cosa faccio?   
Come mi fermo?   
Dio, aiutami.   
Ho litigato con Andriy!   
È la prima volta che mi succede... è bruttissimo!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' vero che...   
> Cris è sempre stato molto discusso come persona perchè ha la fama di uno che gli piace divertirsi e perchè è diretto e dice sempre quello che pensa senza penarsi a mitigare il proprio pensiero, non si pone in modo da piacere a tutti. È come è. E l'onestà non piace davvero, in realtà.   
> Comunque da quando è al Real si è calmato, non ha fatto 'scandali', ha messo la testa a posto ed è maturato. Ad ogni modo è vero che andava per locali gay e cose del genere, tuttavia professionalmente è sempre stato molto serio e ligio, arrivava prima degli altri, andava via dopo (continua ancora ora così), ha sempre fatto moltissima palestra ed è sempre stato molto attento, è anche corretto in campo e Ferguson anche in quel periodo parlava bene di lui. Questo per far capire che quello che dice Riky è in effetti vero.  
> E' comunque vero che Riky tende a trattenersi molto e di rado esplode, però lo fa ed ha degli scatti irriconoscibili, a volte.


End file.
